A Love That Wouldn't Let Go
by CherryMiller
Summary: A young lady learns that its not all fun and games while living in Queens. trouble soon arises for her when a visiter shows up. She soon learns you cant stop love from happening even if its with some one you thought you had always hated. Yes its a Spo
1. Chapter One

All these characters belong to Disney, except for all the ones I used from Queens and, Pounder, Hoods, Violet, and, ButterCup a thanx to Tootsie for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C\\\\\\\

By: Sassafras Lei

In 1899 the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of the newsies, pedlin' the papes for Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst, and others giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw them carrying the banner, bringin' you the news for a penny a pape. Poor Orphans and run a ways. The newsies were a ragged army with out a leader, until one day all that changed...

It had to be in the late spring of 1898, a girl almost 15 ran through the streets of Queens, selling her papes, and messing around with her friends, as they pulled pranks on people. She didn't have a care in the world, as she ran around, she loved to goof off like she held the city in the palm of her hand. Her name was Alley short for Alexandra, and she was ready to turn 15 she had some months to go though. She was born in Brooklyn, and raised in the slums of Queens (which is so much better). She lived in Brooklyn until she was five, that's when her mom died. She really didn't care its not like they were ever around each other, it didn't hurt her to get up, and move. So she packed up, and moved to Queens, and we're glad to say she's been a newsies since. Now she was staying in the boys lodging house, and making a life for herself very well.

"Hey Alley got a minute? Wese need ta talk," the leader of the Queens newsies called.

"Yah, jus' give me a minute, I's comin'." Alley called, running up the stairs.

"So what's on yer mind, what'd I do wrong dis time?" she asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Jack came ta see me, … complainin', ya takin' his boys sellin' territory again," she gave a weak smile, and rolled her eyes like it was no big deal.

"Yah, so what?" there was a brief pause.

"Look Skip, I's can sell me papes where, an' when ever I's want. I's don't care what Jack says, or any one else for dat mattah. I's can do what evah I's want, he ain't gonna stop me," she implied.

"Man, jus' stay in are territory, 'cause if yous don't ya can't stay he'ah no more, simple as dat. I's stuck up fer ya to many times already as it is. Hey yous can trust me word on it, I's ain't stupid, 'cause I know if ya got mad enough ya could kick my ass as well." he said getting mad.

"I's cain't leave he'ah its me home, I's been sellin' he'ah since I's was five. So if I stay in da territory den yous can't kick me out. Right?" Alley said getting equally mad.

He said, "Yeah, ok so what's on yer mind?"

"Ya know it ain't easy bein' a goil, an' havin' ta put up wit' a life like dis. I's mean not even fer ya is it easy," she said, and took off her hat, and let her golden hair fall down to her ears.

"So yous a goil, an' been sellin' papes for me for what... eight years, an' its taken ya dis long ta say its hard fer ya ta do dis all da time. Anyways I's sort of thought yous were keepin' somthin' from us, but wow I nevah new it was about yer life in general, dat was a total secret. Yous da toughest goil newsie I's seen in a long time so I's gonna call ya...is..Um... Sassy, okay?" he said, and that was the end of there conversation, for that day anyways.

_'So I happen ta be 15, an' livin' in Queens, for eight to nine years now, every one calls me Sassy 'cause of me addutide, great life cant be better right? Wrong, why wrong i's not sure just 'cause it's dat way.' _Alley thought to herselfThat day was going so fine for her when the bad news was thrown in her face.

"Heya Sassy, can I's see yous for a minute?" Skip asked.

"Yeah, 'iight comin'," she called back.

"So what's it dis time, what I's do now Skip? Punch some one out, kill some one." Alley asked playfully punching him.

"Well, no actually yous ain't done nuthin' wrong surprisin', but see Brooklyn needs some more newsies, an' wese me, an' Spot anyways decided dat he wanted da toughest from dis he'ah territory," Skip told her.

" 'iight...An, what's it gotta do wit' me again?" Alley asked pointedly.

"So... dat's you, even though yous ain't a guy which he knows, yous still da toughest round dese parts. So do yous wanna go? I's told Spot I's had some one," this was a total shock for her.

"Well, den yous better tell 'im yous don't or yous findin' anotha one, 'cause I's ain't goin' back ta Brooklyn, no way. I's wont leave he'ah dis is me home now understand, it would be to hard for me ta go back dere, yous no dat and yous cant do dis ta me!" she yelled at him.

"Look, Spot's comin' in tammorw he wants ta check every one out, an' chose 'imself, jus' don't do anything stupid like yous do when yous messin' wit' da Manhattan boys." he said.

"Ha... 'iight k, so what's dis _Spot Conlon_ look like, I's bet I's could soak him right?" he just looked at her.

"Uhh... no...wrong it's bad enough yous think dat, but he's no doubt da toughest newsie in all New York, yous be killed, not only stupid ta mess wit' 'im, an' I's know ya knew dat." he told Alley.

"I's guess I's gonna be stupid den, ya know my usual stage but anyways, no way I's goin' let 'im pass, he ain't gonna mess wit' me, and I's want 'im to know dat right from da start," Alley said. But Skip broke her train of thought.

"Alley hate ta break it ta ya, but yous dreamin' though, ya know dat, yous gonna end up like Jack." her jaw dropped, but she replied.

"Yah, I's tend ta start dreamin' ever once in a while, I's guess I's can be jus' like Jack, ya know me, yous know dat," he shook his head at her.

"Listen ta me Alley, Yous don't wanna go messin' around wit' Spot. He'll hurt cha bad doll, he ain't afraid ta ethier. Yous will know him when yous see him. I's will warn ya now dough, do not jump Spot like yous did wit' Jack, dat would not be smart, Spot would kick yer ass right away," she laughed a little, remembering that interesting day a few months back.

"But...Mu..."

"Even if Mush cooled yous down."

"Well he was kinda cute." She said.

"Yeah, well wese know yous like him, but yous cain't go fallin' in love wit' him."

"I's ain't gonna fall in love with him, I's know betta den ta do dat, I's been hurt to bad before den to fall again." Alley said looking down.

"It cant bug ya to much anymore now dough…I mean it was ova…" Skip started to say.

"Yah, yah, I's know it was a long time ago, jus' don't bring it up no more," she said looking at him.

"Well yous know Spot's quiet da ladies man, yous might get attached to 'im after awhile," Alley rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Yah...right, Well if I's go ta Brooklyn I'm goin' be a newsie not a lady, an' I's wont get attached ta him, dats fer sure, but I's ain't goin' back, yous hear me Skip, ya can't make me. If dere's one promise I ever make it would be not to ever fall in love wit' him, an' if I do shoot me please." Alley yelled getting impatience with him.

"If yous go ta Brooklyn yous could be a good newsie, an' ya don't have ta wear ya hair back all the time either," he said.

"Yah...what eva, I'm not goin' back Skip you can't make me!" Alley said walking out on him. Skip shook his head, and smiled as she left it was fun arguing with her about anything. The next morning

_Alley was up, and read to Carry the banner_, she was talking to Speed and Zero, about Spot, and how that they thought it would be good for her to go to Brooklyn, '_right, like dat will happen, ever!' _she thought to herself

"Look, if ya don't like it up dere ya can always come back, whenever yous want ta," Speed said.

"It ain't like Queens is filled wit' newsies all da time, like Brooklyn usually is," Alley rolled her eyes.

"Thanks guys, I's can almost grantee I wont be dere long until dey all know about me past... if I's go." she replied, looking over at them putting their hats on.

"We got cha back he'ah Alley," they said together, looking at each other.

"Yah dats da only problem, yous got me back he'ah, but what about in Brooklyn!" Alley sighed, with little fear in her tone.

"Goil, yous been fightin' since yous was five, if not before, wit' some tips from Central, an' us yous will be fine," Zero said, pulling off his hat again.

"I's think dat it might even do ya a world of good, especially if ya get ta be good friends wit' Spot." Speed said wrapping an arm around her as she rolled her eyes again.

"Yah, I's sure hope so, what's up wit' Central anyways, he ain't like any of da newsies from around he'ah, ya know? He acts like he's hiddin' somethin'," Alley said, pulling her shoes on.

"Man, I's don't know, he ain't even told us were he's from neither," Speed rolled his eyes, but listened to them talk.

"Kinda makes ya question him don't it?" Zero asked.

"Question who Zero?" a guy with dark brown hair asked, walking in the now quiet room.

"Oh, no one yous know, Central," Speed lied (he was good at it).

"Yeah, if yer sure,"

"Positive." he snapped.

"Come on yall, lets jus' go carry da banner, an' stop fightin' over stupid little things, like a person." Alley said, and walked out of the room, with the guys behind her.

'_So Spot's comin' he'ah for a few days, great jus' what I's need, more stress. I don't know, I's wonder what will happen guess we'll find out soon enough, hope were all okay when dis is ovah'_ Alley thought to herself. '_My last pape finally'_

"High jackin' could kill millions, hey thanks Mr. Yo... Hey Central, how'd yer day sellin go?" Alley called walking over.

"Well ta tell ya da truth Sass..."

"Wait...Shh yous he'ah dat? Some ones comin', dey ain't from around he'ah neither. Da way dey walkin', da pace is off, I'll say it's da Manhattan or Trenton news boys... Naw, Trenton knows bettah den ta come 'round dese parts anymore," she laughed, at the thought.

"It's da Manhattan ones keep yer eyes open, watch my back, k," she said.

"Hey ya ain't gonna jump Jack again are ya? Dat wasn't smart last time ya did dat," he said.

"Naw, jus' goin' mess around wit' 'um ya know how it goes, wit' me, always doin' somethin' stupid." Alley said. So she is waiting behind this statue when Jack comes by and, she stuck her foot out, _Boom..._.and Jack went down.

"Ya awright Jack?" Racetrack asked.

"Yah, ya all right Kelly, I's must not have seen ya dere, my fault," she said, looking down at him.

"Yah I's will be fine, so what ya tryin' ta do Alley? Kill me!" he asked, she gave a weak laugh.

"Naw, but not a bad idea dough, so what yous doin' in Queens,... an' wit' cha boys Jack? No problems right," she asked, putting her fists up playfully (_she always liked to fight_).

"Naw, wese he'ah ta see Spot, heard he was takin' da toughest newsie from he'ah back ta Brooklyn wit' him, right?" he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yah, so what if he does, what's it ta ya? What ya goin' do 'bout it Jack, it ain't yer territory," she replied getting angry, with him slowly.

"Well dat would be yous right?"

"Yah, maybe what do ya care if it is,"

"Personally, I's don't, but den again I's need ta give Spot some pointers 'bout cha, he ain't gonna need 'um dough, yous jus' like da rest of da goils around he'ah." he said.

_Wham..._ not a smart thing to say to her face 'cause Alley got him with her right hook, '_this is what happens when people piss me off, other than me smart ass mouth, dat makes dem mad' _she thoughtThen Kid Blink came towards her ready ta fight

"Oh, wow, hold it back Kid, dat's some right hook ya got dere kid, but dat wasn't an insult on yer part," he coughed out, holding his side.

"No, well it sounded like one, didn't it?" Alley replied, as he got up again.

"Look, sahrry I's said it, lets jus' back up."

"'iight, what eva ya say,"

"Jus' a sec, hey Central come he'ah," she called.

"Yeah, what ya wantin'?"

"Will ya go find Skip for Jack please, thanks," she said, not giving him enough time to answer her.

"Hey...wait a minute Central?" Racetrack called.

"Yah, so what da ya want?" Central asked, turning around.

"I's seen you some where's before haven't I's... were ya from man?"

"Not from around he'ah, dats fer sure," said Central disgusted with Racetrack as it was.

"Yah, I's already knew dat." Race said.

So Central went off to find Skip ignoring Racetrack, finding Skip for Alley when Racetrack started talking about him once again.

"Hey, Jack, is dere somthin' up wit' him, or what? I's mean he looks so familiar like I's seen 'im some where's before. Like in Trenton... or Mid town... or maybe even da Bowery, some where like dat," he finished. Alley's turn to but in now.

"What about Brooklyn?" Alley asked suspiciously, not hearing it come up. Racetrack snapped his fingers and said.

"Dats it, why didn't I's see it sooner, dats where I's seen 'im before Jack. He's a Brooklyn newsies, what da yous think... Jack?" he asked.

Jack replied way to fast "Naw, Spot wouldn't send 'im down he'ah ta do dat, he's smarter den dat, some one could get 'im for it like Skip, if he found out, 'bout it."

"An' if he did it's only 'cause he wants info. on her." he said pointing at Alley.

"Yah, wait why me?" she asked looking at them.

"Because, Spot wanted it most likely, an' he can get everything he wants; but I'll reassure ya he wouldn't do dat." Jack told her.

"I don't know Jack, ya a lil' look worried bout somthin', ya know don't ya? Ya know he's from Brooklyn, jus' tryin' ta cover up for Spot's misfortune ain't cha?" Alley said with a grip, and a small smirk.

"Ya know Jack, dere right he's one of da Brooklyn boys, I's seen 'im dere before to," looking up this time Boots butting in.

"Amazin' what ya can learn from a Brooklyn newsie ain't it, but I's ain't got nuthin' against 'im dough, jus' sayin' ya know," Kid Blink said looking at her.

"Yah, it is," she said, thinking about it.

"What 'bout Brooklyn...an' who you goin' against dis time Blink, hey Jackie boy how's it rollin'," came an unfamiliar voice, but Alley knew who's it was, it belonged to the one and only Spot Conlon.

"I's outta he'ah, 'iight, latah," she said, and took off flying away from there.

She could hear him in the distance yelling at them for not stopping her. She had a plan, she would have to go some where else though, she would try to put it in to action that night, at least that's what she thought would happen.

Alley ran all the way back to the lodging house, she was so mad for unknown and unclear reasons. She slammed the door when she walked in, which got her two best friends attieon, and they were close behind her all the way up the stairs. When she got to her bunk she grabbed some of her things, and headed up to the roof with Speed, and Zero, still right behind her all the way. They didn't even bother questioning her until she sat down, and started going through all of things over and over.

'_I saw what he looked like, and I's pretty much figured I's cant put up wit' him, so dats it, so ta night I'm gone fer good_' she thought, and sighed.

After about ten minutes of putting her stuff in her only bag they finally realized something happened and was wrong, _but what!_

"Oh, man Alley, what happened?" Speed asked, being real stern about it.

"Nuthin'," Alley lied.

"Wese know ya better den dat, plus wese can see it in ya eyes yous lyin', an' we can he'ah it in ya voice when ya talk, so wese know somethin's wrong, what is it?" Zero asked, looking at her straight on.

"Yous wanna know, well I's saw 'im, bout an... hour ago, I's cant put up wit' him, I'd rather kill myself foist," she said, madly as Speed helped her up.

Speed looked over at Zero they had never seen her so intimidated by a person, and a person she didn't even know. They couldn't think of anything to do or say that might help her out so they just watched her quietly.

A few minutes later Skip burst through the roof door with Central, and San (one of his friends) on either sides. Luckily she was smart, she had already told them what she had needed to right before Skip broke through. Then Alley started to climb down the fire escape with her bag over her shoulder, she needed her space at the time.

"Where ya goin' now Alley!" Skip screamed down at her.

"I's will be back in awhile, I's need some space fer now, get ova yerself!" she yelled back at him looking up.

"Spots goin' lose it, yous awready ran off on 'im once," she heard, San yell in the back round.

"Fuck Spot, let 'im get mad, do I look like I's care. Tell 'im ta go jump off da bridge for all I's care!" Alley yelled back up.

Alley finished climbing down, throw her bag on the ground, and went to Central Park, she thought about things for almost two hours, waiting for her watch to finally strike ten. At nine forty-five she was cooled down enough, and started to make her way back up to the lodging house fire escape. As she started to climb up the ladder some one called her name. She turned around fast enough to see a fist throughen, she ducked missing it, and attacked from the bottom. She had who ever it was in a headlock (at least that's what she thought), that's when she had to let go, there was a sharp pain running throughout her whole right arm by this time.

Alley looked at it she had been stabbed by that guy, but was bleeding only a little bit. Yet the crimson liquid quickly stained her light blue shirt, as it ran down her arm slowly. So she went, and climbed to the top of the roof with her good arm this time. When she had pulled herself over the edge she let herself collapse to the rooftop. By this time she was very tired, and her arm hurt so much that she couldn't move it much at all, Zero came over lifted her up, sitting her down against the other side of the chimney.

"Hey, Alley, yous ok? Yous look tired what happened?" Speed asked nervously. She turned to him, and lifted the right arm sleeve up so he could see it.

"Damn, who stabbed you?" Zero asked madly.

"Don't know, didn't see 'is face, I's was comin' back someone called me I's turned fast ducked, an' jus' missed a right hook I'm guessin'. I's had 'im for a minute I's got one punch to da eye, den I's had 'im in a head lock, next thing I know is dat he had stabbed me." she slowly told the story of the night. While she was telling it Speed dressed her wound, and said he had an idea who it was.

"Look ya have ta get out of he'ah as soon as possible, 'cause dis guy if its da one I think it is, wont rest until he gets ya ta Brooklyn, or are outta he'ah, dats a sure thing. We really don't want cha ta go dough, we will miss ya." he said, in a shaky voice trying not to shake, and not to cry.

"We will help ya get out of he'ah tammorw night, if yer willin', dis way were all rested, an' ready ta get ya ta safety, for a while at least," Zero said, in return. Then when they went back down, Val showed up the only other one Alley really talked to any.

"I's heard ya were hurt, an' in trouble if ya don't get out of he'ah soon, I's jus' want'cha ta know dat, goil I love ya like a sista, I's will miss ya." she sighed.

"Thanks, I's love ya to goil," then she started crying softly, Alley sighed at the thought of leaving.

Finally the two girls went back down, and went to bed, Val was really comforting to talk to, and she always had been and would be. To bad she didn't know someone was watching the two of them as they came down, Alley she had her hat off with her hair at her ears.

It was Saturday morning, and everyone was up, and gone except for Alley. She was tired as hell from the night before, and didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. She was too tired, and her arm hurt too much to move it at all. When Skip came in, and started shaking her lightly.

"Oww, damn, dats me bad arm, what da hell da ya want Skip I's tired," she said, sounding ruder then hell, as usal.

"Look wese gotta ta talk now, jus' a lil' while ago Mush Myers came ta see me, know why?"

"Naw, but I's sure yer gonna tell me so why?" Alley said tiredly.

"He knows something's up, wit' ya Sass."

"What, _damn_, how?" she screamed at him.

"When yous, an' Val came down from da roof he was still up, an' yous were upset, he said you were both cryin'. He likes ya, he thinks yer pretty, ya better keep an eye out he might find ya an 'cause trouble ya know da type, you've dealt with 'um before, he worry's me." he said upsetly.

"Well I'm gonna go fer a walk taday, no one knows where I's go, so I will be fine don't worry so much, like ya said, he likes me so he wont tell no one, or hurt me fer dat matta. I's is hopin' not to run in ta da lovely Spot Conlon to, so I's gettin' outta Queens for a while ta night." she told him unashamed.

"So where are ya goin?"

"Out by da pier ta cool down, den maybe ta Central park later on taday, I's jus' ain't sure yet. As long as I's don't get killed, I's will be back tonight round... lets say nineish." she said, before he could but in again.

As she left Spot went in the room to talk to Skip about her she guessed. But before he did he gave her a look, that sent a chill down her spine.

'_Man he really bugs me, it ain't like me ta get chills when a guy looks at me like dat. What's wrong wit' me he's full of hatred for me I can tell. But deres somethin' 'bout him_' she thought as she stood in the hall. She walked down the stairs, and around the corner to the door. She left in a huff, if Skip told Spot were she was going be she'd kill him. _ 'But he wouldn't i's trust Skip, I think.' _ She thought to herself.

Spot walked into the lodging house looking for Skip. He ran up a few stairs as he passed a girl that caught his eye. He stood there staring at the girl with Dark golden hair, blue green eyes, and dark tan skin. Spot thought about it twice, and pulled his attention back to what he was there to be doing.

"Yo, Skip, can wese talk?" asked Spot walking in the room.

"Depends, what about, but I guess so. Yah, so what's wrong Spot, ya need... somethin'?" Skip asked.

"Well...,Yah. I's was sorta wonderin' where Alley went, if ya don't tell me I's could kill ya, or hurt ya bad, ya know dat don't ya." he replied madly.

"No way man, threatin' me wont work, she'd kill me before yous got yer hands on me if I's told ya, plus I's ain't about ta break da trust between me newsies, and myself." he said mad.

"Damn it Skip, she's goin' ta Brooklyn wit' me, so she ain't yer newsie anymore, is she...huh, am I's right or what?" he yelled. Skip just shrugged, and gave him a _we'll see look_.

"Is dat a threat, jus' you wait!" Spot said.

"Hey, I's didn't say nuthin', but ya know jus'' 'cause Alleys a goil doesn't mean ya can control her, Many have tired before an' failed, she's to stubborn, and argues back way to much." Spot stood up madly.

"Yous wait, I'll have control ova her, you jus' watch me. Plus she wouldn't dare sayin' nuthin' ta me," he said walking out.

"I's wouldn't hold yer breath Spot," Skip called after him.

Right before Alley had got to the pier Mush grabbed her, and pulled her into the alley. She just stood there for minute hoping, he was going to say something she guessed he had something on his mind. Alley couldn't believe that Mush knew about the things that were happening. Then he looked up to say something, and he did.

"Look I's know I's saw ya las' night an' ya were cryin', I's know somethin's up. I's know who stabbed ya, an' ya gotta get out of he'ah ta night unless ya wanna be dead by mornin'." she looked up.

"Naw, really I's would already be gone awready, but somthin' happened," she said pulling at her shirtsleeve.

"I's can help ya, you'll have ta move ta Manhattan for a while though. Wese can get ya some dresses, an' yous can be an actually goil. If ya agree I's would love for ya to be me goil...what da ya say?" he asked, in almost a whisper looking at the ground.

"Ok, your sort of cute. But no dress, I's ain't like dat."

"What you said yes," he asked surprised.

"Yah, fer some odd reason." she answered.

"Wow, meet me on da roof ta night at ten, an yous I'll have ta were your hair down in Manhattan. So were ya off ta?" he asked.

"Okay, I's be dere, ta da pier," she said.

'_Wow, I just said yes to Mush, weird, guess I couldn't turn him down, just didn't want to' _she thought and a small smile crossed her face. He's just so different, he's sort of cute to, in a way. But so was Spot, but she didn't know quiet yet how she truly felt. She didn't think she could ever fall for Spot; she promised, but she did. '_What do ya think will happen?' _she thought to herself.

So Alley was on her way to the pier, once_ again_. She had to walk past at least five or more that had to many other newsies on them already that day (since it was Sunday) everyone was out. Then she found one that only had a few girls on it. One looked really upset that she just couldn't walk by with out asking something, or checking on her, so that's just what she did.

Alley went over, and sat next to the girl, and asked her. "Hey hun, what's wrong, or on yer mind?"

She looked up startled "Oh nuthin', Well...yah dere is somthin', but let me start of wit' me name, I's Violet Shuford, a Brooklyn newsie, yer a newsie to I's guessin', right?" she asked.

"Yah, see da hat, an' outfit, lets keep it quiet ok, I's Alley but yous can call me Sassy my friends do its easier dat way, so what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Uhh...well if ya know Spot..." she started.

"Yah, I's know 'im unfortunately," she said.

"Well I's been goin' out wit' Hoods, (a Brooklyn guy) for some time..."

"So yer happy right, an' he ain't hurtin' ya is he?" she asked questioningly.

"Wese happy, he would nevah hurt me. Its well... how da I put it...Spot, he don't like it dat wese goin' out, an' he's had dis thing for me since I's first meet 'im in Brooklyn...uh...three years ago maybe. I's don't wanna be rude but I's think he's startin' ta get ta me a lil' bit, ya know?" she asked, looking up wondering.

"Yah, I've heard dat he can be big trouble sometimes, but it ain't always bad ta be rude ya know, gotta let 'um know yer not interested." Alley said finishing up a small note.

"Yah, ya would know, ya know everything 'bout dat, don't cha," came Spot's voice from behind them.

"Damn it, he told ya where I was," was the first thing off Alleys lips.

"Violet cha need ta leave, now, if ya know what's good fer ya," he sort of demanded, with an devilish look in his eyes.

"Yah, ok but don't fuck wit' me any more Spot, I's can get ya if I's tried," she said, in a violent tone almost frighten. So she stood and they shook hands, and the note slipped into her grip, and she walked off pissed.

Alley sat back down, not questioning Spot at this point.

"So, I's see ya got a problem mindin' yer own business, right?" he demanded.

"Naw, she got a guy, an' yous da one pushin' her, right, dats you isn't it. What da ya want from me Spot?" she asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Ya know, yous can be a real big bitch sometimes, I's heard ya wasn't goin' ta Brooklyn, wit' me, an' da oddah guys, is dat true?" he asked.

"Yah, really, well ya heard right, an' I's only an bitch when I's around a jerk like ya...Ohh Shit!" she clapped her hands to her mouth, knowing she said the wrong thing, to the wrong person. Next thing she know she's flat against the pier, clutching her stomach with a small aching pain, going through her ribs.

"Ohh...Oww damn dat hurt. Damn Spot, I's was jus' messin' wit' cha," Alley said in a little bit of pain. Then she got up and started walking back when he grabbed her arm.

"Oh an' I's thought ya didn't hit goils Spot," she said turning in his grip.

"I don't I's mean damn ya… hey wait, I's ain't done talkin' ta ya yet," he said, now my turn to but in.

"Da ya swim?" Alley asked looking at him.

"Wh...Yah, I's guess I's do," said Spot confused.

"Well let me say than, hope ya have a nice swim,"

Right then she punched him, and sent him head first into the water (right off the pier). Then like she planned she went off to Jay's for dinner with the other newsies in the area there. Maybe later she would finish her ideas, and head to the park. That's if details didn't get in the way too much.

Later on

A little while later Spot walked into the restaurant, still soaking wet from before. He was in a really pissy mood now, and couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Whoa, Spot what happened?" Racetrack asked, confused looking at his soaked friend.

"Nuthin' much, jus' a fight dats all, nuthin' I's cant handle," he replied tiredly, with a chill in his voice looking around the room.

"Shh...All dat, an' bein' knocked off da pier, nuthin' ya cant handle right." Shit once again she had said the wrong thing, at the wrong time, to the wrong person. ( _As yous my already know, or figured I have a tendency ta open my mouth at the wrong time, a lot...or maybe I just like causing trouble, and seeing what will happen ta myself. Don't no just the way I have always been I guess, big mouthed is how you'd put it.)_

See after she had said that she knew it was a big mistake, because he gave her this look, and came after her. Alley guessed he was ready to kill her right about now, and she was right. Like you could see Spot doing, he throw her against the wall, she knew he was going to kill her if he could. Spot knew he usually didn't, and wouldn't hit of hurt a girl but he was willing to make a sacrifice for her.

A little while later she woke up back in the lodging house, in her bed looking up to see Eve, and hear Mush talking to her quietly.

"Hey, Alley how's ya feelin'? I's mean aftah Spot almost killed ya an' all," Eve asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"Ha… Fine I's guess, but ya should have let 'im kill me, da way things are goin', me life's fucked up, as it is." she replied making a joke about it.

"So Eve how'd I get back he'ah anyways?" Alley asked wondering about it.

"Oh, I's forgot ya got knocked out, Mush carried ya back he'ah. Ya better thank 'im fer it ta, thank 'im fer getting' ya outta dere. While Spot walked away he probably would have came back, ta finish ya up lata on." she answered.

"Yah..._huh_, well ya should of left me dere, maybe I's wouldn't be back he'ah if ya did"

"Hey, sahrry if I's knew ya was gonna be ungrateful... but no I's still think I woulda brought ya back, but thanks for da kindness. I's don't know I's might not 'ave brought ya back if I's knew how ya felt, once I got back." Mush said, sort of rudely, and upset but more to himself.

"Sahrry...I's jus' not use ta havin' some one on me side. Always used ta bein' on me own, defendin' myself, jus' a thing," she said, in a low tone.

"Hey it's ok, I's didn't mean ta upset ya any," he said, and with that she rolled over on her side.

"Hey, Eve can ya go for a bit, me an Alley need ta talk," Mush said, and with that she got up mad, and left because she wanted ta know what was going on.

"So Alley, what's da news what happened 'tween ya, an' Spot on da pier taday?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if ya want ta know, I's 'ill tell ya. So I's was on da pier talkin' ta dis one really upset goil, who jus' happened ta be from Brooklyn, den Spot shows up, an' made 'er leave, I's meetin' wit' her at nine ta night. Well Spot punched me 'cause ya know I's got a smart mouth sometimes, when I's got up I's guess I's said somethin' stupid, but I's punched him. Hey.. what...no it ain't my fault he fell off da pier. I mean..." she said starting to stutter.

"What do ya mean, I's ain't blamin' ya, so can ya move any?" he said.

"I's think so, yah," she stood up, and went to sit beside him.

"Well, tell me, how do I's look other den tired?" Alley asked.

"Oh gawd, where's Alley!" Speed yelled, busting through the door with Zero behind him.

"I's right he'ah guys," she said, laughing at them for being stupid.

"What happened, yous ok, did Spot hurt ya bad," Zero spit out.

"Hey, fella's I's okay jus' got knocked out dats all." Alley said rolling her eyes.

"Yous guys I's got somethin' ta tell ya, its important you guys will want ta know it." she said real seriously looking at Mush ta make sure it was all right.

They just stood there looking at her, she was pretty sure that they knew what she was about to be said.

"Look we think we know what your goin' ta say so let us say it first, look I's know dat yous have a hard time sayin' it, but wese gonna miss ya, jus' as much as yous gonna miss us which is a whole bunch wese know." Speed said getting upset.

"Well look, its bout six so I's gotta start gettin' me stuff tagether again. But he'ah yall give me a hug, guys I'll come back ta see ya every weekend, hopefully. An since...well jus' let me tell ya dat yous like me family, I's will miss ya, jus' as much," Alley said, and turned to Mush for support on the topic.

After that the guys left the room, and Alley went over to her bed, and started getting just what she needed together again, before she had to rush of to meet Violet again that night.

"So Mush, do you think ya can meet me at ten at da pier so wese can get ta Manhattan sooner. I's mean yous don't mind dat I's have ta meet her, better yet come wit' me. What do ya say?" she asked, in a jumbled up sentence.

"Whoa, cool it, it's fine dat yous got ta meet her I's understand, an' yes I's will go wit' ya. So lets get movin' dough so wese can get dere after I's talk ta Jack. Im gonna tell 'im I's goin' home tonight, lets see what he says," he said, as we walked out of the room together.

"So what's goin on, where you want me ta wait, while ya tell Jack 'bout it?" Alley asked getting board.

"Jus' wait over dere it will only take a minute, den well leave, an' start headin' for da pier since it's about eight fifteen awready." he said positively, and pointing to a chair.

After he had talked to Jack we left he really wasn't in a good mood, she guessed because he wasn't saying anything to her, and his eyes showed anger. She couldn't take the silence she was about to say something when Mush shoot out these words.

"He got mad at me, for wantin' ta go home. I cant believe dat guy, but I's told 'im dat I's was goin' weather he liked it or not, jus' cause he's da leada doesn't mean he controls me."

"Hey, Mush cool down, were still goin' dats what matters, right now. Hey there she is, but she has a friend wit' her ya wanna wait I'll be back in a few minutes, 'iight?"

"Yah, I's 'ill be he'ah,"

So Alley started to walk towards the pier not sure what was going to happen next. Well she was looking better, but her friend looked upset this time, she was wondering what advice she was gonna end up giving to this poor girl, that was so upset now, she gave a weak laugh.

"Hey wait up, don't say anything yous gonna regret, I's jus' sayin' be careful I'll be waitin' he'ah fer ya when yous ready ta go," Mush said nervously.

"Look I's will be careful, don't worry bout me, they'll jus' want some advice most likely. I's will be back in a little bite, jus don't worry, so much." she replied. A few minutes later she was on the pier talking to them.

"Hey Sassy, dis is me friend Buttercup, she's been havin' some trouble jus' like me I's have. But we gotta hurry up 'cause see over dere dats Hoods, he's wit' Pounder, Pounder's wit' Buttercup, an' yous already know dat Hoods is wit' me," she said, quietly not wanting to be over heard by any one.

"So what they doin' he'ah, an' what's da problem wit' ya Buttercup?" she asked confused.

"Well, I's been confused for awhile, an when Violet told me 'bout you I's knew I's needed ta talk ta you. See 'bout two weeks ago Snickers came inta town, an well I's in dis placement were I's sorta like Snickers but I's been goin' wit' Pounder, what should I's do? I's like both dese guys but can only be wit' one of 'um." she said in a whisper, looking at the guys down below talking.

"So, what da ya think she should do?" Violet asked looking over to me.

"Well, I's cant solve it interlay, but I'd go wit' who eva yous can be wit' easiest. But I's will tell ya now it ain't easy ta do somethin' like dis, even I's made mistakes before." she told her very seriously.

"Yah. All I's hava ta do know is figure out which one ta be wit', which one I's like da most." she said a little upset but better.

She got up and walked off the pier and over to Pounder, waiting for us them finish up talking. She saw the fear in Mush's eyes grow of what not sure, but Alley thought it had something to do with him seeing both the guys look at her from a distance, so she tried ta hurry up a bit, as it was getting later.

"So how's yous, an' Hoods doin'?" she asked.

"Uh...Well were fine," she stuttered lookin towards him, while at the ground, then back to Sassy/Alley.

"But see I's think dat I's startin' ta get dis thing for Snickers as well, I's mean he's always 'round me or Buttercup. He's jus' really funny, an' I's got somethin' for 'im ya know what I's talkin' 'bout right, it's kinda hard ta explain but what da ya think I's should do?" she asked getting upset.

"I's think ya should tell Buttercup how ya feel bout 'im, dere's nuthin' worse den seein' somethin' you want, an' not bein' able ta have 'im. I's felt dis way before ta 'bout one guy but I's couldn't tell 'im dat I's liked him more den a friend, it would lose all his trust at dat point." Sassy tried to explain to her.

"Yah...thanks I's will tell her tammorw, or when ever I's have da time," she said, a little relived.

"Ta tell ya da truth 'bout guys ya like if dey start goin' out wit' someone else den yous wont like him as much anymore, an' you'll be betta off bein' friends." Sassy told her.

So they sat down, and talked a little while longer about their life's. Alley told her to come find her in Manhattan if she ever need her, and then they hugged, and she left with Hoods arm around her. Sassy walked off the pier not knowing what was going to happen in her life from this point on, she only knew it was going to be tougher then before now.

"So...what she tell ya, yous should do Vi?" Hoods asked, as she walked over to him.

"She told me I's should tell da truth, an' tell Buttercup how I's feel bout it. Then maybe I's wont have dat feelin' anymore, dats what she told me Hoods, dats it, nuthin' more." she said, in reply.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta be rude. But...i's love ya Vi, an' deres somethin' 'bout her I's jus' don't trust." he said looking over at her.

"Yous don't trust 'er? Yous don't even know," she said looking at him.

"Don't get me wrong I's jus' don't like somethin' 'bout 'er, she's got dat hidden side like Spot has," Hoods told her truthfully.

"Hey, it's fine I's sorry to, I's love ya to." she said, while they walked home talking about that kind of things.

"Mush, where are you?" Sassy said, walking over to the building that he was standing at before.

"I's ready ta go, come on dis ain't funny," she said looking around.

"Sahrry, I's was watching some people over dere dough," he said, explaining to her why he wasn't there_. (at least most of it)._

"It's okay, jus' don't do dat ta me again, lets go now." Sassy/Alley said putting a hand on her waist.

"Yah, okay lets go, it will only take a lil' while ta get back from he'ah." he said taking her hand.

They started walking down the street together. Just like Mush had said it was taking them a while to get there. It had just hit mid night when they arrived out side of the Ivering Hall.

"He'ah we are, dis is where wese gonna stay for da night if wese can get away wit' it." he said, walking in. A few minutes later a nice looking lady walked down the hall.

"Ah Mush hello were ya been kid?" she asked.

"Around, 'um Medda I'd like ya ta meet... uh...Sassy, Sassy dis is da most vocal star on Villadone (SP) stage," Medda blushed, and realized they weren't at the lodging house.

"So do you need a place to stay ta night sweetie?" she asked looking at her.

She hadn't really thought about that but didn't show though; guess she didn't plan very well.

"Well, yah, I's guess so I's didn't really think 'bout dat when I's left earlier," Sassy said, realizing that she hadn't planned this get away the all the way.

"Well, you can have this room hon." she said, and tossed a key to her, with number four on it.

"You can show her where it's at Mush, is that alright?" then she walked away.

"Come on, lets get ya settled in for da night den Tamara' I'll introduce ya ta da guys. Plus I's gotta show ya around da town, an' get ya a bed at da lodgin' house." he said, with a worry in his voice.

"He'ah it is room four, so Mush what's yer plans for da night?" she asked, walking into the room.

"Nuthin', jus' get some sleep some where. Not sure yet were I's goin', don't really want ta go ta da lodgin' house, and wake every one up dis late." he replied, shutting the door.

"Hey ya know what, why don't ya stay he'ah ta night. I's will let ya stay, if ya want but ya gotta tell me yer last name,"

"Well...ok, deal," he said, and they spit shakes on it.

"So...yer last name is?" She asked looking at him.

"Uh...don't laugh, but its Myers, so what's yer last name?" he asked.

"Nice name, I like it, well mine is Anderson," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, so ya like bein' called doll?" he asked.

"Not really but I's don't mind if its by you," she replied sitting down.

"Well let me ask ya now will ya be me goil while yous here?"

"I don't know what ta say…I's like ya but I's don't wanna end up hurtin' ya by endin' up goin' off wit' da odda guy I's like." she said getting a little tired.

"I's wont be hurt if ya leave me fer anudda guy, at least I's don't think I's will be, so what do ya say?" Mush told her.

"I don't want ya ta take this real serious if I's say yes dough," Sassy said looking at him.

"I wont, no strings attached, promise," he said taking her hand.

"Awright I's guess as long as deres no strings attached." Sassy said smiling.

Most of that night they stayed up talking about stuff, when we did finally go ta bed they were both happy as could be. He was on the bed were he fell asleep soon after, and she was in the chair beside of the bed stretched out. That morning Mush got her up with the sun at like six. _(Which gave Him about two hours of sleep all together)_

"Come on get up, ya gotta get up. I's can't believe ya slept like dat, well I's gonna ta get me papes I's will be back in five minutes or so, be ready ta go by den," and with that he left the room wide-awake.

'_Man I's didn't know anyone could sleep like dat, I's jus' hope Spot don't realizes its her, dat would be 'bout da worst thing eva_' Mush thought to himself as he walked down the road.

'_So this was where my life had taken me, me, and my big mouth, Gawd! Right at this point I have no idea what my life will be like, from now on. Da only life I's had ever knew was back in Queens… back in Queens, boy was I gonna miss dat place, me only home. The only life I had ever known was being… a so-called tough newsie in the Queens area. In about two minutes that was all takin' away from a former tough Queens goil. Now what would happen? Ten years in Queens it was my life, but we'll see what happens here, bet ya I wont be he'ah for more den a year if that… at all' She_ thought as she fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

All these characters belong to Disney except for, Sugar, Light, Tootsie, Sassy, Ginger, Kat, Pounder, Hoods, Central, Fear. And all of the ones in Queens, and reminder Alley's now called Sassy.

By: Sassafras Lei 

That morning she woke up because of a slammed door outside and down the hall somewhere. A few minutes later she saw a very pissed off Mush walk through the door, he threw his papers on the floor, and closed the door behind him.

"Heya Mush… What's wrong?" Sassy asked sitting up.

"Well, when I's went ta get me papes I's saw Skittery." he said sitting down.

"Yah, and so?" she asked.

"He said dat Spot's gonna find ya, no matter what, he plans on lookin' fer ya fer a while, he told me dat at least." he said relaxing a bit.

"Oh, come on Mush, he ain't gonna find me, as long as I's bein' me new self. Which means changin' who I's is." she said, brushing out her hair since she didn't have to were it up, she never really did though.

'_Maybe if I's distract Spot den he'll ferget about Alley, an' he'll move on ta me, weird thing is Alley is me' _

"Yah... well jus' be careful what 'cha say." he said, grabbing his papers off the floor.

"So, where ya takin' me taday Mush?" she asked pulling on her hat.

"Wow, ya look different, but I's thought dat I's would jus' show ya around da town den, I's don't know maybe talk ta Light, an' see what she thinks 'bout ya." he said looking at a paper.

"Oh great, now I's bein' judged by some one who don't even know me dat makes it even betta," Sassy said reading a headline.

"Naw she's cool, an' yah every once an' awhile they do an article of da different strikes goin' on." he said looking at the second page also.

"So, ya ready ta go den?" she asked getting up.

"Yah, lets go now," he said grabbing his last few papers, and walking out behind her.

So they left the Ivering inn or hall, and walked all over the town he pointed at almost every other building in the progress. He showed her where everything she might need was, and wear she could get her things she needed, like for if she smoked and needed cigarettes, or just some clothes. They managed to walk around the whole town in the matter of three hours, and that's when they meet up with Light, and Sugar.

"Heya, Mush, baby where ya been?" called a girl with brown hair, and green eyes.

"Hey Sugar, how's da headlines taday?" Mush asked.

"Ha, go ask Jack dat one." she said flaunting a bit.

"Naw, me an' Jack ain't on talkin' grounds, so anyways dis he'ah is Sassy, she's da newest goil ta are group or area." Mush said talking to Light.

"Sassy is it? Well I'm Light, so do ya know what sells a pape?" Light asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Sassy looked at Mush she didn't know if Light was being serious or what, was she crazy all the newsies know about papers.

"Yah, do you?" she asked sneering.

"Jus' answa da question mouth," Light said.

"As Jack would put it headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes; so I's guess dat means newsies sell papes huh?" she said looking her in the eye.

"How'd ya know what Jack says, an' how'd ya know dat?" Light asked looking at Mush unsure.

"'Cause everyone says it, an' 'cause I's been a newsie for about...ten years now." Sassy said thinking about the answer for a minute.

"Wow, yer good, how'd ya learn ta sell like dat." Sugar asked as she sold two of Mush's papers.

"Well, its like I's said, I's been sellin' for eva, an' it's part bein' dat smart ass ya need ta be, an' demandin' da respect ya should be gettin' not jus' waitin' fer it ta be handed ova." she said laughing, Light shook her head disagreeing.

"Yer good, ya should do jus' fine he'ah, what's ya average ya sell?" Light asked.

"100 ta 150, jus' depends on what I's feel like, ya know how it goes." Sassy said turning around.

"Well, like I said yous should be fine den." Light said walking off, feeling a little threatened by her. Then the two of them left, and Mush took her hand, and they walked back towards the Lodging house together.

"So Lih, what do ya think of her? She seems pretty cool ta me, I's like her," Sugar asked Light.

"Well she's gonna do a good job sellin', but she has an attitude, dat she's betta den everyone else around he'ah." she said, flipping through a paper slowly.

"Yah I guess, but I's like her, I's think I'm gonna get ta know her somewhat, yous should to." Sugar said, selling her last paper.

"Fine, do what evah ya want, but she's hidden somethin' I's can jus' tell, plus Kat's gonna hate her, da odda goils are gonna feel threaten by her to I's think." Light said, with her own opionoins about every thing, and everyone.

"Hey, I's know 'cause Kats startin' ta like Mush again, but she'll live, an' what eva ya say I's gonna believe fer now, 'cause I's don't feel like fightin' over somethin' as stupid as dis." she said walking towards Tibbys, as she sold her last paper to an older lady.

"Yer right it don't even matta I's don't even think she's gonna stay he'ah long." Light said following her.

So they were walking to the lodging house, somewhere they hadn't been yet, and they saw one of Mush's younger friends, when he called to Mush as they walked by him.

"Hey Mush, who's da cutie wit'cha?" a littler guy called out.

"Hey Snipes, yous will meet her latah, right." he yelled back to Snipeshooter.

"He's sounds snotty, I's don't like bein' called dat." Sassy said looking at his friend.

"Oh dat's Snipeshooter don't mind him, he says dat 'bout all da goils dat walk in ta Manhattan territory." Mush said, turning down a northern street.

"Well I's guess he's gonna learn pretty fast den, he needs a new pick up line to, dat might help." she replied rolling her eyes.

Then the two just walked the rest of the way with out talking, until they got to the lodging house on Dunce Street.

"So he'ah wese are, da Manhattan newsie boy lodgin' house," he said sitting down on a step.

"So, get up," Sassy said.

"Yah, in a minute, ya know yous gonna be da sixth goil in da lodgin' house now." he said.

"Yah, so what's so special 'bout dat?" she said sitting down.

"Well, I's don't know ya still have ta meet Ginger an' Kat...Kat?" he said thinking about something.

"Kat? What is she cool, what's wrong? Hello!" Sassy asked, looking at him confused.

"Oh, nuthin', I's jus' think yer gonna like Kat, she's got an attitude jus' like yers." he said.

"Great, jus' what I's need another smart-ass ta put up wit', I's get enough of dat from Jack, ya know what I's talkin' about don't ya." she said, with disappointment in her voice.

"Naw, she's not like Jack, she's cool, she's not as bad as Jack is 'bout most things." Mush said, putting an arm around her.

"Oh yah, so why's didn't ya ask her ta go out wit'cha?" she asked pulling away.

"Oh man, I's didn't mean anything by it, I's really didn't, really I didn't," she said because she must have had hurt his feelings.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I's know ya didn't mean anything by it. 'Cause at one point I's did ask her, but she said no, she liked some one else. But Spot don't like her, so she got mad but we're still friends dough." he said getting up slowly.

"Look, Mush I's..." Sassy started.

"I know, I's know yous sahrry, jus' stop sayin' it," he said, grabbing her hand, and they went in.

As soon as we walked in Sassy saw these three guys, only one that she recognized as David, one of Jacks friends. They walked in, and two of the guys walked over to us, greeting Mush, and her.

"Hey, so Mush ya gonna introduce us ta yer friend he'ah, or do I's have ta do it?" one of the guys asked.

"Oh well, yah, David, Itey, dis is Sassy, Sassy two more of da guys." Mush said pointing.

"Look if Mush evah gets annoyin', or ta where he's botherin' ya come get me ok? I's know how ta take care of 'im." Itey said looking at her.

"Right, I's think I can take care of myself, I's don't need any ones help doin' dat, but thanks fer askin'," Sassy said giving him a smile as sweet as butter.

"Itey." David yelled as she caught his fist two inch's form her face and gave a weak smile.

"Hey, don't worry, I've learned ta tell when a punch is gonna be thrown, so dat means I's can stop dem to." she said to David as he pulled Itey away from her, and back to the table they were sitting at.

"Cool it Itey, come on Sass leave it be, he gets mad fast." Mush said pulling her down a hallway, and knocking on a door at the very end.

"Oh, yes Mush, how can I's help ya now?" the guy asked, walking out the door.

"Yah dis is Sassy, she's wantin' ta stay he'ah, 'cause she ain't got no where else ta stay, so can she?" Mush asked following him down the hall.

"So Sassy yer in luck, we have two beds left, I'm Kloopman an' you will be stayin' in the bed under Spots, and across from Boots," Kloopman said pulling out a book.

"So Mush, go show her where she's gonna be sleepin', so she can get settled in, oh yes, an' don't mind the guys" he said walking back down the hall to his room. So they walked up the stairs, and in to the door at the end of the hall.

"Okay, he'ah ya go yous unda Spot, an' across from Boots." he said walking over to a bed. '_Wonderful, right under Spot'_ she thought to herself.

"Yah ok, so ya gonna take me ta get somethin' ta eat now?" she asked turning to him.

"Oh, yah I's didn't even think 'bout dat, ya must be starvin' by now. Well come on, lets go ta Tibbys, ya can meet some more of da guys dere." he said jumping up on his bed.

"Well, I's okay, jus' a little hungry ya know." Sassy said, standing back up.

"Ok lets go den," he said jumping down again.

Then they walked back out of the lodging house, and back to Tibbys in about five minutes. When they got there, and went in they walked over to a table with four people sitting at it. Sassy looked at all the guys, and tried to rename every one she knew.

"Ok now Snipeshooter, Flinch, Ginger, an' Kat dis is Sassy she's new ta Manhattan." Mush said introducing them all.

"Hey Sassy, sahrry 'bout earlier, ya know what I's said." Snipeshooter said.

"Hey it's ok Snipes," she said sitting beside him.

"It's nice ta meet ya, I's Ginger hope ya'll like it he'ah." Ginger said.

"So how's da livin' he'ah?" Sassy asked.

"Well it's proved ta be a fine life he'ah most of da time," Kat said sitting up some. Then she saw Flinch, and he had dark hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Hey are yous all right, yous been starin' at da wall for a while now." Flinch said, grabbing her attention from whatever she was looking at.

"Yah I's ok I's was jus' thinkin' about somethin' dats all." she said turning to look at him.

"Are ya sure?" Kat asked looking from Mush to her courisley.

"Yah I's positive." Sassy said taking her drink.

So they finished up their meals, and headed back to the lodging house to get some rest, so they could get up early to sell papers, again. Did she really want to live her life like this, she just didn't know.

"So yous gonna be ok he'ah?" Mush asked, as they walked in the room.

"Yah I's think so, but I's guess well find out in a few days." she said, lying down on her bed.

"All right den, g' night Sass." he said, jumping up on his bed.

"G' night Mush." she replied back, and then fell asleep for that night.

That morning Sassy was woken up to Snipeshooter yelling her name out. "SASSY, Sass, hey Sass get up!" Snipeshooter yelled.

"What, okay, okay, I'm getting' up awright." she said sitting up some.

"So like where's Mush at right now?" she asked, not seeing him in the room.

"Oh, he's down stairs, an' I's Tootsie," said a familiar looking girl.

"Yah, I's met cha, goin' ta Maryland right?" Sassy said looking at her.

"Yah, but ya changed yer name wasn't yer name somethin' else, like...Al." she started.

"Yah, yer right, but I's got my reasons fer changin' it ta Sassy, tell ya all 'bout it when I got da time." she said stopping her before she said anything else.

"Well, yah, okay it must have been some time since I's been on dat trip." Tootsie said, walking down the stairs.

"Yah, 'bout two yeah's now." Sassy replied.

When she got down stairs she saw Mush staring at the wall, with out blinking so she asked if he was ok.

"Heya, Mush is yous ok? I mean ya jus' starin' at da wall like..." she started. "Like what?" he asked turning his head towards her.

"Well I's don't know, jus' starin', ya know." Sassy said, looking at him.

"Well, I's okay, jus' waitin' fer ya." he said getting up. "'Iight so lets go den" Sassy said, walking to the front door.

"Ya know dat Jack comes back taday right?" he said on the way out.

"Yah, I's aware of it, why?" she asked looking at him.

"When ya meet 'im jus' be careful what cha say round 'im, 'cause I's really don't want ta talk ta him," Mush said turning at the corner.

"Yah awright, I'll do dat," she said getting her papers.

So for the rest of the morning they didn't talk much, they just sold their papers. About an hour after lunch they were down too about ten papers each, that's when Jack showed up finally.

"Hey Mush, who's yer new friend?" Jack asked walking over. Mush just stood there looking at the paper in his hand.

"Look jus' introduce her ta me, awright," he said, in a threatin voice.

"Yah, ok dis is Sassy, Sass more of da guys," Mush said shortly.

"Well I's Jack, an' dis is Racetrack, Boots, an' Kid Blink." Jack said, pointing to the guys.

"Hey." the all said in unison, expect Boots. "Ya know, yous remind me of someone," he said looking at her closer.

"Really, can I's ask who dat would be?" she asked looking at him.

"Yah, um... anudda goil named Alley, why?" he asked courisley.

"Oh I's was jus' wonderin', if I's knew 'er," she replied.

"Ya know yous do look a lot like her, no ya look exactly like her," Racetrack said, "Well except she don't dress like dat, an' her hairs done different an' a shade lighta." then walked off with the others, but he doubled back, and got one more look in.

"Whateva." Sassy said, walking the other way with Mush.

"Oh heya Mush, I's fer got ta tell ya, Spot's comin' in lata, be cool 'bout it." Jack said running back to tell them.

"Yah, so I's heard from more den one." he said walking away.

"Fine jus' thought ya'd like ta know 'bout it, ya know." he called out.

"So Mush, what's up wit' 'cha?" Sassy asked walking beside him.

"Nuthin' jus' didn't wanna put up wit' Jack, not now anyways." Mush said selling two of his papers to an older lady.

"Right." she said throwing her last few papers on the ground, as they walked up to Tibbys.

They walked in, and sat down with Tootsie, Race, and Snipeshooter, and they ate some what. When they were about half way through Spot, and three others walked in behind him. He looked around until he spotted Jack, and then he sat down for a few minutes.

"Heya Mush, who's dat wit' Spot, not Central but da odda two of 'um?" Sassy asked, looking at them.

"Oh, dats Pounder, an' Fear wit' 'im, wonder what dere doin' he'ah," he said looking back to Racetrack.

"Spot look, dey got a new newsies," Pounder said spotting her.

"So what?" he answered.

"It's a goil one, dats what." Fear said pointing her out of the crowd.

"Oh really, why didn't 'cha tell me Jacky boy?" Spot asked him.

" 'Cause, she's been he'ah fer two days, an' she's awready got a guy, plus wese don't need ya takin' any more of are goil newsies away." Jack said nodding towards the table were she was sitting.

"We'll see how long she's wit' him." Spot said getting up, and walking over with his guys behind him.

"Hey, so yous must be new he'ah right?" he asked as he walked over.

"Yah, I's guess ya could say dat, couldn't 'cha." Sassy said looking up.

"I's Spot Conlon, I's da Brooklyn leader, an' dese are a few of me boys, Central, Fear, an' Pounder." Spot said, spitting in his hand and extending it.

"Ya can call me Sassy, nice ta meet cha." she forced out, doing the same thing, and shaking his hand.

"Ya got a strong grip ya ain't from around he'ah are ya?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Yah, yous could say dat too," she said again.

"Would 'cha stop sayin' dat." he said, with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Why? Does it really botha da Brooklyn leada dat much?" Sassy asked, giving him a smile.

"Yah, it does, it's annoyin'," he said throwing an angry look.

"An' dat's my fault." she said courisley.

"Yah, 'cause ya da one bein' annoyin'," Spot said.

"Bit me you..." Sassy started.

"Sass cool it!" Race said, looking at Spot.

"Damn it, most goils don't speak dere minds like dat, an' yous shouldn't either." Spot said getting mad.

'_Ya know Conlon, yous could get use ta a goil like 'er, you can totally get her if ya want her_'

"Oh really, well I ain't like most goils, an' I's ain't eva meet such a egotist jerk, maybe ya should work on dat." Sassy said, getting equally mad with him.

"You..." Spot started.

"Yah, what 'bout me? Look Mush I's will meet cha back at da lodgin' house lata, I's gonna go grab a few things. Oh. An' by da way Spot da word yer lookin' fer is bitch." she said getting up.

" 'Iight see ya in a bit den." he said, standing up also.

"Where ya goin' Mush?" Tootsie asked.

"I's think I's gonna go back ta da lodgin' house." he said, walking out the door.

"Oh, come on Race wese might as well go too." Tootsie said walking to the door.

"Yah ok, Spot I's guess we'll see ya in a while den." Racetrack said walking out the door, nodding his head at his friend.

Spot sat there a few more minutes dumbfound no girl ever told him off quiet like that before. He couldn't believe it, he totally wanted to get with this girl even more now than before. But could he afford to go after her, and would he risk everything he had going for him right at the time.

"I's do believe, dat she hates ya Spot." Jack said, as Spot walked back to the table.

"Yah I's don't think she likes ya like ya want her ta either." Fear said, putting a hand on Spots shoulder.

"Jack ya could of warrened me dat she had an attitude. An' fer ya Fear if I's wanted her ta like me she would," he said, brushing the comment to the back of his mind.

"What evah, ya know dat I's pretty sure dat she wont evah like ya, naw I's pretty sure I'd be safe bettin' on it." Jack said, thinking about how she just treated Spot.

" Iight, ya want ta make dat official, give me two weeks she'll be mine, I can garneted it." Spot said, and they spit shook on it.

'_What did I's jus' do? I's nevah bet on shit no more, oh well_' he thought.

"Okay, lets see ya work yer magic on 'er Spot... if ya can." Jack said, getting up.

"I's can do it, I'll be able ta get ta 'er, she can't keep pushin' me away foreva, an she wont." he said, also getting up, and walking to the door.

"Guys go back ta Brooklyn, an' tell da rest of 'um dat I's wont be home for a few days." Spot said, walking out the door with Jack on the way to the lodging house.

Time was flying for Sassy, as she wondered around town, and the pier selling her papers, it had all ready been a week. Spot still hadn't convinced her that he was _'the one' _for her, and he was running short on time, he had seven days left at tops. As Sassy sold, and the longer she was in Manhattan, the more she started to realize, that Spot was coming around a lot more often than what must be usual. Sassy wasn't the only one to notice though because one night Kat, and her got into a fight about the guys. In the main room at the lodging house Racetrack, and Mush were talking.

"Heya Mush what's wrong?" Race asked sitting across from him.

"Oh, well, ya know I's heard about dat bet Spot, an' Jack made last week, I's was jus' thinkin' 'bout 'er." he stopped short.

"And?" Racetrack asked.

"I like her a lot, but I's see da way she is when she's around Spot. An' I's only want 'er ta be happy 'cause maybe she's not the one fer me. Maybe deres no one right fer me," Mush said, lying down on his bed.

"Yah ok. Mush jus' give her a few days, 'cause Spots runin' short on time." Racetrack said litting a cigar.

"Naw, dey say if ya love somethin' ya should let it go," he said looking over at Racetrack.

"Maybe ya'd be betta off doin' dat but jus' give it a few days Mush, if worse comes ta worse ya know what'll happen." Race said dropping it.

Mean while downstairs Kat started bothering Sassy about Mush, and Spot.

"Ya know dat yous killin' Mush, bein' around Spot all da damn time." Kat yelled standing up.

"Oh really, an' why are you worried 'bout it, yous said no to him!" Sassy yelled back.

"Well, dats only 'cause I's didn't no how he really was 'till it was too late, an' yous jus' a jealous bitch." she said jumping up on the table.

"An' who's fault is dat, an' no I's not I ain't got nuthin' ta be jealous of, 'cause Spot likes me," she screamed, doing the same thing. Within those few sentences everyone was putting their attention on them.

"Would ya stop being such a tomboy an' jus' listen," she yelled.

"Bit me you stuck up bitch," Sassy said, dodging a cup thrown at her.

"Hey, yous almost hit me good try." she yelled.

"Uhh go ta hell," Kat screamed.

"I's plan ta, so I'll see ya dere," she yelled hitting her as Spot, and Blink walked in.

"Yous two stop it, yer actin' stupid." Spot yelled pulling Sassy down, and Blink doing the same with Kat.

"I'll get cha lata!" Kat called as Kid Blink pulled her away.

"I's will be waitin', when eva yer ready, lets see what yous got." Sassy yelled back.

"What's da mattah wit' 'cha, do yous want ta get kicked out of he'ah?" Spot asked.

"Do I's look like I care, 'cause yous know by now I's really don't anymore." she yelled walking out the door.

"Why does she have ta be so damn hard ta get through ta?" Spot asked himself as the door closed behind her.

Back upstairs everyone shut up as soon as they heard the screaming of the fighting below them. They knew who it was, and they all knew what was going on, so no one felt that they should go bother the two girls right then. They were all just sitting up their listening to the girls screaming until they heard Spot yell then Mush, Race, and Jack made there way down the stairs one at a time. They got to the bottom of the stairs as Sassy walked out the door with Spot following behind her.

"Great he'ah wese go again," Jack said looking out the window.

"Spot, get off my back 'bout it awready," she yelled at him, standing out side the lodging house.

"Jus' cool it, ya need ta get ova it, an' try ta get along wit' Kat." Spot said clamming down some.

"I's don't like Kat I ain't gettin' along wit' 'er eva, now would ya get off my back, an' jus' leave me da fuck alone." she yelled pulling out of his grip.

"Cool it babe, jus' calm down." he said, that was stepping over the line.

As Mush walked out he saw her punch Spot then walk off into the distance. Mush followed Sassy to the park, and sat on the bench beside her slowly.

"Hey it's ok, calm down." he said as she started to cry a little, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I's sahrry," she said, looking up at him through a blurry vision.

"It's awright, jus' calm down, I unda stand." Mush said feeling like this wasn't where he should be.

Mush felt so awkward he really did not feel like he was the guy that should be there comforting her. Something just didn't feel right about that, maybe because he knew better than most of them, what was going to happen between the two.

Back at the lodging house Spot had just walked back through the doors, rubbing the side of his cheek.

"Ha, so what cha do ta get her ta hit ya like she did Spot." Tootsie asked through laughs.

"Shudda up... is it really dat bad?" he asked looking at Tootsie.

"Naw, its not really dat bad, jus' a little black around da edges, at least it is right now anyways." she said sitting down.

"So what did cha do, ya got her hating ya awready didn't take long?" he gave a weak smile, and then answered.

"No, I's have a feelin' she'll come around in da next day or two." he said looking at the window.

"She betta, ya only have six days left, seven tops if ya want ta win da bet, yous an', Jack made." Tootsie said, looking over at Race who was confused.

"How'd 'cha know 'bout dat bet?" he asked turning to face her.

"Everyone knows, even Sass, dats why she ain't given' in, an' she's holdin' back more den usual." Tootsie said looking at him.

"Great! I'll get her dough, jus' watch me." Spot said walking away.

'_Hope Sassy changes the way she feels fer him den, in the next few days to, she really needs ta give Mush up she's killin' him more an' more everyday dis drags on._' Tootsie thought to herself, as she walked over to Racetrack.

Meanwhile back at the park Sassy was still upset, but was starting to calm down some after a few minutes.

"Yous awright doll?" she gave a weak smile looking up at him.

"Yah, I's jus' couldn't take da pressure, I's coulda killed 'er if Spot an' Blink didn't pull us apart." she said letting a tear a drop again.

"So what happened?" he asked wiping away a tear.

"We got into a fight over ya, den she called me a jealous bitch, like dat would botha' me." Sassy laughed a little.

"Yah we heard ya yellin' but wese didn't come down 'till wese heard Spot, den ya run out, an' him aftah ya." Mush said looking her in the eye.

"Ya know, if Spot wouldn't of yelled at me... ya know da way he looked at me when he met me again, it's like he wouldn't take his eyes off me. Like he was studyin' da way I's did everything it bugged da hell outta me, ya know? An' dat bet." Sassy said shaking her head.

"Yah, you know about dat, well what eva makes ya happy, but Spot does dat wit' all da goils, says he's makin' sure dere good enough right?" Mush said, dropping the subject.

"Right, but its still my choice," she said.

"Why don't ya jus' go out wit' him an' get it ova wit' Sassy, it wont hurt me dat much." He said looking at her.

"I jus' don't know yet, ya know." Said Sassy looking at the floor.

They just sat there for a while looking around the dark park for nothing special. By the time they got up they had been sitting there for about an hour or two. Then they got back up, and made there way back to the lodging house slowly together and slowly. As they walked up to it no one said anything until they had gotten upstairs, and everyone was asleep anyways, they whispered there good nights, then she waited for him to fall asleep. A little while later she snuck up to the roof with a blanket over her shoulders. Then she started to sing one of her favorite songs to herself as she looked towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

_I never cared too much for love, it was all just a bunch of mush_

_That I just did not want, Paid was the issue of the day_

_If my girlfriends got some game_

_Couldn't be more fly-Getting paid was everything_

A few minutes later Mush rolled over, and saw that Sassy was not in her bed anyone. So he quietly snuck up to the roof for a few minutes, just to hear her humming to herself. He was amazed with her voice as she started singing quietly, and Tootsies too he loved to her the girls sing. But Mush had an idea that he wasn't gonna let go to waste, so he went back down as she finished up the chorus, and Spot snuck up a few minutes later.

_And I was some girl about the floss_

_It was all about the cost-How much he spent on me_

_Seeks for a guy who gets the means, to be giving you diamond rings_

_It's what every fly girl -could wants or even dream_

As she finished up Spot walked over to the edge by Sassy without her even noticing him.

"Hey, dat was great." she jumped, he had startled her.

"Thanks, didn't know I's had an audiences, did I do dat ta yer eye?" she said standing up, biting her lower lip.

"Ahh, don't mind me, I's couldn't sleep, yah ya did, it's awright dough." he said sitting down.

"Yah, same he'ah, haven't eaten much lately neither," Sassy said sitting beside him.

"Well, are ya pregnant?" he asked.

"What! No I ain't pregnant," Sassy said looking at him.

"Hey it was a possibility. Aren't cha cold? It's freezin' up he'ah," Spot said, looking at the moon.

"Yah, a lil' it, ain't dat bad dough, could always be worse," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"If ya say so, I's guess yer right, it could defiantly be a lot worse," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I's know I am, odda wise I's wouldn't of, said it," she replied looking up at him.

"An' dey think I's conceited, look at cha. Dey where right Sassy is a good name fer ya," Spot said meeting her gaze.

"Yah, I's know dat to," she said, putting her head on his chest.

So they started talking, and they talked non-stop for the rest of the night, they were actually getting along which surprised both of them. Eventually they started getting tired, and from there she didn't know who fell asleep first, but she fell asleep in his arms. That morning Snipeshooter was the first to get up, and he realized that she wasn't there, since he always woke her up.

He went up on the roof, and saw that she was still asleep, but was surprised she was with Spot, out of all the people. '_Man i's cant believe dat she's playin' Mush. Gawd i's can't take It, but she's me friend so I ain't gonna tell 'im quiet yet._' Snipeshooter thought to himself.

A little while later she woke up beside Spot, she got up carefully so she wouldn't wake him up then went to get some papers. '_Man dis time i's really fucked up, i's gonna half ta tell Mush. And i's can't believe dat i's was breakin' a promise I made ta Skip, cause I can't fall in love wit' him, but i's guess i's all ready have_' she thought to herself. As she went off to the pier to sell, when she met up with Mush half why there.

"Did cha sleep well?" Mush asked.

"No, not really," Mush looked up at this.

"Oh really, ya looked pretty comfortable dis mornin' wit' Spot." she rolled her eyes.

"So what cha gettin' at?" Sassy asked.

"I's don't know I ain't mad, 'cause I's want yous ta be happy, but cha gotta choose who ya want ta be wit' an' soon," she looked up.

"Okay I's got dat, but I don't wanna hurt cha either, an' yous right, I's do need ta make a choice," she said as they walked onto the pier.

"Look it's gonna be over in six days if yous don't decide first," he said.

"Wh. What?" she asked.

"Ya hoird me," Mush said, walking off.

'_Right what a mess i's gotten in to now. Great jus' what i's need right now, maybe I should jus' really give in ta Spot, and see where that goes_' she thought to her self selling a few papers.

Back at the lodging house Spot had just woke up by himself, what had happened? So he got up, and made his way down stairs figuring that it had to be at least ten by now.

"Hey Tootsie where's Sassy at I's gotta talk ta her," Spot said, skipping the last few stairs as he came down.

"She went to sell wit' Mush, she was mubblin' 'bout somethin', but wouldn't say nuthin' ta any of us." Tootsie said looking up from where Itey, and she were.

"Well, she's mad at me," he said opening the door some.

"Why she mad at cha, she shouldn't be, should she?" she asked sitting down wondering.

"Look I's 'ill explain ta ya lata on," he said running out the door.

As he did so he almost busted Racetrack in the face, but he didn't really seem to notice so he kept running on. He couldn't figure out why she was so important to him, but she was so he had to find her and the sooner the better. Then he ran into some one else, he wasn't expecting to, some one he wished he wouldn't of.

"Heya Spot, ya lookin' for somethin'…or someone?" Light asked spotting her friend.

"Yah have either of ya seen Sassy around yet?"

"Well, Mush went dat way, but Sass is at her sellin' spot da pier, yous ok?" Blink asked, looking at his friend with little to no expression.

"I's jus' gotta talk to her dats all, Thanks," Spot said, running of again.

"Ya think he's actin' strange or somethin' happened?" Light asked.

"I's don't know, he has ta talk ta her dat can't be good. But yous right dere is somethin' up wit' da two of dem." Blink said.

"Yah ya can he'ah it in his voice he's worried bout somethin', somethin's goin' on what could it be?" Light replied.

"I's couldn't tell ya, guess we'll find out soon enough dough," he said looking at his paper.

When Spot got to the pier Sassy was by herself, looking at one of her last few papers and thinking. He got to thinking, and realized that he'd just passed Mush going the other way, what was going on between the two? So he walked on to the pier a few feet behind her, and watched her thoughtfully.

She looked confused; she was just staring out at the water. After a few minutes Spot walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around just a little to fast, because she lost her balance, and fell off the pier into the water. Before he knew what he was doing he jumped in not knowing if she could swim or not.

"Let go of me Spot, i's can swim jus' fine," Sassy yelled, wanting to get away from him so she could just think.

"Look, I's jus' wanna talk ta ya, I's been lookin' fer ya all mornin', ya know you ain't easy ta track down like most people." he said swimming over to her getting angry.

"Can it wait, I's need some time, I's got ta get me thoughts straight, before I's say any thing 'bout what happened, an' I's know I ain't easy ta find I make it dat way." she said, pulling herself up out of the water, and on to the pier.

"Hey I's blew off Racetrack to find yous, so dat means its important!" he said getting mad.

"Can't be important some odda time, right now ain't a good time fer me get ova it, I's gotta get me head on straight." she walked off towards the lodging house leaving him behind.

"Yous can't do dis ta me, I's Spot Conlon!" he yelled getting up.

She looked back to see him still following her. "Do I look I's care, stop following me, I don't wanna talk ta yous," she said turning around and throwing a rock at his head.

"Gawd, ya tryin' ta kill me?" he asked.

"If it'll get ya ta leave me alone, but walkin' away from ya is doin' a good enough job fer me right now," she said slowing down.

"Stop!" he said grabbing her arm, and pulling her to face him.

Then for the first time he saw a tear stained face on her. He could see the pain in her eyes, and knew that it must not have been a good time, like she had said more than once.

'_Somethin's wrong I can tell, but what happened ta her?'_ he thought to himself, so he asked.

"What happened?" Spot asked looking her in the eyes.

"Nuthin' happened." she said looking away.

"Don't lie ta me, tell me da truth, it 'ill hoit more lata," she looked back up.

"Don't give me dat shit Spot I ain't stupid. Look nuthin' happened, I's told ya I's couldn't talk ta ya right now." Sassy replied.

"No, den whys yer face tear stained, like it is?" he questioned.

She didn't say anything she looked away slowly, and tried to get out of his tight grip. To her it seemed the more she struggled the tighter his grip got around her arm.

"I's ain't gonna let cha go until ya tell me what he said ta ya," Spot said very sternly.

"Its none of yer damn business!" she said pushing him.

"Tell me an' I'll leave ya alone!" he said still holding on to her arm.

"Well he told me dat if I didn't get wit' it den I was out, but he said he had somethin' else he had ta do he'd tell me later" she said feeling his grip loosened.

"...Ok, so what else happened I means..."

"What, what happened wit' last night, why I didn't wanna talk ta ya, what!" she asked turning around.

He had let her go, so she walked off, he just stood their stupefied. '_I can't believe it, she did it again, she neva fells to amaze me_' he thought. He must not have gone after her because she walked through all Manhattan and Queens, and met up with some old friends. As she walked she made her way to her old home, in Queens. She had just approached the lodging house there when she heard her old named called out.  
"Alley, is dat you?" she turned around.

"Da one an' only, so how's it been Speed? Where's Zero?" she asked looking around.

"Good a lil' different wit' out cha, but awright. He's eatin', an' hangin' ovah da new goil Clover, she's a real bitch to, worse den yous was." Speed said, as they walked to the diner.

"What do ya mean worse den I was, I's still got dis bitch thing down perfect." She said smiling.

"Yah yous do… see she's right dere, I's don't know what all da guys see in her," he said, pointing through the window.   
"Come on, I'm gonna go surprise an old friend of mine." Sassy said, walking in.

"Zero, yo Zero, ya gonna tawlk ta me or what boy?" she said, with a hand on her hip.

He stood at the voice, turned to her, and gave her a hug.

" 'ey, Alley were ya been we missed cha goil," Zero said looking at her.

"I ain't got long I jus' wanted ta say hi, an' make me way back ta Manhattan since it's startin' ta get dark, so whose yer new friend?" Sassy asked nodding at Clover.

"Oh dat's Clover, she jus' moved he'ah a few days ago, it was nice ta see ya again ya gotta come by more often den ya do." Zero said hugging her one last time.

"Yah I's jus' gotta find da time ta come by again," she said, and walked out the door.

"Hey what'd cha think, I's told ya she was a bitch," Speed said following her out the door.

"Dats fer sure I's can tell jus' by lookin' at ya, I gotta go dough, I'll come back when I have more time ta waste." she said, and walked towards the horizon.

"Awright, I's will rememba ya said dat when I's gotta come find ya." he called watching her until she rounded the corner.

That night at Tibbys all the guys were worried about Sassy especially Mush, and Spot. Tootsie wasn't really sweating it, she knew better Sassy always ran off like this on people when she need time. No one had seen her since that morning when she had gone off though so they were worried. Spot, Snipeshooter, Boots, and Mush were the last ones to leave Tibbys that night. When they finally got back to the lodging house no one else was still up.

"I'll go see if she's upstairs," Snipes said making his way up the stairs.

No one wanted to say anything about what had happened earlier that morning they thought it would be better left on talked about. Spot didn't know if he'd be able to take a reaction from Mush if he had said anything.

"So where is she Mush?" Spot asked.

"How am I's spouse ta know, I was jus' 'bout ta ask ya da same question." he said.

"What do ya mean?" Spot asked dragging on.

"Don't even do dat ta me Spot, I's know dat yous went afta her dis morning. I's saw ya runnin' towards da pier." Mush said, looking out the window.

"I's jus' had ta talk ta her, dats it, nuthin' more," he said sitting down.

"What was dat important dat it couldn't wait?" Mush asked.

"I'd tell ya but you'd take it da wrong way..." he said, but stopped seeing the door open.

As soon as Mush saw Sassy walk in he ran over to her, and kissed her on the forehead, happy she wasn't dead.

"Are ya okay, what happened, where were ya?" Mush asked getting up tight.

"I's fine, nuthin' happened, I was jus' around New York, don't worry I's can take care of myself." she said, looking around the room, and saw Spot.

"I's gonna go ta bed, ya comin' "

"Yah." she said following him.

"Wait!" Spot said grabbing her arm.

"Lets jus' talk, I's waited all day," he said not showing any emotion.

"Not now, one more day wont kill ya ta morrow... I's tired so we can take a walk tammorw," Sassy said heading towards the stairs, after giving Spot a hug, and saying goodnight.

"Hey are yous ok?" Snipeshooter whispered as she walked in the room.

"Yah I'm fine, lets jus' talk ta morrow ok?" she said, sitting down on her bed across from him.

"Okay g' night Sass,"

"Night." she said hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek.

A few minutes later Sassy felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around fast to see who it was.

"Hey are yous ok when ya walked in, and saw Spot ya sort of got jumpy, and were ready ta get to bed fast," Mush said.

"Yah, I'm ok jus' a little jumpy lately, I wont be better until I talk ta some one." she said.

"Ok jus' checkin' love ya, g' night," he said.

"G' night" she replied, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

That morning Sassy woke up the only one left in the room except for Snipeshooter who was shaking her, as usual.

"Yah, Yes, What do ya want! Oh sahrry I's jus' tired," she told him getting up. "So Snipes yous da one 'round he'ah dat knows every thing right?" he looked up.

"Yah, dats right, dats me," he said, crawling under the bed looking for his hat.

"So den what do ya know 'bout yesterday?" she asked picking up his hat.

"I's know dat ya fell asleep on da roof wit' him, dat he likes ya, an' Mush was flippin' out when he found out, do I's need ta continue?" Snipeshooter asked, pulling his hat on.

"How did ya...Ya ain't gonna tell no one are ya? Snipeshooter ya cant they'd kill me, please," she said, getting something.

"I's know, but I's not sure I might tell 'im, he might wanna know" Sassy looked up at him with a glare.

"Him…ya mean Jack?" she questioned turning around fast.

"Yah Jack dats him da one I's talkin' 'bout." He answered.

"No please, Snipes I's beggin' ya," she plead falling to her knees.

"Well ok, but only 'cause yer me friend." he said looking at her.

"Thank ya so much, dis means da woild ta me."

"Yah I's know jus' don't get dat attitude wit' me no more, an' wese got a deal, I wont tell." he said walking towards the door.

"Come on lets go den," Snipeshooter said pulling her up.

They walked down the staircase, and out to get their papes. Sassy was spouse to meet Spot but she'd find him later, he'd probably come by her selling spot to see her anyways.

"Thanks Snipes yer da best." she said looking over at her friend.

"I's 'ill see ya at suppa awright," he called out walking to the left.

"Awright, lata," she called back, than headed off to the pier where she'd been selling since she moved to Manhattan.

A little while later she had sold half her papers. She was happy that Spot hadn't shown up, but she had seen Boots as he ran by. When she had only fifteen of her papes left, and Spot made his way through the crowd. He found her by her yelling headlines; it had to be well after four by then.

"So ya finally show up," she said her back facing him.

"Yah, well I's had ta make sure me boys weren't killin' each odda," he said grabbing one of her papes, and sitting on the edge of the pier.

"Don't cha sell papes?" she asked him.

"Yah,"

"Den why are ya readin' mine?" Spot looked up.

" 'Cause I's didn't sell taday, is dat ok nosey?" he asked looking back down.

"No but...Oh nevah mind, so what did ya wanna talk about?" Sassy asked.

"Well ya rememba what happen two nights ago?" he said.

"Yah, don't go dere."

"It got me thinkin' bout stuff. An' well I was think I's like maybe even love ya." he said looking at an article.

"What yous think ya love me, how do ya know dat, yous can be in love wit' me?" she asked confused.

"I don't know da time I's spend wit' cha...I's know what cha thinkin' dat I's have a goil, an' I's do but it ain't workin' fer me yous so much prettier, and street smarter den Shelly is." Spot said.

"Yah well if yous don't rememba I have a boy friend an' it's workin', an' I don't go for all looks." she said.

"But do ya love him? Do ya?" Spot asked.

"What I..."

"Yous don't really love 'im, I's see da way ya look at him deres no sparkle in your eyes like dere is when yer wit' me." he replied.

"I've even had Blink ask me if we was goin' out behind 'is back,"

"Please don't do dis ta me now, leave me alone." she started.

"Hey its a simple question do ya love 'im or not?" he kept going.

"Well I guess were much betta friends really," she sighed.

"So I was right, what do you think 'bout goin' wit' me afta ya tell Mush?" Spot asked.

"What, you are so arrogant, No! Let me get myself tagether, an' I don't know how long it 'ill be for I's tell Mush, give me some time, gawd." Sassy said, surprised.

"Okay, but I's meant ta Brooklyn," he said leaning in, and kissing her.

"Look, when am I gonna see ya again?" she asked sighing.

"Ta night rememba poker game, talk ta Mush, but right now I gotta go see ya lata," he said, giving her a nickel for the paper.

"Awright," she said, selling her last two papers to two older ladies who'd been watching them.

After the ladies left she made her way through the crowd to Tibbys to get something to eat. '_Yous got her under yer thumb, she likes ya, an' ya like her yous in good now, jus' keep it up' _Spot thought to himself as he walked down the road. '_This cant be right, I mean now my life has yet another problem. How am I gonna tell Mush, an' he still wants ta talk ta me_' Sassy thought as she walked towards Tibbys. But as she made her way there she had to stop at the small corner store. She got the regular a few cigarettes, and a book of matches. She light one as she walked to the corner of Tibbys.

"Hey doll," she heard from behind her.

Whoever it was needed to go away so she could just relax.

"Yah what do ya want Blinkin'?" she asked.

"Can I's ask ya somethin'?"

"If I said no would ya ask anyway?" she asked.

"Yah, I's would." he said.

"Then go ahead, shoot," she said, with her back to him.

"Okay, do ya like Spot more den Mush? 'Cause yous know he really likes ya an' he's excepting da fact yous gonna leave wit' Spot. Spot likes all girls dat walk in ta New York, he has like five different goils wit' him right now." Blink told her.

"Well dat makes things a little different," she said, he looked down at his cigarette.

"What do ya mean?" he asked taking a puff.

"Well, he told me dat he only had one goilfriend, an' dat he liked me. Dat I don't have dat sparkle in me eye when I's wit' Mush but do when I'm wit' him." she said.

"Not ta make ya mad, but when your around Spot you do more of a sparkle in yer eyes, den when yer around Mush." Blink said.

"Yah, so I's heard, yous want da rest of it?" she asked handing him the cigarette.

"Awright," he said confused, watching her go in to Tibbys. She walked in, and sat next to Mush.

"Hey Sass, yous awright?" he asked looking at her.

"Huh, yah why'd ya ask?"

"'Cause ya look so upset," Mush said.

"Oh well I was jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin' dats all," Sassy said.

"Ok, so you want any thing ta eat its on me 'cause you had ta use most of yer money on da cigarettes, right?" he asked.

"No, I only used ten cent but how'd ya know?"

"I saw ya talkin' ta Kid out da window," he answered.

"Oh dats was nuthin', so what was it dat ya wanted to talk about wit' me?" she asked looking up.

"Yous have ta wait unless ya wanna go now," he said watching Blink walk in.

"Lets go now I'm not hungry," Sassy said.

"Okay," They got up, and made their way to the door.

"I still gotta ask ya somethin' Sassy" Blink said.

" 'Iight lata, dough." she said walking out the door.

"So where wese goin'?" Sassy asked, as they walked down a different road.

"You'll see, I's went ta talk ta Medda 'bout somethin' so were goin' ta see her," Mush said, dragging her into an open door.

"Shh...She's singin', she'll be done in a minute, we gotta talk ta Medda den tell me what ya think 'iight?"

"Ok so what's up?"

"Do ya like ta sing?" he asked.

"Well yah I's guess I's do." she said.

"Hello Mush, and you must be Sassy, I'm Medda so do you want a job here or what, you'd be singin' on the weekends at night," she said.

"I don't know, I'm not sure dough." Sassy said looking up.

"Well you think about it, and let me know what you think honey." Medda said walking off again.

"I can't believe you," she said to Mush.

"What?" he said hugging her.

"Hey whys yer shirt smell like Spot?" he asked pulling back, not really caring.

"What? He came by da pier, an' had his arm around my shoulder," Mush glared.

"Mush ya shouldn't have done dis, you'll find out what I mean in a few days," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" Mush asked.

"Nuthin', jus' hold me," she said.

" 'Iight" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on let's go," she said.

"Okay, awright." he said, and they walked out the door, and back to Tibbys for a little while.

When they got there she told Mush to go on in, and she'd be in later.

"Oh Mush, see if Tootsie will come out please,"

"Okay Sass." he said, and a few minutes later Tootsie came out.

"Hey ya all right, what's wrong Sass?" she asked.

"Nuthin' but how ya doin' wit' Race? Has he asked ya yet?" Sassy asked.

"No, but were gettin' closer he told Jack dat he really liked me, ain't dat good enough Sass. So I's heard ya like Spot, so have ya told Mush yet or what?" Tootsie asked, sitting on the curb.

"How'd ya..., no I haven't told him yet, but it 'ill come out Friday 'cause of my stupid ass dis time," Tootsie looked up.

"What da ya mean? Mush wont get upset about losing ya, he's been workin' up every ounce of himself for yous leavin'," she said.

"Don't lie Toots, Mush's gonna get upset yer da foist goil ta come inta his life since Smarty." came Racetracks voice.

"Ya mind Toots?" Race asked, with that she got up, and went in.

"Hey Race what do ya want?" Sassy asked, looking the other way.

"Well beside yous killin' Mush when he finds out what yer gonna do, But I understand where ya comin' from Spots like me best bud," he said.

"How da hell does every one know! And who said I was gonna get rid of 'im, I jus' think were better friends really, we couldn't ever be like Jack, an' his goil are." she replied.

"I hope yer right Sass, I hope yer right." Racetrack said.

"Me too" she said standing up.

"Have fun" Race said walking to the door.

" 'Ey Race before ya go in can I ask ya somethin'?" Sassy asked.

"Yah, shoot," he said turning around, and pulling out a cigar.

"Well do ya like Toots 'cause..." she started.

"Yes, I's like her, an' I's planin' on askin' her 'bout it if she'll eva stay round long enough." he said going in.

'_I'll right i's got every thing updated wit da guys, i'm good'_ she said to her self. She got up, and made her way into Tibbys, she blow everyone off that night cause of her life. That is until she got to the lodging house, and saw Spot playing poker. Blink must have been losing because she could read his expression.

"Heya Kid, calm down, jus' relax," Sassy heard Light tell her boyfriend.

"So how we doin' ta night guys?" she asked, circling the table.

"So how dey doin'?" Tootsie asked, as she walked over.

"Well Race, an' Hoods are tied but dere all doin' really bad," Sassy said sitting with her.

"Does he know yet, ya need ta tell him," Tootsie said.

"Shudda up, I's figure he awready knows anyways." she said.

"Chill Sass, I was jus' playin'" she replied.

"Yah I's know dat," she said getting up.

"Kid where's Mush?" Sassy asked.

"Umm...he went up stairs,"

"Thanks." she said walking to the steps.

She walked in cautiously, and looked around for Mush. Then she spotted him on his bunk.

"Hey Mush, can wese talk?" she almost whispered.

"No!" he said plainly.

"Why not?"

" 'Cause, go talk ta Spot" he said, looking the other way. By now they're yelling, and screaming at each other.

"I's don't wanna talk ta Spot! I's need ta talk to ya!" Sassy screamed at him.

"To damn bad! I's don't wanna hear it I's know what it is." he said throwing a cup at her.

"Oww... Damn you" she said, after being cut by a piece of the cup.

"What's goin' on up dere Spot?" Hoods asked, looking up from his cards.

"Dere fightin' can't cha tell dat." Racetrack said.

"Dat cain't be good, she jus' screamed," Kid said.

"Now dere both screamin' " Race said bringing his head to the table.

"I's cain't play like dis!" Spot said getting up heading for the stairs.

"I wouldn't botha 'um Spot, leave 'um be." Race yelled at him.

But Spot kept on ignoring Racetrack, and ran up the stairs.

"Aww, what was dat fer?" Mush yelled. He looked at a cut that was fresh from Sassy's knife.

"Fer dis," she said holding up a sleeve.

She walked to the washroom to clean the wound on her forearm. She heard the door open, and close so she figured Mush was leaving. Then she sensed someone standing behind her, so she opened her mouth again.

"Don't cha even hit me not now!" she said turning, and grabbing his shirt ready to hit him.

"Ya gonna hit me Sass?" Spot asked.

"No, not yet," she said and fell into his arms.

They sat on Racetracks bed, and then Sassy leaned into Spots shoulder. A few minutes later Spot saw her arm, and decided he was going to bandage it up since she didn't get to that.

"What happened?" she looked up at him.

"He threw a cup, an' it hit my arm," she said pulling back from the pain.

"How'd he know what I was gonna tell him? An' where'd he go?" Sassy wondered out loud, but more to herself.

"Dats easy, I's told 'im, an' he left," Spot said simply.

"What! Why'd ya tell 'im?" he looked up and hit him.

"I had ta do somthin', now he's called it quiets could ya tell?" she looked at him confused, but answered him.

"Yah jus' a lil', he went on a fuckin' rampage," Sassy said.

"So? Ya gonna go wit' me?" she smacked him again.

"I awready told ya I's would, but I's think yer missin' da point!" he smiled.

"I's knew dat, I mean move ta Brooklyn wit' me dough," Sassy's jaw dropped.

"Yah, ok, I guess I's could do dat to but what about...oh nevah mind, yes I'll move ta Brooklyn." she said standing up.

"Good wese leave tomorrow den, so get yer things tagether ta night." Spot said sitting on her lower bed.

"Awright," she answered sitting down beside him shaking her head.

So once again Sassy had fallen asleep in his arms, but this time she was the one to wake up by herself. She sat up holding her head she felt a bit dizzy, but that would soon pass her by. Sassy caught a glimpse of Snipeshooter out of the corner of her eye, she had been meaning to talk to him so she called him over.

"Snipes I need a word wit' cha," she called to him.

"Awright, what's up Sassy?" he asked running over.

"Do you know where Spot got to?" he blinked slowly, like she was crazy.

"Yah he's down stairs," he said running off.

Sassy got up fixed her hair, put on her shoes, grabbed her bag, and ran down the stairs. She stood at the bottom for a minute, and looked around, there was almost no one there for once, than she saw Spot. She walked over to him, tapped him, and he turned around.

"Ya ready ta go already?" he asked surprised.

"Yah, why am I not spouse ta be?" she asked him.

"No its cool, I jus' figured it would take ya longer, well since yer ready den lets head out," he said walking out the door.

'_Now its what two months later, and i'm already leaving my friends in Manhattan ta move with Spot ta Brooklyn. For a while dere I actually thought I knew what was happenin' in my life, but now once again im not so sure. Now I've moved from two great so called homes where I was happy, just for the sake of another. Like I said before i's nevah gonna get me life tagethah again. The only real life I knew I had left back in Queens, now I have ta find myself wonderin' jus' how long I'll be in Brooklyn before I move again' _she thought to her self as she made her way to her new home.


	3. Chapter Three

All the characters used in my story are made up or property of the  
Disney Corporation, I do not own any of the Disney characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
  
By: Sassafras Lei  
  
It was a lovely morning when Sassy left with Spot, for her new home in Brooklyn. For the first time since she'd left Queens, she felt like she was doing something right for a change. As they walked on something triggered that night she had left Queens, and the promise she made to Skip, that she said she'd never break.  
~~Flashback~~ "Well yous know Spot's quiet da ladies man, yous might get attached ta 'im after awhile." Sassy rolled her eyes, at the thought. "Yah.... right, Well if I's go ta Brooklyn, I'm goin' be a newsie not a lady, an' I's wont get attached ta 'im, dats fer sure, but I's ain't goin' back, I ain't, yous hear me Skip, ya cain't make me. If dere's one promise I ever make, it would be not to ever fall in love wit' Spot, an' if I do, shoot me please." Sassy yelled getting impatience with him.  
~~Present Time~~  
The two got to the bridge, and Spot leaned over the edge looking at the water below them. Sassy dropped her bag, and slid to the ground. She sat there cradling her thoughts about promises made, and what was happening to herself. If she was back in Queens she would never find herself giving into a guy as easy as she did with Spot, she had to question what was going on with her.  
"Ya all right Sass?" Spot finally asked, looking down at her. "Yah... I'm fine, neva betta," she said, not making eye contact with him. "Awright, ya ready ta go den?" he asked, not believeing her. "Sure." she said standing back up.  
He put his arm around her shoulder, and they walked on across the bridge. As they made there way to the lodging house, Spot was greeted by some of his newsie friends from around the area. Sassy was introduced to a few, and they made their way to the lodging house together for the first time. "You can sleep he'ah, deres only goils in dis room to." Spot said. "Ok, thanks." she said, jumping up on it. "Yer not jus' gonna stay he'ah da rest of da day...are ya?" he asked, looking up at her. "I don't know; if I do ya might get mad wit' me." Spot laughed, and pulled her off the bed into his arms. "So what are we gonna do den?" Sassy asked.  
"Come wit' me," he said, taking her hand. "Where we goin'?" Spot smiled, as they walked down the streets. "You'll see, come on," he said, as they walked down the pier. "Take off your shoes. Do ya trust me?" he asked, reaching the middle of the pier. "Yah, of coarse I do." she answered.  
After they took off their shoes Spot grabbed her hand, and ran down the rest of the pier. "Spot, No!" she said, as she got pulled off the pier. "I's.... cain't.... believe... ya... did... dat!" she said, pushing back her hair. "Den, ya probably won't believe dis eidda," he said, splashing her. Sassy laughed, and did the same thing back. "I's cain't believe, ya did dat," Spot mocked.  
Sassy rolled her eye, and splashed him once more. The water was just right, and like most said Spring was the time for love. Well it wasn't necessarily Spring anymore, but it was fading nicely into Summer.  
"Oh, no you didn't." he said, wiping water out of his face. "Yes, I did to!" Sassy proclaimed. He smiled, and swam over to her.  
Before she knew it, she was under the water. Since she was under she might as well mess with Spot's mind a little. She swam a little farther down; she looked up to see Spot's feet. Sassy swam up, and grabbed him pulling him under with her. "Yer crazy!" he sputtered. "Hell, I know dat." was how she replyed.  
She wrapped her arm around his neck, he kissed her, and they both went under once again. When they came up Sassy swam back to the pier, followed by Spot. Half way up she turned around, and he pulled her off the ladder. A few minutes later they were both on the pier talking. "Feel bettah, now dat ya relaxed some?" Spot asked. "Yah amazingly, but ya know what would make me feel even bettah?" she asked him. "No, what's that?" he asked. "This..." she said, pushing him off the pier. "I's gonna get ya fer dat, Sass ya jus' wait." he said reaching for her ankles. "Spot!" she said jumping back. "I'd run, if I was yous," he said.  
He watched her slip on her shoes, then run off the pier. He got up slowly so he could follow after her. Sassy wasn't paying attention to where she was going (as usual), and ran in to Hoods. "Ain't cha, Violet's friend?" he asked, helping her up. "Yah dats me, sahrry." she said, looking back. "What cha runin' from?" she smiled.  
"Spot." he nodded, and let her go on.  
She slowed her pace to a fast walk, not seeing Spot anywhere around, and walked on. She stood for a moment to regain her breath, and then she took off again. Sassy turned a corner, and Spot grabbed her, and she screamed in surprise because of it. "Jesus Christ, scare me half ta death, Spot." she said, breathing deeply. "Spot! What are ya doin'? Put me down!" she said, as Spot walked off towards the lodging house.  
He dropped her on his bed, and fell into his couch. Sassy got up, and sat on the floor in front of him. He wouldn't look at her straight, so she turned her head away. He looked at her, and then sniggered a little, Sassy turned back, and slapped him lightly on the arm. He took her chin, and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him looking at his window. "So, if I go out dat window, what's da chance you'll follow me?" she asked. "Ahh, it's a pretty good one, why?" she got up, and went over to the window. "Awright den." she said, pulling herself out the window.  
Spot sat dumbfound for a minute, and then realizing what happened he got up, and followed her out. When he got up she was standing at the edge of the roof, looking out as the sun started to set. Spot walked up behind her, and grabbed her wrists; she turned around fast bringing Spot to the roof. Spot sat holding on to Sassy as she hung over the edge. Sassy really didn't care it wasn't the first time; she had a look of amusement on her face.  
"Spot jus' let go." Sassy said.  
"No! Are ya crazy?" he asked.  
"Yes! Now do what I tell ya." She said ready for him to let go. "Sass, give me yer odder hand, so I's can pull ya up." he said tighting his grip. He struggled for a minute but got her up with little strength.  
"Spot, are ya awright?" she asked, more concerned about him then herself. "Yah, but I's should be da one askin' you dat," he said, hugging her.  
"Good, I was fine I've had worse happen ta me, I's fallen higher amazingly." Sassy said looking at him. "Okay, yer crazy dough." he said, still holding her. "Spot ya can let go, I'm fine." he looked up. "Okay." he said, and fumbled to light a cigarette. "Don't ya know dat can kill ya?" Sassy asked, looking at him. "Yah, but, I figure I'm gonna die anyways, why, ya don't smoke do ya?" she looked, at him again. "I's take dat as a no," he said blowing out smoking.  
"Yer crazy, 'a coarse I smoke, who doesn't now a days?" she said  
taking it from him. "What ya surprised?" he watched her. "Yah, a lil, Yer one of da foist goils I've gone out wit' dat smokes, an' I mean evah." Sassy smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Ya haven't gone out wit' many news goils den have ya? Most of dem smoke." She said to him. "Yer right, I's haven't, I've only gone out wit' a few news goils." Spot said.  
They sat up on the roof for a while talking about everything that they thought was possible. The sun had turned a bright red, and it was starting to fade into the darkness. Soon enough though the sun died away, and the darkness sort of just seemed to take over the light that was left. Spot let himself fall to the rooftop, he pulled Sassy back with him; He fixed his eyes on the nights sky above. She looked up to the stars were shining brightly; she closed her eyes thinking about another day. Sassy opened her eyes a few minutes later to Spot running his fingers across her cheek; she gave a small weak smile. "What da ya say Sass, are ya a night goil, or a day goil?" Spot asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "Both I guess, I love da day, but I like da night cause so much goes on afta dark." she said, turning to her side. "Yah, dat's understandable I guess." he said, getting up. "Yo, Spot! What's up?" Sassy asked, sitting up. "It's jus' dat ...Well I really sorta think dat your gonna be the best thing fer me since Moxie...well died." Spot said looking down. "Really, dats really sweet of ya ta say Spot." she got up.  
He turned around slowly, and took her hand pulling her into him. She leaned against him slowly, she didn't know if she'd ever be really close to him though. She could never be sure what would happen though, Spot had changed her in the simplest ways ever, and she hadn't even noticed yet. Spot at 5'7 was still a few inches taller then Sassy, and with her head against his cheast his chin was rested on her head. He kept hold of her hand, and pulled her towards the escape. She looked at him and followed him down the fire escape, making sure she didn't kick him. It was after midnight when they went back in, and they were tired; plus they had to get up to sell papers again in the morning. She walked over to him, gave him a hug, he kissed her lightly and she walked out the door after they said there good nights.  
When Sassy woke up she us surprised to see that the only other one up was ButterCup, who was sitting at the window. She sat looking around the room at all the sleeping girls, and then she jumped down and started to get dressed. As Sassy grabbed her hat to walk out the door, a few more of the girls were starting to move around. They could hear the boys above them jumping around, and getting ready for the day as well, as Sassy walked out the door. She walked down the stairs, and out the front door looking down the road. She stood at the corner of the street, and pulled out a half of cigarette then tryed to lit it. Sassy dropped it though when she saw Jack coming up the road towards her. He gave a weak smile as he came closer, but it faded as he walked past her and into the lodging house with a worried look.  
Sassy watched Jack walk in, then noticed that he didn't look so great. Spot walked down the stairs greeted by rather worried Jack. Spot noticed when he saw Jack flinch when they shook hands a minute before. "So Jack, what happened? Why ya he'ah?" he asked. "It's Mush, he's gone, but all his stuffs at da lodgin' house, but he ain't dere." Jack said. "What's da point 'a dis Jack?" asked Spot. "I've had me boys out lookin' fer him all night, dis is serious Spot, we don't know what ta do." Spot looked up at him. "I's guess I can get some of my boys ta look fer him, I ain't grantin' nuthin' dough," he said. "Thanks Spot." Jack said. "I gotta go tell Sassy den, I guess I'll grab a few guys ta help out." Jack nodded and they left.  
As the two guys walked down different roads Spot got a group of eight or nine guys too go look for the missing Mush.  
"Sassy what are ya up ta taday?" Spot asked. "I'm sellin' what's it look like." she said turning to him. "Ya wanna come wit' me, an' Jack ta go look fer Mush?" she looked up. "Ya know I'd love ta, but I cain't, I gotta sell I's need da money." Sassy said. "Don't worry 'bout it," she looked up at him. "Trust me, don't worry 'bout it." "Well...awright." she said dropping her just bought papers.  
So they started down the road, the guys explained to her what was going on as they walked on. Every one met at Tibbys, so they could get into different groups. They split up slowly, and took different parts of New York. Spots boys were of coarse in Brooklyn, Jack, Blink, Light, and Specs took uptown. Spot, Sassy, Tootsie, and Racetrack took the Bowery. Bumlets, Itey, Sugar, Kat, and Pie Eater went off towards Queens. And everyone else just split up to go to Harlem, Bronx, and Mid-town.  
About six thirty that night everyone was getting restless, as they continued to search for the missing Mush. "Spot, we're runin' outta places ta look." Tootsie said bringing herself to stand.  
"Seriously Spot let's head back ta Tibbys." Race said slipping a hand around her waist. "We're tired, we cain't do dis all night, jus' give up." Sassy said. "Okay, lets go back ta Tibbys den." he said taking Sassy's hand.  
It was eight before they got back, and Jack still hadn't shown up. The four crashed into a booth waiting for him to get back with the others. By nine thirty Tootsie had fallen asleep on Races shoulder, and Sassy wasn't far from it. She was dozen off when Jack showed up at nine thirty. "What's da news?" he asked. "My boys have searched every inch he ain't in Brooklyn." Spot said. "No ones been able ta find 'im Jack, wese all worn out, we don't know what ta do anymore," Sassy said. "Most of da time people go missin' they ain't found, an' that's 'cause half of 'um don't wanna be found ta begin with." David said for the first time that night.  
"Can we go back ta da lodgin' house now Jack?" Spot asked looking up. "Yah, go ahead, wese ran out of places ta look, I guess David was right." he said walking out the door. "What do ya thinks gonna happen?" Race asked pointing at Sassy at the same time. "Well I guess wese both got somethin' ta carry now, I don't know." Spot said standing.  
"Okay, let's get goin' den." Racetrack said picking Tootsie up, Spot got up and did the same.  
When they got to the lodging house Kloopman came out hearing the door open. Since the boys were carrying the girls he thought something was wrong with them. Racetrack looked up noticing Kloopman standing in the corner of the room. "Dere awright, jus' sleepin'" he said following Spot up the stairs.  
They laid the girls on empty beds, and fell into their own tiredly. No one seemed to notice that Jack wasn't asleep in fact he wasn't even in his top bunk. The last day or two Jack had been running himself ragged looking for Mush. Yet no one had seen him, chances were he had probably ran off on his own. As tired as they all were the girls were that first to be woken up by the boys. The two definitely weren't thrilled about being woken up so early, but they got up quietly. "Why didja wake us up so early?" Tootsie asked stumbling down the stairs. "Jus' come wit' us." Race replied taking her hand. "Spot, what are we doin'? Its jus' now startin' ta get light out he'ah," Sassy questioned tiredly. "Ya trust me right Sass?" he asked. "No, No I's don't trust cha at all, not at all." she said seeing a smile cross his face. "It ain't dat Sassy, but I's know ya trust me," he implied.  
The four walked down a few different roads. The guys seemed to know where they were going, and the girls weren't paying any attention to the roads. Spot and Racetrack stopped at a wall of vines that fell down to the ground nicely. Together the boys pulled the vines back, revealing a garden the girls were astonished. They had never seen this place before as they stood looking. It was amazing, heart shaped benches here and there, an angel shaped fountain, and Ivory growing beautifully up the side of a white gazebo, which over looked a small lake.  
"Wow, dis is amazin'." Tootsie said hugging Race. "Yah, ten bucks says ya couldn't find it again dough," he said pulling her over to the gazebo. "Dis is a really nice place, but why is we he'ah?" Sassy asked as they say on the bench. " 'Cause it's a nice place ta relax, an' dats what wese all need right now. Why do ya gotta question every thing anyhow?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder. "Ya know I really do like ya right?" he asked again. "Yah, I's know dat Spot," she said. "Ya know I's would neva hurt cha, but what if somethin' happens an' we break up 'cause of it?" he questioned. "It won't happen," she said kissing him to shut up.  
She knew deep inside that they probably wouldn't be together for very long. There was something there about guys she found it harder to trust them, and she never stayed together very long she was too afraid she would get attached to the guy. Sassy didn't yet realize how attached to Spot she was already, and wouldn't for a while still. She would only realize how much she was when they would be apart for a while. She laid her head on Spots cheast and he looked down at her a little worried. Sassy looked up at Spot a few minutes later, not seeing any emotion at all, but it didn't surprise her. She looked at Tootsie and Racetrack, they looked and acted like they'd been going out forever, but they weren't yet. If you watched them though you would definitely mistake the two of them for a couple. "Look at dem, dere so happy an' Race ain't even asked her out yet," Sassy said. "What? I woulda swore dey were goin' out ta begin wit'." he said. "Dey might as well be, dey act like dey are so." Spot gave a weak smile.  
The four talked in the groups of twos they had put themselves into, and talked for a while getting everything off their minds that mattered. By four that afternoon Sassy was ready to get back to the lodging house. She got up stretching watching Tootsie out of the corner of her eye. "Yo Tootsie, come he'ah girl!" Sassy called out. "Yah, what's up?" she asked walking over. "We're goin' back ta Brooklyn, jus' thought I'd let cha know dat." Tootsie smiled looking at her. "Okay, he finally asked me, an' I said yes, I Said YES!" Tootsie said. "Wow, dats great" she said hugging her "Well I'll see ya soon." Sassy said.  
"Yah, next poker games in Brooklyn anyways," she said.  
"Awright, see ya in a few weeks...Spot come on!" Sassy yelled.  
He walked over to her and together they left the secret little spot, that was so nice, and beautiful to her. A few minutes Tootsie and Racetrack were also getting ready to go back to Manhattan for the rest of the day.  
"Race do ya think dere gonna be ta gatha very long? Da longest either of dem has been wit' some one else is only like three weeks." Tootsie told Race. "I don't know what's gonna happen, dey've been goin' fer awhile behind Mush's back. Dere my friends, but I didn't think dat it was right." he said putting a hand around her waist. "Yah, yer right but dere perfect fer each odda in every way possible." she said as they left the little place.  
"Yah, but wit' dere attitudes what's ta say dey don't get pissed, an' try ta kill each otha?" Race asked.  
"You might be right, but I jus' don't know any more, dere meant fer each odda no matta what yall think." Tootsie said fixing her hat. "Okay, okay I's guess ya could be right 'bout dis one, I mean ya know more 'bout Sassy den I do. She jus' sort of came a cross like dat." she gave a weak laugh.  
By the time Spot and Sassy approached the bridge they were both worn out. The summer heat was threating to burn them crisp; they both had already taken off their button up shirts because of the heat. Sassy rolled up her shirtsleeve so her shoulders could be seen; it was so hot in the city. Spot looked to his girl and realized she was starting to get depressed over something, something he wasn't too sure of. He could tell that she was deep in thought, of what he did not know, it was hard to tell for sure. "Are you alright?" Spot asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "What did ya say?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Yah, are ya okay? Ya look sorta depressed," he said.  
"Oh, really, well I'm okay jus' thinkin' about something." Sassy replied. "Awright I's unda stand, ya don't wanna tell me 'bout it." Spot said as they stepped off the bridge. "Huh...ya know dats not it, I's jus' don't like ta talk 'bout it a lot." she said pulling him to a stop.  
"Do ya get it? ...Spot." Sassy sighed, than kissed him. "Yah, of coarse I get it," he said taking her hand.  
They were three blocks away from the lodging house when Violet came running towards them soaked. She looked very happy to Sassy, and this cretin scene looked very familiar to her. Possible because she had found herself doing the same thing two days before, running from her boyfriend because she'd pushed him off the pier. Violet stopped in front of Sassy smiling, and trying to regain her breath. "Hey! Gawd Hoods is gonna kill me, I pushed him of the pier two times in a row." she said laughing.  
"Heya, well ya betta run cause dere he is." Sassy said smiling at her. "Yah, well I's will see ya lata Sassy, I gotta run." Violet replied taking off again.  
The two stood where they were as Hoods approached them more slowly. Spot said a few things to him, pointed him to an alley, told him to take a left and it would cut her off farther up. After the two had disappeared out of sight Spot and Sassy made there way to the lodging house, which was only a few blocks away now.  
As they walked in to the lodging house they didn't plan on running into the keeper of the building, but they did. She was a woman in her forties with short red hair, and she was a plump little woman, but she looked like she knew what she was doing.  
"Oh Spot dear yer back, is this da young lady signed in a few days ago?" she asked with a heavy Irish accent. "Yah, dis is Sassy Ms. B.," he said.  
"Sassy I'm Ms. Beasley, Ms. B for short. Nice ta have ya he'ah," she said shaking her hand.  
"Yah, same he'ah." she said then walked off with Spot. "She's really nice when ya get ta know her...ya know ya can come in me room." Spot said as they reached his door. "Yah, I know, I'll be by in a few minutes," she said walking up the stairs to the girl's room.  
Sassy walked into the girl's room slowly and quietly, to her surprise none of the other girls were in there yet. She fell into her bed thinking about her best friends back in Queens, it had only been a few weeks, but she was missing them like crazy. She sighed heavily before hoisting her self back up, and made her way to Spots room slowly.  
Sassy knew she really liked Spot; he was the first guy she ever really cared about. She had never met any one else like him, even after the all the rumors. Thinking back on about a month before, that was when she totally despised him. Gee how much she had hated him before, now look how that had all changed in a few simple weeks. She hated to admit it but she found it getting harder to be a bitch to him; but for everyone else she was still okay. Sassy walked through Spots door slowly looking at the floor, she was getting tired and it was only around five.  
Spot turned around from his window where he had been staring at the Brooklyn Bridge so intently. He smiled seeing her standing in his doorway, it amazed him some how. That some one so mean to him in the beginning turned out to be his girl, he gave a weak laugh at the thought.  
"What?" Sassy asked slowly. "I jus' think its funny dat ya use ta hate me now yer my goil." he said slowly. "Yah its weird, but I guess its true, opposite do attracted," Sassy said, standing in front of him.  
"Ya know I's told ya once, an' I'll tell ya again, but I's think I'm fallin' more in love wit' ya." Spot said.  
"Yah, okay." that's all she could think of to say. "I jus' tell ya how I feel an' all ya have ta say is 'Yah Okay'." he said surprised. "I'm sahrry, I's really like ya, but I's jus' don't know dat I love ya." Sassy said directing her attention to her hands. "Its okay, I unda stand." he said lifting her chin up, and kissed her. "Look, da suns goin' down, it looks so beautiful," she said. "Yer right, come he'ah," Spot said pulling her to his bed.  
He lay on his side and then she lay on her side in front of him. He placed his arm around her waist, and started to whisper in her ear. That's the way the two stayed through out the rest of the night. They fell asleep together talking about what was going to happen in the next few days.  
Spot didn't know what to expect with Sassy, she defiantly wasn't like any of the other girls he had ever gone out with. By this time with any other girl he would have gotten them to tell him everything he wanted to know. Something stopped him from getting any information from Sassy tough, probably the fact that she wasn't the one that had been attracted to him. She clearly hated him, but something along the way got her to change her mind at least a little bit. Spot started to realize that she wasn't going to be one of the girls he could control, she wasn't afraid to tell anyone what she thought, and Spot would just have to get over it.  
The next few nights went by with out anything interesting happening they just did what any normal newsie would do. Sell their papers, eat, talk, and play poker and other games when they got board. Sassy stood at window looking out, a small smile swept over her face. Spot put his arm around her waist, and looked at her. He was right where he had always wanted to be. "What cha smilin' 'bout?" Spot asked. "Look at da rivah, it's so beautiful, right as the sun sets, and the colors from on the water." she said. "Yah, yer right, reminds me of you." "Really?" she asked. "Yah, of coarse." he said resting his chin on her shoulder. "You, know dat soon it will be a month since ya moved he'ah." Spot said as she turned around. "Yah, I's know dat." She said smiling. "Ya know what Spot, I's think I's gonna take a walk I'll be back in a little while." Sassy said. "Okay, let me know when you get back dough." Spot said sitting on his bed. "Awright I's will." She said and kissed him. Spot watched Sassy walk out onto the streets and head off not towards the bridge, but towards the upper side of Brooklyn. She knew where she was headed, and she knew why she was headed there to, she had a lot of shit that needed to be taken care of. Sassy knew about every short cut this side of Manhattan so getting to Queens would be no problem. If she wanted to take the roads though it would take her a few hours, but instead she used the shortcuts through alleys and found herself there fairly quickly. Sassy walked the road towards her old lodging house hoping that Zero and Speed were there and up to talking. She turned a corner and was grabbed around the neck, well growing up on the streets and hanging out with guys thought her to fight. She turned and flipped the person over her shoulder watching the person lay on there back. "Alley! I mean Sassy, what are ya doin' he'ah?" she heard a familiar voice. "Oh Eve, I's sahrry, I need ta talk to Speed an' Zero." Sassy said helping her old friend up. "Well, come on den...sahrry 'bout jumpin' ya, we've been havin' trouble wit' da Bronx again." Eve said as they walked off. "It's okay don't worry 'bout it," She laughed. "So do ya like Brooklyn or what, saw ya wit' some goil down dere sellin'." Eve said looking over at her. "Shit, who else knows, dat I'm back in Brooklyn?" Sassy asked as her eyes widened. "Umm... only me an' Val, but I think she might tell Skip." She heard eve say. "Good, don't tell him if she hasn't, an' when ya see her tell her ta keep her god damn mouth shut!" Sassy heard herself say. "Okay, I'll be sure to tell her ya said dat." Eve said walking in the girl's room. Sassy walked into the boy's room slowly looking around, most of them were already sleeping. But the few that weren't called out greetings to their old friend, they had known for the last five to eight years. She walked over to Zero first and punched him on the arm, like she use to too make them wake up. Then she walked over to Speed and did the exact same thing to him. Both the boys sat up looking at each other surprised they were never hit anymore at least not when they were sleeping. "She's back, for somethin'." Zero said sitting up slowly. "Yah, so where is she den?" Speed said looking back at him. "How am I's suppose ta know?" Zero asked turning around. " 'Iight, stop arguin' its really annoying." Sassy said jumping down from a top bunk. "Come on." She said. She walked over to the fire escape and climbed up to the roof with the guys following behind her slowly. They gave each other a look and smiled it was good to see her again, and they wanted to know what was going on. They sat down on either side of her and she started to explain to them her problems going on. She always went to the two of them when she had problems, and she could always count on Speed to give her the best answer. "Well, personally I think ya should go see 'um in about two months around Christmas." Speed said throwing an arm around her. "Yah, I think dat would probably be da smart thing to do for it, thanks." Sassy said standing up beside Zero. "Are ya sure ya don't wanna stay he'ah for da rest of da night? Yer more den welcome to." Zero said as they climbed back down. "Yah, I need ta go back ta night I promised I would." She said. "A promise neva stopped ya before." Zero said looking her. "That's okay, jus' come see us before ya leave fer da South in a few months, okay?" asked Speed. "You know I'll come by." Sassy said as the boys watched her walk down the road until she disappeared into the dark. The next two months went by pretty fast and still Spot and Sassy were still together it had been three months. They still fought all the time, but soon enough Spot found her relaxing points and where she ran off to. On more than one occasions he had found her in the park sitting on one of the tree limbs watching everything around her. The rooftop was another place she always seemed to go to, it calmed her to watch everything going on in the streets. Yet there were still a few places she'd go to chill out that he wasn't sure of. Everything was fine between the two though no big time fights, and they were great together. Yet they were getting closer to the date Sassy had picked to go see her friends down south. The weather was starting to get bad as winter came on fast, and money was getting harder to collect. The winter air blew throw the cracks in the window in Spots room as Sassy finished writing her note. She laid it on the table with care, kissed her sleeping boyfriend on the cheek, and walked out hoping he'd understand. It was early morning, and no one was up or out, so she had the advantage of getting where she was going with out any trouble. A little while later she walked in to the Manhattan boys lodging house, quickly and quietly. Knowing whom she wanted to talk to she dropped her bag, and made her way upstairs. She hated to wake Racetrack up so early but he needs to know what was going on. He was the only one she really trusted anymore. "Race, Race wake up." she said shaking his arm. "Okay, 'iight, I'm up, I'm up." he said sitting. "Good then we can talk." Race's eyes sprung open, he wasn't use to hearing that voice in the morning.  
"Sass, what's wrong? No, no, no, what happened now?" she gave a weak  
laugh.  
"Come down stairs fer five minutes, and I's will explain." he got up,  
and followed her back down the stairs.  
"Okay so what's up? Why ya he'ah so damn early?" he asked sitting  
down. "Well it's like dis, see a few weeks ago I's got word dat if I didn't go some where fer a month or so den me life would come crashing down around me...." she started. "So yous bein' black mailed, an'? What can I's do?" he asked as his tone dropped. "If Spot gets mad or don't unda stand will ya explain, 'cause I's left him a brief note but not enough ta explain what really happened." he nodded so she went on. "In da note I's told 'im I got word from family an' I's had ta go help wit' somethin', but if he don't believe it...an' he probably wont, tell him... what really happened." he took her hand. "I's can do dat, but only 'cause its you." she looked down. "One more thing, keep an eye on 'im 'iight, as much as I love 'im I don't trust 'im." Racetrack gave a strong smile, and squeezed her hand. "Can do." Sassy stood up, and hugged her friend.  
She grabbed her bags and headed for the door, but before she even thought about leaving she turned around and said "Don't worry I'll be back in a month or two." with that she smiled and left. Spot sat in his room questioning himself. He had read the note but he didn't believe it, he just didn't believe it. He had always known in the back of his mind that nothing could keep her tied down to one place longer than she wanted to be. He had known that forever but he never thought that it would ever happen. He didn't know what he would do with out her around to keep him in check if that's what you'd call it. 


	4. Chapter Four

By: Sassafras Lei  
  
Spot sat that night locked in his room he just couldn't believe Sassy was really gone. He had to put up with a hard life as long as he could remember, and know that he lost her it wasn't looking any brighter. Living in Brooklyn as a little kid had made him very cold, and hard. However, since he'd forced him self into exile for the night he didn't have to be so cold. Spot let his mind go on the thought of Sassy; he gave a sorrowful sigh. He didn't ever think that she meant so much to him, but she did, she really did, and he realized it way to late. The more he thought about it the worse he felt, and he could feel tears well up in his eyes. Since he was by him self, and no one was around to see him he let everything come out through his tears. As he cried he found that he couldn't stop, but he didn't care any more; the tears brought him comfort. The next morning he still felt terrible, about Sassy leaving, and it was slowly draining his energy. Spot got up, and walked over to his window looking out upon the river. This had been one of her favorite sights, he sighed as a memory came back. {One month before}  
Sassy stood at window looking out, a small smile swept over her face. Spot put his arm around her waist, and looked at her. He was right where he had always wanted to be. "What cha smilin' 'bout?" Spot asked. "Look at da rivah, it's so beautiful, right as the sun sets, and the colors from on the water." she said. "Yah, yer right, reminds me of you." "Really?" she asked. "Yah, of coarse." he said resting his chin on her shoulder.  
Since then he could remember her standing there or running to the park for comfort. As children Spot, and Sassy shared similar past, they'd both been on their own since they could remember. Which unlike most of the others, the two never really trusted any one after that happened. The city had taken them, and made them both very cold, and hard to get along with. That's one way they were perfect for each other in every single way. He was use to having a new girl every two weeks, and she was use to being, and fending for her self. But together they were both learning to get along with life. Sassy fell back into him, which sent him out of his trance.  
"Gawd, what am I gonna do wit out her?" Spot asked himself.  
Soon after that he had fallen back to sleep. It felt like he hadn't slept at all, because next thing he knew the sun of the next day was shining in on him. Spot was meeting up with Racetrack to sell that day to. After he got his papers, he soon met up with Racetrack. Together they decided to sell at the train station for the day. Spot was almost done selling, and was tired from a hard days work, when two girls stepped off, and caught Spot and Racetrack eyes.  
"Heya Spot look at those dolls." Race said nodding in there direction.  
"Da one in da light purples pretty cute, don't cha like 'um?" Spot said.  
"Yah, but if ya don't remember I have a goilfriend, an' so do you." Racetrack declared.  
"Yah, but what she don't know can't hurt her...or me fer dat mattah." Race just shook his head, he didn't agree with his friend at all.  
"Fine Spot, what eva ya say, I'll see ya later I'm out of papes anyways." Spot nodded his head at him.  
Both the boys knew they shouldn't mess with the upper class, and these girls were differently higher class. Spot had it in mind that he would never see them again, and that would just be okay. He walked out with out a thought on his mind, but he didn't know he had reached the upper class girls eye as he walked by. Spot walked down the pier, and jumped up on his stoop. He felt like going back to playing his little game with the girls, now that Sassy was gone. He was and had been a womanizer, until he meet Sassy, she some how changed him, in a way no other girl could. Spot thought she would just be another fling for him, but something about her stumped him, something about her changed him. Now that she was gone, there was something he couldn't resist about getting another girl, even though he knew he shouldn't, and it was wrong. He went to the lodging house as the sun was fading into the sky. As far as he knew he didn't expect anything big to happen. He found as soon as his head hit his pillow he was fast asleep. The next day Spot was waken before the sun to the front door of the lodging house slamming.  
"Gawd, what's goin' on now?" he said to himself.  
He got himself up and, dressed them ran down the stairs. Hoods was standing at the door pacing back, and forth across the room. To Spot he looked a little upset about something.  
"Heya Hoods, what's wrong?" Spot asked.  
"Oh, hey Spot.... Violet walked out on me, I's guess I's said somethin' ta piss her off." Hoods said slowly, his tone held little worry.  
"Oh, I's sahrry; ya gonna be okay?" he asked.  
"Its okay, I's know she'll be fine, she can fend for herself when she's not he'ah." he said.  
"Okay, well ya wanna get yer papes since we're already up?" Spot asked.  
"Sure, nuthin' betta ta do since we cant talk to are goils, right?" Hoods said walking out the door.  
"Yah, how true dat is." Spot said, after minute of pause.  
After they got there papers they bid their fair wells, and went there separate ways to sell. Spot sold out fairly quickly, and spent the rest of the time at the Wisdom hall. Around seven Spot walked out the door with some friends. He stood out front smoking, and talking to his friends as two girls passed by them. He didn't really see them but the one defiantly noticed him as she walked past. But he didn't seem to be paying to much attention; he was busy trying to have fun with out feeling guilty. Two days after Spot watched the two girls step off the train, he didn't even have a thought in his head. As he stood on a corner calling out headlines he didn't even notice the girl about to hit him. A minute later Spot found himself on the ground. Spot got up slowly brushing himself off.  
"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hit you," the girl said getting up smiling.  
"It's awright, don't worry 'bout it," he said slowly. "Yer new he'ah ain't cha?" he asked seeing the sisters.  
"Yah we are, were out exploring Brooklyn today." the sister said.  
"I's Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies, I'll be glad ta show ya 'round." he said.  
"Fine, dats Glory, and I'm Stormy," she said.  
"Nice ta meet 'cha, now come on." Spot said.  
He dropped his last five or ten papers, and started down the street with the girls behind him. Spot and the girls stopped by the lodging house first. He showed into the main room, grabbed a book from the counter, and sat in between the girls.  
"So how many newsies are dere he'ah?" Glory asked.  
"Oh, I'd say 'bout t'ree thousand, but dats all of Brooklyn. Right now da guys he'ah are Pounder, Hoods, Tracks, Central, Snickers, and Fear that's only a few of 'um wese got goils he'ah to." Spot said closing the book.  
"Really, like who?" Stormy asked.  
"Like Violet, ButterCup, Sandy, Jamie, Dancer, and Sassy...but she ain't he'ah right now." his smile faded away.  
"Where is..." Glory started.  
"Spot Conlon! What on gods name are ya doin' he'ah when yer 'poses ta be sellin?" An older lady asked.  
"Hey Ms. B, I's showin' Stormy an' Glory around ta day." Spot said.  
"I swear Spot if its not one girl its another, what happens when Sass gets back...." Spot interrupted.  
"Ms. B can wese talk 'bout dis ta night?"  
"Sure Spot, jus' remember this won't go away, like ya think it will," she said, taking the book as they walked out the door.  
"What was she talking 'bout Spot?" Stormy asked as they walked out.  
"Dere's jus' been some shit goin' on wit' some of da guys." he said. Together the three of them walked the streets to go get something to eat, they walked in slowly. So they went in, and he introduced them to some of the guys that were there. They sat down finally, and ate. After they were through they got up, and made their way trough the city again. Spot pointed to every other building as they went down road after road of the Brooklyn territory. The girls were finally starting to get board.  
"Can I go home now!?" Glory asked her sister, getting tired, and impatient.  
"Yah fine, find yer way home, I'll be there in a bit." Stormy said, turning around, and pointing the way to go. So she walked off towards their new house uptown, she was too tired to continue on with her sister, and Spot.  
"Are you all right?" Spot asked looking over at Stormy, as he lit a cigarette.  
"Yah jus' a lil' cold." she said leaning against an alley wall.  
He walked over, and put his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She didn't care this was what she wanted, she thought. Then he kissed her, and pushed her back against the wall, there bodies were against the others. A few minutes later Spot broke the kiss took her hand, and they made there way back to the lodging house. He took her into his room, and closed the door. Stormy sat on his bed waiting for him to say some thing, but he didn't. He walked over, and laid her down sitting over her, he started kissing her again. She was nervous about it, but its what she wanted from the time she laid her eyes on him. So what had started with a kiss ended with sex that both of them had wanted to begin with. Plus it helped to get everything off of Spots mind for a little while at least. If only he would have know it would bother him later, but he didn't think about that at all before hand. A few hours later Spot laid beside Stormy, who was starting to get up slowly. He kissed her cheek. She walked out the door saying good-bye, and headed for home slowly. He got up to, he wondered if this was what he wanted, but then again if she was that easy to get in bed, he could get her into other things to. But thoughts he'd pushed to the back of his mind kept popping up.  
'Hey Spot rememba Sassy, ya bettah nevah let her find out dat you fuck some one else, dat is if ya still like her. Of coarse I's still like her she's me one an' only goil foreva, I'm gonna marry her when I's get olda, I's swear it' he confirmed to himself. 'Oh yah, den what's Stormy ta ya, jus' a piece of ass dat ya can get easy, when evah ya want it, no when we split well still be friends, maybe' he truly felt guilty for cheating on Sassy, but he'd get over it (at least that's what he thought). Even when he was with Stormy, there was part of him missing, the part that Sassy held the key to, so he was never truly happy, with out her. Spot had given up so much for her he didn't ever give up for any other girl that seemed to change his heart some. But he was going to keep playing Stormy/Sassy until something drastic happened. He didn't even notice, but some how he had wondered right into Red's territory, which was no other then Harlem.  
"Well, if it ain't my oldest friend, Spot." Red said leaning against  
the street pole. "Hey Red." he said looking up from the ground.  
"What's wrong ya nevah come around he'ah unless somethin's wrong, what cha got on yer mind ta night?" he looked at Spot wondering.  
"Jus' a whole bunch of different shit. I's got all dese thoughts goin' through me head, an' half of 'um keep comin' back, I can't get rid of 'um, its drivin' me nuts." Spot said, leaning against a wall. "Oh, ok, let me guess dere about Sassy ain't dey?" he asked knowing he was right.  
"Yah, I guess so, it's only been two weeks or so, but I's miss 'er. When she left she took part of me wit her I guess, it's kinda hard ta explain." Red looked like he was going to laugh, but thought about it again, he really didn't want to get into it with Spot tonight.  
Spot looked pitiful, and Red didn't want to make him mad or piss him off, not now. He couldn't bare to see his friends in so much pain, and sorrow, so he started thinking. Red finally came up with an idea that would cheer Spot up, at least it should he thought. He watched Spot finish his cigarette before he through out his idea to him.  
"Heya Spot, ya wanna go get a drink? It might help a little bit," Red proclaimed as Spot stood straight up again. "Sure, why not, cain't get worse right?" he asked as they walked off.  
The rest of that week went by fast for Spot. Spot started spending more, and more time with Stormy. After about the third week of Racetrack staying with in the Manhattan territory he got board of it. So it was four weeks after Sassy left, it was starting to get cold, and snow covered the December sky. Race, and the rest were starting to do really bad at selling, and the worse they did the more restless they grew as the time went by. One cold day in late December Racetrack made his way to Brooklyn to see an old friend. He stopped at the end of the pier Spot sold at, and looked down it. He saw Spot turned around, and took off back towards the Brooklyn Bridge. He was too furious with Spot to talk to him now, he couldn't begin to believe Spot would cheat on Sassy, which really pissed him off. He got back to Manhattan by lunchtime; he stopped outside of Tibbys, and looked in. Jack got up seeing him standing out there, and went to see what was up with him he didn't look very happy.  
"Back from Brooklyn awready, what happened?" Jack asked walking out the door to a cold breeze.  
Racetrack leaned against the wall, and gave a weak sigh Jack couldn't see the anger in his eyes. He looked at Jack looking at him, and all that anger came back as he started to explain what was happening before his very eyes. He told him about the train station, and what he had just saw, Jack got pissed he couldn't believe it either. They both walked back in Tibbys, and acted like nothing happened. Every one was convinced of in except the one that knew Race to well to believe it, Tootsie.  
"Oh gawd, what happened now?" she asked, not letting him get out of this one.  
"Come on, I'll explain it all ta ya, but I cain't jus' stand around." he took her hand, and they walked out the door.  
He explained everything to her, but in a lot more detail than he did with Jack. She was highly pissed at Spot for even thinking about cheating on her best friend, but there was more to come to her surprise. Racetrack finally finished as they reached the lodging house but neither of them stayed their very long, as he finished up his long thought out story.  
"An' deres nuthin' wese can do about it neither." he said, finishing up with the story.  
"Oh hell no! Ya wanna make a bet dere ain't nuthin' wese can do, watch me." she said, taking off towards Brooklyn. She was like Sassy she didn't let anyone get away with hurting her friends. Technically she wasn't really there but that didn't change the way she felt about her friends.  
Tootsie stopped running when she got to the edge of the bridge, and Racetrack came behind her trying to regain his breath. She walked slowly across the bridge, she knew Race wasn't going to come, and that was fine. Spot wouldn't do anything, he respected her so she wasn't worried, she watched Race turn, and walk away slowly. Tootsie walked up to the lodging house seeing Buttercup right outside the entrance.  
"Hey Tootsie, what brings ya he'ah?" she asked smiling.  
"Spot! Where is he?" she asked madly.  
"Last time I's saw 'im he was in 'is room, wit' Stormy." Buttercup answered.  
"Whose dat?" Tootsie asked.  
"Um dats Glory's sistah, but she's a bitch. Tootsie I miss Sass, when's she comin' back ta set everything straight again? Every thing is so screwed up wit' out her around." she asked, getting upset.  
"Yah, Glory's a sweetheart, I's don't know but it bettah be soon dough, I's cain't live like dis much longer, I don't think anyone can." Tootsie said, walking in the lodging house.  
She sprinted half way up the stairs to where Spots door stood closed. As she reached it she caught her breath, and pounded on his door until he opened it.  
"Tootsie!" Spot said surprised.  
"Well, come in." he said letting her by, and turned around.  
"You, Out, Now! Spot we gotta talk." she said madly.  
"Spot she can't be serious." Stormy said.  
"Hello, I can he'ah ya, I'm right he'ah, I SAID NOW." Tootsie yelled.  
"She's dead serious, out," Spot said, pointing at the door.  
"Spot!" "Sahrry Storm but she's me best goil." Stormys jaw dropped. Did he just call her his best girl? She couldn't believe it Spot chose her over me. Tootsie put a smudge smile on her face and pointed at the door to, and gave a small wave.  
"Now what's up wit'cha Toots? Bargin' in he'ah." Spot asked sitting on his bed.  
"Ya know I's didn't believe it when dey told me, I's had ta see it wit' me own eyes, an' now I have." she said controlling her anger but just barley.  
"She's jus' a friend." he lied, keeping his eyes on her back.  
"Spot Conlon who do you think yer tryin' ta lie ta, so how many times have ya fucked 'er?" Tootsie asked, rolling her eyes.  
Spot was trying to decide what he was going to tell her, but he couldn't lie to her, she and Sassy could both she right through him.  
"None...Okay, okay maybe once." he said, looking down. Tootsie couldn't hold back she turned around, and slapped him.  
"Damn, What da Hell Toots, ... oh Gawd dat hurt." he said rubbing his cheek.  
"I'm sahrry, not 'bout hittin' ya, but what are ya gonna do when Sass gets back he'ah, ya totally played her, I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped your ass." Tootsie said, sitting beside him.  
"Yah I know, all dese thoughts about 'er are startin' ta kill me. I's startin' ta lose it Tootsie, what am I gonna do 'bout dis?" Spot asked looking at her.  
For the first time since Sassy had left he let all his emotions out, and Tootsie did the best she could to comfort him. After about half an hour Spot finally broke down into Tootsie's shoulder.  
"Are ya gonna be all right Spot?" Tootsie asked.  
"Yah, I jus' cain't believe I's been so stupid. I know dis sounds stupid but will ya stay he'ah till I fall asleep, ya can sleep in Sassy's bunk." Spot said upset.  
"Chill Spot, I'll stay," she said sitting against the backboard. Spot laid his head on her chest, and she cradled him until he fell asleep. She didn't move from her spot on his bed, she fell asleep still holding him like a mother holds a son.  
That morning Spot woke up surprised Tootsie hadn't moved that night after he fell asleep, but it was fine with him. He sat up for a minute, and shook Tootsie lightly to wake her up. She opened her eyes and stretched, it was still early for her.  
"Mornin' Spot." she said, yawning.  
"Mornin', an' thanks fer da comfort last night." he said getting up.  
"No problem, so what ya gonna do about it?" Tootsie asked, pulling her hair down.  
"If it makes ya feel any bettah, I's gonna break up wit' Stormy taday." Spot said, looking for a shirt.  
"Yah, it does, I'm glad ya came ta yer senses," she said, getting up.  
"Hey Spot, I's gonna go, I'll come back in a few days awright" Tootsie said, walking to the door.  
"Awright, ... hey Tootsie I's do love 'er dough, I really do." Spot said, as she walked out the door.  
"I's know Spot, believe me I know," she said, sticking her head back in the door. He looked up, and watched her walk out, she was right he couldn't take it anymore or live like that either, he was losing it. He got dressed, and ready to go sell then he looked out his window. Tootsie was just approaching the bridge, he stood and watched her, and if anything happened to her Racetrack would kill him personally. Spot grabbed his hat then turned to look back out the window in time to see someone grab Tootsie. He ran out the door to find her, and gave a weak sigh, he really missed having Sassy around. Tootsie stood in the middle of the bridge fighting one guy as another sat watching from the ground. She grabbed the guy's arm and flipped him onto his back.  
"Tootsie watch out." Spot called from behind. "Spot." she said looking back. She hit the ground as Spot ran to her side, he pulled him off her, and the two guys took off down the road.  
"Are you ok?" Spot asked helping her up.  
"Yah, I'm fine," she said laughing.  
"Who where they?" he asked. "I's don't know." Tootsie said, looking up. "I'll see ya in a few days awright Spot, next big poker game." She said hugging him.  
"Okay, See ya Friday." he said watching her walk the rest of the way across the bridge.  
Spot turned and walked back to the lodging house he didn't fell like selling that day, he was to depressed. He fell onto his bed he was tired and debated on when he was going to tell Stormy. He stared at the ceiling with nothing better to do, and sensed some one looking at him from close by. Spot propped him self up to see Stormy leaning against his bedroom door. She smiled looking at him, than she walked over and sat beside him on the bed. Spot rolled his eyes, and laid back again sighing discouraged, with Tootsie yelling at him. He hated being yelled at by anyone, but it made him realize how wrong he was. "Yo, Spot what's wrong why ain't cha ya sellin? I went by ta see ya, and ya weren't dere." Stormy said.  
"Nuthin' I was wit' a friend, an' I's don't feel like selling taday, I have stuff on me mind. I'm tryin' to get it out of mind." he said looking up.  
"Ya wanna talk wit' me about it?" she asked taking his hand.  
"No, I need ta really think 'bout it," he said flatly.  
"Are ya sure, I mean I'm hear if ya wanna talk about it, it might help." Stormy said looking at him.  
"I said no! Jus' leave me alone, I'll find ya latah on." Spot said, pushing her hand away.  
"Fine, I'll be at the house, if ya decide ta come by." she said walking out of his room.  
He let his head fall into his pillow, and then he started laughing, he had to do something to get the pressure out. So she left soon enough he feel back to sleep after that, and all his thoughts he'd been having turned into a small confusing dream.  
Spot sat under a tree in the middle of the park, he looked up, and saw Stormy walking towards him. As he propped himself up Stormy walked up, and sat down beside him.  
"Stormy what are........." he trailed off seeing Sassy in a distance.  
"No way." he said rubbing his eyes.  
"Spot ya know you want me." she said moving in front of him.  
"Oh yah, stop Spot, ya gonna let her make yer decisions for ya know." Sassy said walking over, cigarette in hand.  
"But......" Spot started.  
"What's it to ya if he does?" she asked.  
"It's a lot ta me, why do you care?" Sassy asked.  
"You are a bitch." Stormy implied.  
"What you think I didn't know dat awready?" she asked. Stormy looked her over quick, and turned to Spot that was watching them.  
"Since when do ya need Spot's permission ta hit me?" Sassy asked.  
"I don't," she said.  
Stormys fist connected with Sassy's jaw, and stumbled back a few feet in surprise. Sassy walked up to her slamming her fist into Stormys nose, and sending her to the ground. They went on fighting until Stormy had a broken nose and Sassy had blood all over from her nose to, when Spot butted in.  
"Stop! Yer gonna kill each other!" Spot yelled at them. "Shut up!" they both said.  
Sassy fell to the ground as a sharp pain ran through her right side, from the smaller dagger in her upper shoulder. She got up slowly, and turned to leave with out a second thought about what she was doing. Spot sat there amazed that it would ever get this far in a fight, they didn't even know each other.  
"What, cha leavin' already" Stormy asked coming closer to her.  
"Naw, see da thing is when it comes to me, I nevah leave a fight until it's finished. But when ya do somethin' ta me ya bettah damn well expect it ta be comin' back to you" Sassy said. She turned around shoving the knife into Stormys stomach, and gave a icy look to her as she fell to the ground. Spot didn't look to surprised, but he felt that Sassy had no remorse what so ever. Spot woke up in a cold sweat he had slept well into the night surprisingly. He didn't really believe Stormy would ever lead anyone on to a fight like she did, and he knew it wouldn't go over that easily either. But on the other hand he had no problem seeing his girl Sassy doing something like that.  
"Dats what I get fer screwin' wit' everyone's emotions, and screwin' my own goil over." He thought to himself.  
Spot didn't see Stormy that day so he didn't have to break the news to her about what was going on. He sort of just walked around the whole day after he had finished selling, there was nothing better to do once again, and well nothing he wanted to do. He got back to the lodging house right as it started to get dark, the clock had just chimed six o' clock.  
Spot laid on his bed looking at the ceiling blankly, he just let his mind wonder to where ever he wasn't. Things all seemed better in his mind he didn't have to worry about anything going on around him. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice when one of the Brooklyn girls walked in his room. Spot finally looked up again when he got hit in the head with a hat, by Buttercup.  
"Why do ya always walk in wit' out knockin'?" he asked sitting up.  
"'Cause yer doors always unlocked, also 'cause ya get ovah it." Buttercup replied.  
"Well den, what da want?" Spot asked.  
"He'ahs da money me an' Violet owe ya, an' he'ahs yer stuff from Red, he was he'ah 'bout an hour ago, an' yous was out of it." she said, throwing a bunch of things down by him.  
"Oh, okay, thanks." she looked at him.  
"So what's up wit' cha an' Stormy?" Buttercup asked wonderingly.  
"It's none of yer business what's goin' on wit' us." He said.  
"Excuss me fer wonderin'." She said turning around.  
"It's awright, but I's don't know, it really needs ta be ovah wit' its 'bout dat time." Spot replied, thinking about it.  
"It should of nevah happened ta begin wit' Spot, we both know dat much." he looked up.  
"Don't preach ta me, I's know dat already. Ya wanna jus' go away now." he said, getting mad.  
"Fine, whatever ya say." Buttercup said, and walked out of his room.  
On the other side of the town Glory, and Stormy were starting to calm down and get ready for bed. Glory jumped on her bed in her room, than fell to the floor laughing at herself. She jumped when she heard a knock on her window, and turned around, and opened it slowly. Mush was sitting on a tree limb looking straight at her smiling, she smiled at him as he jumped throw her window. They sat down, and started talking Stormy had to tell them to shut up, like five times. Stormy went back in her room slammed her door shut, and once again tried to get to sleep for a few hours.  
Spot woke up at four thirty by being hit in the face with a very familiar hat, that he'd given to Stormy. He sat up slowly looking around the dark room for her, he saw shadows move around the room; he hadn't seen her yet though. He looked around the room slowly then his head snapped back to the door, where he saw a small flicker of a match light the cigarette she held between her lips. Spot swore he saw a trace of hurt in those eyes before the match went out.  
"What do ya want its four-thirty in da mornin'?" Spot asked slowly.  
"Come on ya gotta talk ta me. What's going on with you?" Stormy asked, with accent slipping.  
"Oh......Give me ten minutes let me get up, an' ready fer taday." he said, walking to his window.  
"Fine, ten minutes that's it, that's all the time you get!" she said laying across his couch.  
A little while later she turned to her side spotting something she hadn't seen before on his desk. As she got up she realized that it was a picture of him, and another girl she had never seen before. Stormy picked it up then fell into the couch studying the girl next to Spot, 'they look so in love...I wonder what happened to her?' she thought. She looked over the girls' features. 'Light colored hair, light eyes unlike mine, her skin has a good complexion, Spot was lucky or is he still with her?' thoughts ran through her mind crazily. Spot walked back in the room, and saw that Stormy had found the picture of him and Sassy, and she was studying it deeply.  
"I's see ya found da picture of me, an' Sassy." Spot said walking in the room.  
"Yeah, So what happened between you two? I mean where is she now?" Stormy asked looking up at him.  
"I ain't sure where she is, but she'll turn up she always does. Nuthin' happened 'tween us I loved 'er, she loved me, It still hurts sometimes she's been gone for five weeks ta da day now." he said looking at the floor.  
"Gosh, Ya really did love 'er, didn't cha?" he looked up.  
"Yah, an' I's guess I's always will, she's like inside of me, and I swear when I'm really stressed I can he'ah things she's said ta me, its crazy. My consiouss drives me nuts half da time too, an' dat don't help any(yes he does have one amazingly)." Stormy looked a little upset.  
"Well dat's sort of why I came to see you.............about a guy" he looked up.  
"So.......tell me what's goin' on?" Spot asked.  
"I'm movin',...ya know back ta Chicago......" she stopped short.  
"Dat ain't all, deres somethin' ya ain't tellin' me. What is it?" Stormy looked at her hand.  
"Don't be mad at me, I forgot all 'bout it 'till I got a letter 'bout it...I'm sort of. well....engaged." she said, holding out her hand.  
"What!? I's cain't believe ya never told me dat, gawd look at dat ring what is he? Rich! How could ya ferget yer engaged?" Spot said, his eyes went icy.  
"Its like I said, I had forgot all about it until I found my ring, and....." Spot stopped her.  
"Ya know what jus' stop, I's don't care! Jus' get out, jus' get out now!" he said pointing to the door.  
Spot watched her eyes change from regular too a misted over color, but he didn't change his expression much. Stormy walked out slowly a little upset that Spot didn't take it better than he should of, but she was ok. Spots expression didn't change much after she left, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, but now at least she was gone. He sat slowly on his bed pulling out an empty cigarette box, he pulled some money out that he'd been saving, shoving it in his pocket. Spot got up again, and made his way down the stairs, out the door, and down the streets looking for something. He knew what he was looking, but yet he wasn't sure where he wanted to go to get it. As Spot walked down the road looking for something he couldn't seem to find. New York was barley a hundred and ten years old, but parts of it were already turning into ruins. He stopped in front of an old apartment that had been burned down, a year before. He wore a straight face, yet his eyes held a certain sadness, as if he'd lost his best friend. Spot gave it one last look then walked off, he couldn't stand to be there any longer. Spot heard a quiet footstep behind him, and turned around and stood surprised. There in front of him stood a girl who looked his age, and reminded him incredibly of Sassy. She stood there still until he asked her who she was, with a step she introduced her self.  
"I'm Rekia, he'ah ta tell ya of one of Jacks boys." She said.  
"Oh yah, how come I's neva seen ya 'fore? I know all Jacks goils." Spot said.  
"With respect, if I'm right an' I usually am ya haven't seen Jack or any one from Manhattan, since Sassy left." Rekia said starting to get mad.  
"How do ya know 'bout her? No one talks 'bout dat." Spot said.  
"Come on Spot, who do I's look like?" she asked rolling her eyes. "I's look exactly like Sass ya know why?"  
"I's guess 'cause yer related right?" he said.  
"Right, I's two years oldah then her, seventeen how long she been gone now?" Rekia asked.  
"A little ovah a month now, why ya he'ah?" Spot asked her.  
"Well I've known she left but I figured she'd be back by now." She said.  
"Dats lovely and great, but why ya lookin' fer her?" he asked again.  
"We have a deal to settle, an' I expected her ta be back by now, but seein' as she ain't I guess I's gonna have ta come back lata." Rekia said flipping her hair.  
"What's she owe ya fer?" he asked.  
"She don't owe me fer nuthin', she's always been betta at everything then me...except fer keepin' a boyfriend, and I see da cards still stands. How long were ya goin' out 'fore she high tailed it outta he'ah?" Rekia asked looking at him.  
"Five, six months maybe, I think." Spot said.  
"Huh betta den usual, usually only last 'bout a month, but I guess somethin' 'bout ya stuck wit' her." Spot looked at her slowly.  
"She didn't like me ta begin wit' she kept blowin' me off." He said.  
"Not uncommon she don't like hardly anyone includin' guys she doesn't trust 'um." Rekia said and walked off.  
"Why doesn't she trust us?" Spot called to her.  
"Gives ya somethin' ta think 'bout huh?" Rekia said and disappeared behind a corner. Spot looked through a dusty window at a black velvet choker with a silver heart hanging down from it. He wasn't for sure of it, but he thought that she might at least like it if he was to get it for her. Spot walked into the small run down jewelry store, it was very dimly lighted. An Italian boy about Spots age sat behind a small counter looking at a book, and looked up as he heard the door close. "Can I help you with something?" he asked in a heavy Italian accent. "Yah, I want da choker in da window, how much do ya want fer it?" Spot asked. "Its ten bucks, you got the money?" the boy asked. "Yah, he'ahs da money fer it now can I's have da choker or what?" he asked. "Sure he'ah take it, if ya don't mind whose it for?" the boy asked. "Its fer her." Spot said showing him the picture. "It's Sassy right, haven't seen 'er around lately." He said. "Yah it's her, how do ya know 'er?" Spot asked. "Her an' ButtaCup sell papers ta me an' my brotha, haven't seen 'um around lately though." He said. "Sassy went down south an' I'm not sure where ButtaCup is sellin' now, but thanks." Spot said and walked out. Spot walked back to the lodging house slowly with nothing on his mind, he just cleared his mind. He was just spacing out as he walked back through Brooklyn, nothing was going to bother him. Spot was board and missed Sassy but he found if he cleared his mind it didn't seem to bother him as much. That seemed to be the only thing that helped him relaxed anymore or clear his mind. This was it he was back at the lodging house, he laid down on his bed and found himself in a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

By: Sassafras Lei  
  
It was rainy and still dark, when a young girl woke with a startle. Tootsie sat up in the dark room, and tried looking around it. She walked quietly around the clothes on the floor, as she made her way to the washroom. Racetrack looked very peaceful as she walked by him, she smiled to her self and thought 'finally everything's goin' right, everything's jus' perfuct'. She walked to a small sink in the corner, and threw cold water on her face. As she turned around the moonlight shown on her face. Tootsie walked to the window, and pried it open as quietly as possible, trying not to wake any of the guys up, because they all had to be tired. She climbed out slowly in her tank top and shorts, and then made her way up to the roof quickly, it was late fall and was cold out but she didn't seem to notice it. She sat on the edge knees tucked in against her cheast. The bridge would be coming into view soon; she looked at one point thinking. A few minutes later she fell against the roof, and then declared it. "Life sucks."  
"Now where'd ya get dat idea?" David asked looking down at her. "Well, where should I's start. Okay first, Mush an' Sassy leave, den Spot gets chewed out 'cause he's cheatin', an' best of all Race has sort a been stayin' away, when he's got free time he goes ta da races." Tootsie told him everything that was going on.  
"Oh, well, Sassy will be back, Spots gonna break down, an' Racetrack must have somthin' on his mind ya jus' need ta be there for him, an' you gotta be freezing." he said taking off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders.  
"Yah, I's hope yer right, I's mean ya are 'bout Sassy, an' Spot, but Race...I's jus' hope yer right," David looked at her.  
"Ya know it becomes winter officially dis weekend, an' deres s'pose ta be snow comin' in to." David said taking her mind of everything else.  
"Oh really well I's will be waitin' fer a few days off, I've got enough money ta take three months off but I's savin' up ya know." Tootsie said smiling.  
"Yah, I know what yer talkin' about," David said.  
"What are ya doin' he'ah dis early anyways?" She finally asked, still looking at the sky as the stars were disappearing.  
"Well, I's come he'ah now, and then, just ta wait fer Jack," she  
looked at him. "What, I's heard ya walkin' around," she still didn't  
change her expression.  
"But it's only 'bout four in da mornin'," Tootsie said.  
"Yeah, I know, I didn't wanna stay home with them all yellin'," David said. "Okay ya just need ta chill, and talk ta Race," he replied shortly.  
"Hey David, what do ya thinks gonna happen wit' Jack? He ain't been da same since him, an' Sarah broke up." he looked at her slowly. "I'm not sure, but I imagine that the right one will come along, and he'll get back ta normal soon enough," David implied.  
"I's really, really hope its soon," she paused "Anyways I bettah go get ready fer taday, plus I's gettin' cold." she said getting up and handing him his jacket back.  
"Awlright, but just remember what I told ya though," he said. "Okay, I's will, Thanks." Tootsie said.  
Tootsie climbed back through the window to see a few guys getting up at there slow pace. Then there were a few walking around yawning, trying to wake up more.  
"Hey, Tootsie is it still rainin' out?" Sugar asked as she walked by. "Naw, it stopped," she said.  
Tootsie walked past Racetrack who was still sleeping, and she sighed softly and sadly. By the time she was finished most of the guys had already left, and amazingly Race still wasn't up yet. Tootsie walked over to him, and then sat on the floor in front of him.  
"Race, baby, come on ya gotta get up.........come on baby," she said shaking him lightly.  
"What cha want?" he asked sitting up.  
"Come on, we gotta sell da world," Tootsie said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Oh, awright, I's getting' up Tootsie," he said stretching.  
He got, and walked to the edge of his bed slowly as the last few people left the room to get the papers for the day.  
"Hey Race, can I ask ya somthin'?" Tootsie asked, sitting on her bunk pulling up her hair.  
"Of coarse ya can...Why what's wrong Toots?" Race asked looking up at her.  
"I's was wonderin' if ya were mad at me, or what's goin' on?" he looked back to what he was doing.  
"Tootsie, baby I's ain't mad at cha, I jus' need a lil' space fer awhile, it's somethin' I gotta deal wit'." he said taking her hand in his.  
"Okay, Racetrack," she sighed; he kissed her and walked out.  
Racetrack shook his head as he walked down the stairs slowly. He knew he had seen the hurt in her eyes before he had left the room. Tootsie stood against the door twirling the necklace he had gotten her. She promised herself she wouldn't let a tear drop though. As tears welled up in her eyes, she held them back as long as possible, and some how she only let one tear slide down her cheek. Tootsie walked to the distribution alley slowly thinking too herself about what had just happened. Tootsie definitely wasn't sure what she was going too do now. Tootsie walked over to her selling spot a little upset that Racetrack was pushing her away. She shook if off though as she got ready to sell her papers for the day though. As she went on selling Racetrack was the farthest thing from her mind, for the time being. Tootsie had finished selling she turned around running straight into Kid Blink.  
"Gawd I'm so sahrry Blink, my heads in da sky taday, aftah Race walked away like he did," she said regaining her money off the street.  
"It's okay, he walked away from ya? I's sahrry," Blink said hugging her.  
"I'm okay don't worry 'bout it, it ain't nuthin'." she said.  
"Where ya headed off to?" she looked up at him.  
"I's don't know, anywhere ta find somethin' ta do, I's done sellin' fer taday." he smiled at her.  
"Do ya mind if I come wit' cha, or do ya wanna be alone right now?" Tootsie looked up at him smiling.  
"Awright, I don't mind dat cha wanna come along," he laughed at her, but followed.  
Tootsie walked off, and Blink followed her to Tibbys, some how Kid Blink had made and gotten her to forget all about Racetrack and what was going on so far. That was at least until she walked in Tibbys and saw him sitting in the corner by himself playing with his hat. She turned around fast to head back out the door but Kid Blink stopped her, and made her sit down with him, David, Sugar, and Jack. Tootsie didn't think she could look at him so she sat herself facing the window so she couldn't see him.  
"Tootsie... 'ey Tootsie are ya awright?" Jack asked looking at her.  
"What... yah, I's awright everything's fine." Tootsie said popping her knuckles.  
"Are ya sure, ya look sorta out of it Toots." Sugar said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yah, I's positive I'm fine jus' got some stuff on my mind." She said and got up walking out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Racetrack had finished selling the morning edition early, and since he had nothing better to do he headed to Tibbys. He walked in sat himself at a back table and ordered a drink, and started thinking to himself about what was going on. It wasn't really cold out but the people in the city knew the snow would be coming soon, and Racetrack wasn't looking forward to it. The cold weather and the month of December always made him really upset, and yet only a few people knew why that was. Race looked up at least twenty times as people went in and out of the small restaurant, he was sort of waiting to see Tootsie. Half an hour later he looked up one last time figuring it wasn't going to be her but to his relief it was. Racetrack watched as Tootsie came in sat with Jack and some of the boys, then walk out slowly twenty minutes later. He hesitated for a moment but as soon as Tootsie was out of site he got up and followed the same path she had taken. He gave a small shiver and pulled his small jacket tighter around him. Race sighed and thought 'Gawd da tempature must of drop thirty degrees since I woke up' He turned a corner looking up saw Tootsie leaning against a street post watching two kids on the other side of the street playing. Racetrack wished he could be that young again with out having a worry or care in the world, they looked so innocent. He hesitated but slowly decided he needed to talk to Tootsie about earlier. "Hey could we talk Toots?" Race asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "We could, but cha might tell me ya really jus' need some space right now, an' I really don't wanna take dat chance." She said looking at him. "Now what da hell is dat suppose ta mean?" she frowned a little. "What do ya think it means? Look when you've got enough space den we can talk. Ya know I's love ya Race but I's jus' can't take dis right now." Tootsie said pulling her hat down and walking off. "Have I's lost 'er awready?" Racetrack asked himself quietly. "Naw, not yet jus' take some time off den talk to her in a few days or a week or two." David said walking up to the side of him. "Yah, maybe dats what's best fer both of us right now," Racetrack said agreeing with him. "Possibly ya jus' need some time away so maybe ya'll should jus' be friends fer awhile." David said. "Well it gives ya some choices ta think over." And he walked off slowly. Racetrack didn't want to give up on the relationship and his feelings wouldn't let him either. He loved her just as much as she loved him if not more, but he didn't want to see her hurt, and he could tell she was hurting now. Maybe David was right, but he didn't see how he could go on ignoring her while he saw her everyday. He'd have to try he was just not handling the past well this year nor the present. He walked back to the lodging house slowly thinking about what was going on. Did he really want to do this to himself and Tootsie? He didn't seem to have a choice his spirit wouldn't let him rest. Race had to deal with this once again just like the years before, but maybe if he was lucky this year he'd find a way to put everything all behind him. Racetrack walked into lodging house to see that Mush was back and with him was a girl. He walked over to Mush slowly to ask who his friend was then he was headed upstairs.  
"Mush, have ya seen Tootsie or Jack around?" Race asked looking down at him.  
"Yah dis is Glory, Tootsie wit' Kid Blink some where, an' Jacks at da park." Mush said looking at him.  
"Okay, thanks," Race said and walked up to the boys rooms.  
He went up stairs and walked into the boys room, none of the boys were there yet and he didn't care. Racetrack fell onto his bed a little disappointed that Tootsie was with another guy. He wasn't jealous just wishing she was with him instead of Kid Blink. Racetrack knew that Kid wouldn't make any moves on her, but them being together made him a little uncomfortable.  
He hit his pillow he was aggravated with himself because he wasn't being there for Tootsie. He tried clearing his mind, and fell in to a deep sleep that proved to be not so restful. He should have been out there moving the papes keeping his mind off everything, but selling just wasn't that great of an option.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tootsie dropped to the curb and flipped through the afternoon edition. Kid Blink stood near her calling out headlines, trying to sell the papers. She through her papers on the ground, and stood up mad. She picked up her papers and dropped them in a trash bin aggravated. Kid Blink looked over at her and his jaw dropped, she was throwing away money.  
"What are ya doin'?" he asked shocked.  
"I'm givin' up, an' goin' ta see Sass." She said starting to walk away.  
"Only one problem wit' yer plan, Sassy still ain't back yet." Blink said smiling at her.  
"Damn, its not fair she needs to be he'ah now, I's need ta talk ta her," she said turning around.  
"So why don't cha talk ta, Light or Kat, or Ginger? Dere always around right?" he asked.  
"Right," Tootsie said walking away, he didn't understand no one would really understand except Sassy.  
"I'll neva' unda stood dat goil," Blink said to himself.  
"Jus' don't botha' tryin' ya can't unda stand goils none of us can." Came a familiar voice.  
"Well Mush its 'bout time ya came back it been at least a week now ya've been back, I's think most of da guys fergot ya even left," Kid Blink said turning around.  
"Dats really okay, so where's Sass at? I heard ya say she wasn't back yet." Mush said.  
"We don't know where she's at, she's gone anyways glad ta have ya back." Said Blink.  
"Yah glad ta be back, ya know Jerseys Newspaper system really suck," Mush said picking up a paper.  
"Okay dats great ta know." He said laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tootsie had walked off to find some one to talk to, but she didn't seem to be having very much luck at it. She finally stopped at the corner of a street and sat down, she didn't know what to do or who she could talk to; she was also starting to get really cold. Tootsie listened to the people walk by behind her 'da rhythm of da streets'. One stopped in the middle of a sentence and the middle of a step, Tootsie didn't turn around though. She did however look up when the two girls sat down on either side of her. It was two of her friends from Brooklyn, Violet, and Buttercup.  
"Heya Tootsie are ya okay, ya look kind well miserable." Violet said looking at her.  
"Oh, I's jus' got a lot of things on my mind, Racetrack mostly. Somethin's been botherin' him for da last few weeks but dis mornin' he finally turned away, he need's his time what am I's suppose ta do," said Tootsie telling them what had been going on.  
"Maybe something happened in the past dats comin' up soon an' he jus' needs some time to get through wit' it fer once and all." Buttercup said.  
"Yah, I's guess ya could have a point dere, I jus' hope he gets ova dis little thing soon, what ever it is, I's jus' tryin' not ta interfere right now, I's don't wanna hurt him anymore." Tootsie said resting her chin on her hand.  
"Well, have ya tried askin' Spot 'bout it dere like best friends plus Spot knows everything... at least he thinks he does." Violet said as the others laughed.  
"Yah, I's guess I's will go talk ta Spot, I'll see ya two lata, oh an' by da way thanks." Tootsie said and starting walking off.  
Tootsie started walking off she made it half way across the bridge and stopped. What was she doing, she should ask Racetrack again but he'd probably just turn her away again. Well if he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him than he couldn't get to mad when she goes to his best friend. She watched the water like so many times before, but it wasn't flowing smoothly anymore, now it was rushing down stream and cracking as it hit the grounds.  
"Tootsie, what are doin' he'ah seems like yous was just he'ah a few weeks ago." Spot said seeing her.  
"Heya Spot how's it rollin'?" she asked still looking at the river.  
"What's wrong now Toots?" he asked smiling.  
"What happened in some past December wit' Race? I's know ya know Spot so jus' tell me." She said turning around.  
"Yah, I's know but I's don't think I should be da one ta tell ya it isn't right, Race should be da one ta tell ya its his life," Spot said.  
"I's knew you'd say dat, he won't talk to me so I's doubt he'd tell me, jus' tell me ya don't know what dis is doin' ta me Spot." She said her eyes going blurry.  
"No, I's jus' can't do it he made me promise I's wouldn't tell," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Awww...dis is gonna send me ta da nut house I's cant take it," she said and started to cry.  
"No don't cry, if he wont tell ya with in da next week well.. I's guess I will." He said wiping away a few tears.  
He kissed the top of her cheek, and she looked up at him as he did it again all though a little lower. Tootsie felt a sense of forbiddance and at the same time something was welcoming her. Spot kissed her one last time but this time it didn't land on her cheek but on her lips. He broke the kiss a minute later and apologized he knew he shouldn't of done that, but it just happened.  
After that they both agreed it would be better if they didn't tell Racetrack or Sassy about what had happened. When they had both agreed on it they went there separate ways back to the cities they each lived in.  
Tootsie touched two fingers to her lips, she couldn't believe that her best friends boyfriend had kissed her. She couldn't say she didn't like it but she know it was wrong they both did. She knew better then anyone though that if Sassy caught wind of it when she got back that would be the end of Spot and her. Tootsie smiled to herself when Sassy got mad no one wanted to miss it unless you were the person she was getting mad at.  
That night Tootsie lay awake thinking about what Spot had said maybe if she kept pushing Race then maybe he would tell her. She barley smiled as she pulled the covers around her it was getting cold in the lodging house now. Racetrack looked over at Tootsie she seemed to be staring into space it had been awhile since he'd seen her actually smile, and she was getting more depressed by the day. Maybe though she would talk to him in the next few days, and he would make her come clean.  
The next day was the same way as the day before, Racetrack and Tootsie avoided each other. Racetrack left for the next two mornings before Tootsie had even gotten up, after he finished selling he went to the Sheep shed Races, and wasted his time. On the other hand Tootsie was trying to work up the courage to go up to and ask Racetrack what was bothering him. Finally on Friday after Tootsie had finished selling the afternoon edition, she made her way to the racetracks on the other side of town.  
She stopped across the street from the Sheep Shed Race slowly she made her way across the road dodging a trolley. Tootsie walked around the gate and to were the seats were at, and looked through the people. She scanned the crowd one more time as she walked through a few men who were talking. There he was standing against a fence looking down at the track, he looked so sad. Tootsie walked over to him with a quick pace, she had to know and maybe now she would finally find out.  
"Heya Race," she said standing beside him.  
"So ya talkin' ta me again?" he asked looking over at her.  
"Yah, I's guessin' I am... 'cause I's have ta know..." Tootsie stopped and turned to him.  
"What is it dat ya have ta know?" he replied.  
"What happened in da past? Don't turn away from me, I's yer girlfriend were s'pose ta be able ta tell each other everything." Tootsie said sitting down.  
"Three yeah's ago...me youngah botha was killed...'cause I's wasn't dere when he went lookin' fer trouble...messin' wit' anudda boy's goil...warned 'im four or five times las' time was worst...." Racetrack stopped he was having trouble telling her what he had already told.  
"I's sahrry ya don't have ta tell me anymore Race." Tootsie said and hugged him.  
"No I's gonna finish tellin' ya 'cause maybe if I's do den I won't get so depressed anymore. Anyways dat last time he was seen with her, her boy pulled out a gun an' shot 'im right through da heart, he wouldn't listen ta anyone an' look where he ended up...I's jus' feel dere was somethin' I's coulda of done somethin' ta stop it...if he would of listened ta me....gawd." Racetrack said putting an arm around her.  
"Race I's sahrry 'bout yer brudda, but did it help ya feel any betta 'bout it?" she asked looking up into his eyes.  
"Yah, I's think it really did, more den anyone could eva guess it would." He told her, as they walked back to the lodging house.  
"Oh Racetrack! I's jus' glad ya thought ya could tell me, an' happy dat ya did finally, I's was beginin' ta feel a little isolated afta everything dats happened." Tootsie said.  
"Well ya know two almost three weeks does get a little extreme, wit' out talkin' ta me when ya see me everyday. Have I's told ya lately dat I's love ya?" Racetrack asked stopping her.  
"What well no I's guess ya haven't have ya it must have been three weeks ya haven't said it in." said Tootsie. "Okay I's will," he said as Tootsie smiled.  
Oh that smile Racetrack loved that smile and it had been so long since he had seen it. He loved her so much he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her, but he never planed to so it wouldn't matter. Together they walked into the lodging house, this was still both of there homes even after so many troubles that accord.  
That night the two fell asleep happy each of them loved the other one, everything was okay again. As long as they were talking nothing could go wrong that way, everything would be great if they stuck together. Tootsie fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time; she was also happy she didn't have to go to Spot to find out about Racetracks past. 


	6. Chapter Six

By: Sassafras Lei  
  
The cold February wind blew, as an all to familiar face stepped off the train. She looked at the late afternoon sky, and smiled, she was finally back home again. Then she lifted her hat so her golden hair fell, and would cover the cut under her ear then walked on. She headed off for Manhattan, instead of Brooklyn where she'd been staying before she left with Spot. She didn't want Spot to know she was back, because she didn't want to listen to him yell at her half the night about leaving. As she walked past Tibbys, and the small store she grabbed a few of her originals (cigarettes). When she came out of the store again the night sky had taken over the city, and the Brooklyn Bridge was no longer in view. But she didn't pick up her speed, she knew the lodging house would still be noisy, and she didn't want everyone asking her questions about the last two months. 'Come on jus' one more day den ya get ta see Spot again. Isn't dat what I want?' she picked up her pace rounding the corner, and fell as she hit some one else. She sat up straight, and sighed grabbing her hat off the ground and putting it back on. She looked up too she who she had ran into. "Tootsie!" she turned around. "Sassy! It's about time ya got back, does Spot know?" she said, pulling her friend up. "No, an' he wont 'till mornin'," Sassy said coldly. "Wow, well I's 'ill see ya at da lodgin' house in a while," Tootsie said, running off the way Sassy had came from. 'Boy is it me or has it changed or what over da past two months' she thought. "Ok," she called out.  
So Sassy walked a few more blocks, and ended up in front of the lodging house. She stood out there for a few minutes thinking about if she really wanted to go in or not. She did, and there was only one guy in the main room other than Kloopman. He looked up for a short second then looked back down at his book, he didn't seem very interested in anything else. "I'm only gonna be he'ah fer ta night Kloop," she said. "Ok, it's been awhile Sass," he said. "Yah, I's know," he smiled, and walked back to his room again.  
She headed up the stairs, and stopped outside the door, she could see a dim light coming from inside. She waited a few minutes, and walked in, half the guys were asleep already though. But Racetrack was playing cards with Jack, and didn't notice her walk in, since his back was to the door. Jack looked up, and he gave a small smile, at the sight of an old friend, that hadn't been around for a long while. "Have ya seen Tootsie?" Race asked Jack. "Yah, she was head off towards Brooklyn," Sassy said, waiting for him to turn around. "Hey, thanks.........wait Sass, yer back!" he said, jumping up knocking over his chair. "Yah, an' glad ta be," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Race! Yer gonna kill 'er, let 'er go," Jack said, standing up. "I's sahrry wese jus' missed ya a lot, ya should get some rest dough, yous probably been goin' all day," Racetrack said letting go. "How come ya came he'ah? Brooklyn's closer ta da train station," Jack questioned looking at her. "'Cause I's didn't wanna listen ta Spot yellin' at me fer leavin' ta begin wit' as soon as I walked throw da door. But I's figure Tootsie's headed dere ta tell 'im right now anyway. So, I don't know why I bother any more," Sassy said, catching an unfamiliar eye. "Even if dat is so, it sounds like yer gettin' a lil' tired of Spot, an' ya ain't even been he'ah fer two months," Jack said. "Lay off Jack! I ain't tired of Spot, jus' wanna get some rest," Sassy said, pointing her attention to someone else. "Yer new ain't cha?" she asked, directing her attention to the new guy sitting on a bunk. "Yah, da names Dangah," he said, spitting in his hand.  
Sassy did the same, and introduced herself to him. She liked the new guy but his blue almost green eyes hide something that she couldn't pull to the surface. Almost as if he had no remorse, or didn't care about anything that might happen to him, he was the first she couldn't find something out about by looking in his eyes, which was surprising. Finally Sassy spoke up, but she was being what some would call rude. "What's yer deal? Ya don't give a damn 'bout nuthin', huh?" she asked. "Surprised! How'd ya know?" he asked. "Yer eyes said it," she said, walking to Spots bed, and jumping up on it. "Ya know, yous know to much," Danger said, laying back on his bed. "Yah most of da time, ya'd be right," he laughed, and gave up. "Tell me Sassy, if ya don't mind, but ya don't really seem too eager to be home...or see ta Spot again. So what's been up, these past two months?" Jack asked walking to the bunk. "Well Kelly its none of yer business, but it's like this, ever since I was old enough ta walk I've been on my own. Yah being Spots goil was nice but I like being able ta pack up, an' leave wit' out anyone worryin' 'bout me. Dats like when I lived in Queens, I'd jus' get up.." Jack cut her off. "I knew when you showed up he'ah ya looked familiar, so yer from Queens huh?" Jack asked, looking back. "No she ain't either Kelly. I's knew all da goils from dere like da back of me hand," Mush said, from across the room, who had heard the last few sentences. Sassy flashed a thank you smile, and Jack turned back to her slowly. "Anyways, I guess I've jus' always thought bein' by myself was best fer me, but I do love Spot to," she said. "It will all be fine in time again, Sass," he said giving up. "Don't hold yer breath," Danger said looking up at him. A few minutes later she had fallen to sleep on Spots bunk.  
*********************  
Tootsie ran most of the way to Brooklyn before she had to stop to catch her breath. She walked in the empty lodging house, and stood for a minute thinking. Then she made her way up one flight of stairs she knew it had to be getting late, but she knocked on Spots door anyways, like she always had done in the past. She heard him rustling around then opened the door. "Tootsie, come in," he said stepping aside half asleep. "What's up now?" he asked, falling into his couch. "Guess who's back?" she said. "Who now?" he asked to tired to think, about anything except sleep. "Hello! Sassy! Ya know yer goil," she said, rolling her eyes. "No! where is she den? When'd she get back, I's can't wait ta see 'er," he said getting excited for the first time, since Sassy had left. "Spot, cool it she's in Manhattan, she's fine, you'll see 'er tammorw, now can I's stay he'ah ta night?" Tootsie asked, grabbing her hat. "Yah of coarse, but wese gotta be in Manhattan tammorw early, Thank ya Tootsie...I mean fer tellin' me," he said.  
Lying back on the couch thinking about this information he'd just heard from a close friend. Spot had about twenty different trains of thoughts going through his head at once, but one really stood out. 'Spot ya dumb ass, what are ya gonna do 'bout Stormy? I's gonna have ta let 'er go 'cause I's love Sassy more den anything. Are ya sure about Sass, or do ya wanna be wit' Stormy? It's Sassy she's me one, an' only. Yah, but yer not her one an' only...yah I's am too' he thought fighting with himself, about it, but he came to the conclusion he had to tell Stormy about his decision. After he had fought with himself about what he was going to do he finally fell asleep. A few hours later Spot woke up, and looked out his window to see darkness still. "Hey Toots, get up, Tootsie wake up," Spot said, shaking her shoulder. "Leave me alone, I's sleepin' he'ah," she said turning over. "Come on, yous worse den Sassy ta get up, an' dats sayin' somethin' 'cause she ain't easy ta get up either," he said, playfully hitting her a few times. "Yah, she gets dat from me," Tootsie said smiling. "Really, would ya get up already?" he called, from the bathroom down the hall. "I's comin', jus' cool it 'iight, I'm tired," he laughed, and came back into the room. "I's surprised ya finally got up, it's about time," he said, looking for his hat. "Well, ya ready ta go den?" she asked, as she looked down the hall for any sign of life. "Yah, I's wanna see me goil, I's been missin' her, dese last two months," he said egotisctcal.  
They walked out of the lodging house with out waking anyone else up, and made there way down the streets. Before long they had reached the bridge. They didn't fell like yelling Spot was to egger to see his former/current girlfriend again. They got to Manhattan, and Spot ran all the way to the Lodging House. He busted through the door, with Tootsie close behind him. He stopped just before he went up the stairs. He didn't want everyone to think he had missed Sassy that much (although it wasn't hard ta tell he was going crazy without her). He caught his breath, and sauntered into the bunkroom. He walked over to where Sassy was sleeping. He began to shake her slightly, trying to wake her. "Wake up Sass, come on, wake up!" Sassy groaned. "Go away Race, I ain't getting' up today!" Sassy growled. "Dat's great Sass, but I ain't Race, now get up!" Sassy lifted up her hand, and smacked Spot across the head. "I don't give a fuck who ya are taday! Go away, an' leave me alone!" Sassy yelled. 'I missed dis? What's wrong wit' me?' Spot thought but shook it off.  
Spot walked into the washroom, and got some ice-cold water from under the sink where Kloopman keeps the ice. He poured the water from the faucet into a can, and got some ice. He put the ice in the water, and waited for it too cool down too where he could barely keep his hand in it. Tootsie knew what Spot was going to do, so she just watched from Race's bed, ready to kiss him the minute he shot up from Sassy's shout. Tootsie knew Sassy would be sore with Spot, but she deserved what she was about to get. Spot quietly walked over to Sassy's bed. Sassy had thought that whoever it was had given up trying to wake her so she got a little closer to the edge of the bed. Spot got in position, and Tootsie as well. Spot poured ever last drop of that water onto Sassy with a loud SPLASH, and a high-pitched scream.  
"AHHHHH-" Sassy's scream was cut short when she hit the floor with a THUD! Sassy stared up at Spot. "Mornin' baby, miss me much?" Spot asked.  
Tootsie tried to kiss Race when he shot up, but was laughing to hard to bother with it. Spot was laughing so hard he was getting cramps. Sassy just lay on the floor sputtering, and trying to breath, for all the wind was knocked out of her. Every newsie, and Kloopman was awake and, realizing what happened, were all looking at Sassy and laughing. Tootsie tried to help Sassy, but Sassy was highly pissed, and shoved her away. Tootsie laughed some more, but walked to the middle of the room, and started yelling at every one. "Awright everybody, let her get herself together, and yous all go ta bed!" she yelled. No one listened to Tootsie though because Danger was getting wet and pissing, and moaning about it.  
"EH! ANYONE LISTENIN' TA ME? GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!"  
Everyone turned to her, and could see she wasn't joking. Everyone went to bed abruptly, leaving Sassy to deal with her problems. Tootsie walked back over to Race, and Laid beside him, than fell asleep. As far as Sassy she stayed on the floor for a few more minutes. When she finally got back up Spot was standing at the corner of his bed smiling. "So didja miss me sweet heart?" she throw, him a look, and stood their for a moment. "I's hate you Spot Conlon! I want ya ta fuckin' die!" she said slowly, but harshly. He gave a weak laugh and said "I's sahrry, I was jus' anxious ta see ya again, if it makes ya feel bettah I's missed ya a lot"  
"Oh yah, well I miss a thing called sleep a lot!" Sassy said, being a total bitch to him. "Aww.. Come he'ah," he said standing straight.  
She walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in the corner by the window, Sassy didn't have much to say, she just let Spot hold her; he seemed to miss her more then expected. A few minutes later she looked up at him, and said "I missed ya to, it's good ta be home," he leaned in, and kissed her softly but it had passion. They sat there waiting for anything to happen, Sassy just prayed that Spot wouldn't ask her what happened or where she was when she was gone. "Sass where were ya really? Don't lie ta me," Spot asked. She turned her head away from him, what was she suppose to tell him, she didn't want to lie, but in the same breath she didn't want to tell him the truth either. "Down south," was her short, and quick answer. "Ya know, it don't really mattah ta me, I's jus' glad ta have ya back again. Oh, an' right he'ah, an' know yer gonna promise me you ain't ever gonna up, an' leave me like dat again," he said stubbornly but it got his point across. She looked up to see him staring at her; he gave her that look that said I'm dead serious. "I promise I's ain't evah gonna take off like dat on yous again, I missed ya too much, an' I know ya missed me jus' as much," she said, letting a tear slide down her cheek for the first time in months. Spot looked at her smiling, as much as he hated to admit it he did miss her just as much. No one had to get up early to sell papes that day because of what happened earlier. Everyone woke up at his or her own time. If they didn't have enough money to eat, then, it was Sunday, all they had to do was wait until church got out, and they could start selling then. Besides, Weasel, Oscar, and Morris go to church (surprising huh?), the papes weren't given out until after twelve. Race, and Spot woke up before anyone else, so they moved the girls to the bed, and covered them up. They walked up to the roof together to talk. "So, Spot, how's it goin' wit yous, and Sassy?" Race asked. "It's fine. I think even if she was mad at me from before, she still missed me. But, even if she did go Down South, I's still really glad to have her home. So, what about you, and Tootsie?" Spot answered. "Ah, wese good right now, so far wese had no fights, so, overall, I hope dat I will marry 'er one day!" Race said. "Aww, dat's sweet Race. I's sure ya'll get married one day. Why not now?" Spot asked. Race stared at him like he was stupid, but maybe that's because he was sometimes.  
"Are ya kiddin' me!? I ain't got da money fer one a dem fancy rings!"  
Race shouted. "She wouldn't need a fancy ring Race! She loves ya, an' just one a dem fake ones dat da goils down in Harlem have would satisfy her," Race sat in silence trying to take in all of this in. Spot was right, he should ask Tootsie to marry him.  
"What about Sass, don' t cha wanna marry her? I know ya do," Race asked out of the clear blue sky, startling the hell out of Spot. "What! I don't know Race, I will one day, but not today or Tamara! I love 'er, fer da first time I's found some one I cain't live wit' out" Spot snapped.  
Race backed off then because Spot had that look in his eyes that meant, SHUT UP! A few hours later, Tootsie and Sassy woke to find out that the guys were gone. Not just Spot and Race, but everyone! "Where did they go?" Tootsie asked. "Hell if I know Toots!" Sassy said.  
She jumped down from Spots bunk, and looked for her hat. Tootsie got up, and went to change into something clean. Sassy pulled her hair up, and waited for Tootsie to come out so they could talk.  
"What didja do?" Tootsie asked seeing the cut.  
"What are ya talkin' about?" Sassy yelled back at her.  
She took her finger, and ran it down her jaw line. Sassy realized she was talking about the cut, and quickly took her hair down.  
"What ya do?" she asked again.  
"I sort got in a small fight when I's was down south," she said, she wasn't planning on telling anyone.  
"Has Spot seen dat yet?" Tootsie asked.  
"No, an' he ain't gonna find out either, is he," Sassy said, giving her a look that said 'your not gonna tell anyone'. "I ain't gonna tell no one jus' wonderin'," she said, seeing the look Sassy had directed at her.  
"Good, thanks," she said, walking out of the room. 'Yah, no problem, I's wont tell Spot yer lyin' to him' Tootsie said to herself, and walked down the stairs.  
The girls made their way to Tibbys so they could wait for the guys to get back from where ever they were. "Where ya think dere at Toots?" Sassy asked finishing a coke. "Don't know, dey should have been he'ah by now," she said, looking towards the window. "Well, I'm wrong he'ah comes Spot, an' Race now." she added quickly. "Where ya been?" Sassy asked, as Spot sat beside her. "Walkin' around, why?" Racetrack asked. "Jus' wonderin', figured ya were up ta somethin'," she replied. "What's up wit' ya Sass? Ya ain't da same, I's miss me goil," Spot said putting his arm around her.  
"Sahrry, maybe ya should jus' go out wit' yer oddah goil den," she said pushing.  
"Sassy, chill." Race said.  
"Yous changed, what happened? I's want my old Sassy back." Spot said, leaning towards her shoulder.  
"I know I's changed, I'll be fine in a few days, Jus' lay off," he sighed, as she rolled her eyes.  
"Ya know he's right, yer attitude is worse den when ya left. Yous bein' a really big bitch," Tootsie said, being straight up.  
Sassy sat straight up, and looked at the floor waiting for the perfect moment to let it all come out. She looked popped a few fingers, and debated weather to leave or just tell them, and leave. "Yah, maybe I am bein' a bitch. I know I's deserver dat but not from you, ya suppose ta be me best friend. Fuck yall, I'm out of he'ah, I don't even know why I's decided ta came back again anyways," she said, getting up and walking out the door. "If only looks could kill!" Tootsie said, watching her. "Tootsie I's gonna go get 'er," Race said standing up. "Naw, sit down Race, I'll get 'er she's my goil, she'll talk ta me," Spot said, heading towards the door. "You wish," Tootsie said under her breath. "Hey Spot, ya sure?" he asked. "Yah, almost positive," Race sighed, and put his arm around Tootsie. "I's didn't mean ta make her mad, but I's was jus' bein' truthful, what should I's do Race?" Tootsie asked. "I's don't know, wese might nevah see 'er again," he looked concerned. "She'll be back, I give 'er a week at da most if dat. She wont jus' pack up, an' leave again, she couldn't not now anyways, she loves Spot to much," Race looked surprised.  
"I's wouldn't doubt Sassy much, with or with out love she'd walk out da door if she wanted ta." Racetrack said.  
"Two days tops," he said as they walked out of Tibbys.  
Sassy couldn't take it anymore she knew she was being a bitch, but to be told that by some one she thought was a friend. She walked down a few roads, the pressure of being back was starting to bug her, and she sighed out loud. "Dis sucks, I cain't believe what alls happened in da last twenty four hours. Dis day really cain't get much worse..." she trailed off.  
Not far behind Sassy, Spot was figuring that his girl was going to be fine. She's just under a lot of stress Spot told him self, but he wasn't to sure of himself. "Well, look who's back," came a voice from around the corner. "Spoke to fuckin' soon," Sassy muttered, to herself. "Burn Central," she said, leaning against a light pole. "Come on, don't ya like me no more?" "I's nevah liked ya ta begin wit'." she said flat out. "Ya know dat ain't true, is it Alley? Now you wouldn't want Spot ta find out 'bout dat past, now would ya?" Central asked, grabbing her shoulder. "Go ta Hell!" Sassy said, slamming her fist into his jaw. "Bitch," he gasped. "Damn Straight," Spot watched, from a corner as they fought.  
Then after Sassy made her comment to Central, Spot walked over to them. Central took one look at Spot, and started walking away. Sassy shook her head, and watched as he walked off into the sun. "So now ya gonna tell me what's wrong?" Spot asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I guess, if I's half ta," Sassy said, leaning against him. "Well den, What's been goin' on?" he asked, as they sat under a tree. "I jus' feel like comin' back he'ah was a big mistake, I's knew I shouldn't of come back," she said. "Don't say dat, nuthin's been da same since ya left fer me. Yer friends missed ya, I missed ya, I's glad yer back," he said, hugging her. "So who were ya wit' when I was gone?" she asked, knowing he'd play her from friends advice.  
Spot looked over her shoulder debating on what he was going to tell her. He prayed that she wouldn't ask him but she did, he knew he couldn't lie to her about it though, but he had to try something.  
"No, one," he said.  
"Don't fuckin' lie ta my face Spot!" Sassy said coldly.  
"Dere was one, her names Stormy," she shook her head, she knew it.  
"Dey, were right, I's figured," she sighed to herself.  
"It was only fer two weeks dough, 'cause Tootsie got mad, an' made a visit ta Brooklyn soon after," Spot said, knowing Tootsie made him do the right thing.  
"How long ago? No don't tell me I's don't wanna know," Sassy asked, trying to understand.  
"It was right aftah ya left. But it killed me ta think about the pain I'd cause ya, so I had ta break up wit' 'er." he said.  
"Yah, ok," Sassy said looking down.  
"Sassy?" she looked up at him. "Ya know I's love ya, don't cha?" she shook her head. "I's don't know what I'd do if lost ya fer good," he said taking her hand.  
"Oh by da way Sass, he'ah." Spot said handing her the choker he'd got her before.  
"Its really nice." She said looking at it.  
"It's fer ya," he said taking it.  
"It's really nice, but I's really don't think I can wear it," Sassy said looking at him.  
"Sure ya can, I did by it fer ya after all," he said moving her hair, and fastening the it for her.  
"What happened?" he asked, running a finger down the cut.  
"It's jus' a cut..." she trailed off.  
"Yah, how'd ya get it?" Spot asked, with a look that said don't lie. Sassy got up, and walked a few feet before Spot caught up with her again.  
"I cain't tell ya," she said looking at Spot ready to cry.  
"Come on," he said taking her hand. They made their way back to the Manhattan lodging house, where instead of going in they climbed up the fire escape.  
"Now tell me, what happened? You can trust me, by now," Spot said sitting behind her.  
"Ok, when I was gone I got in a fight. He got ta his knife before me, an' dats how I got da cut, satisfied?" she said letting a tear slide down her cheek.  
"Who was he?" Spot asked.  
"One of me x -boyfriends, you don't know 'im dough," she said, as Spot brushed away a few more tears that had slid down her cheek.  
"Sassy chill, I's understand. So are ya gonna come back ta Brooklyn wit' me?" Spot said, cradling her as she cried softly.  
"Yah, when ya leavin' ta go back again?" she asked looking up.  
"Tammorw mornin' when evah yer ready ta go since yer comin' wit' me," he answered.  
They went back down stairs Sassy sat on Spots bed, and he sat right beside her. Before either of them knew it they were both asleep, and they both needed the rest so it was a good thing. Morning didn't come for a while, and everyone got up at different times it was Monday, and no one was really up for selling. But there was a few guys that need the money so some were out selling they couldn't afford to loss the money that was on the streets. Spot woke a little while later, and pushed Sassy lightly, so she would wake up. She turned over, and looked up at Spot smiling, and sat up straight. Spot laughed, and kissed her lightly with out any thought of anything. Sassy jumped down from his bed waking up Danger as she hit the floor harder then usually. Danger looked up sighed, and threw his head into his pillow madly, he'd been woken up again by her. Spot grabbed Sassy's hand, and pulled her out the door, and down the stairs. They walked out the door, and down a few streets before they came along some of their friends, Tootsie and Racetrack.  
"Tootsie, I'm gone I's goin' back ta Brooklyn wit' Spot" Sassy said, walking up to her.  
"Really, well I guess I see ya when we come up fer da poker game dis week den" she said, hugging her friend.  
"Okay" she said walking off.  
Spot stood behind, and looked at Racetrack, and gave a weak smile, they both seemed to know she was in the right place once again. Spot caught up with Sassy, and took her right hand. She was glad to be going back to her home, after being gone for so long she couldn't wait to tell every one she was back for good. They walked over the bridge, and the rest of the way to the Brooklyn lodging house silent. The only thing either of them said was, they were almost there, or yah. When they walked into the lodging house no one looked up, they just kept to themselves. Sassy had to do something to get everyone's attention they all knew her she had to say something.  
"Hey everyone, guess who's back" she called out getting every ones attention. They all looked up a few smiled, and a few called out greetings, most of them were happy to have her back.  
"Yer back, it's about time!" Violet said hugging her, she had missed her.  
"Yup, an' glad ta be" she said.  
Spot grabbed her hand, and pulled her up the stairs away from every one. She smiled at every one, and walked away with him, they were both glad she was back, but no one was as happy as Violet. She'd been needing some one to talk to because ButterCup was driving her crazy as ever. Nothing had been going right since she had left.  
"Glad to be back?" Spot asked looking out the window.  
"Yah, I guess so, I jus' can't believe I'm back, again" Sassy said falling into his couch.  
"I's glad yer back, again" he said walking over to her.  
"I love ya Spot" she said falling asleep shortly after on the couch.  
  
The next month or so went by just fine, everything was going great for everyone, and I mean everyone. Racetrack, and Tootsie were getting along fine, and had almost no fights lately. The girls in Brooklyn were all good, and Violet got her problems figured out, with a little help from a few friends. Sassy and Spot were still together surprising huh? Sassy was good, she was glad her life got back together(well most of it). But on the other hand Spot was just sort of out of it, he wasn't being himself at all, something was bothering him, but he wouldn't spill. Even Racetrack couldn't get Spot to tell him what was wrong, he sort of just started blowing a lot of people off. As spring came into play Spot got more edgy about everything, he pretty much stopped talking to everyone except Sassy. The more Sassy tired to help him, and find out what was wrong the more depressed he seemed to get with time. She couldn't take it any more he was driving her crazy, she had to talk to some one. 


	7. Chapter 7

All the characters used in my story are made up or property of the Disney Corporation, I do not own any of the Disney characters.

By: Sassafras Lei

Sassy and Spot sat in Rigby's eating there lunch before they had to sell papes again. Sassy recalled a few days back when she had visited her friends back in Queens. Sassy watched as Spot picked at his food. Something was eating him from the inside out, but she didn't know what she could do to help. Spot looked up as an unfamiliar girl walked up to Sassy. He could still the same gleam in her eyes that Sassy often had in her own.

"Uh…Sass I's got some news fer ya," she said.

"Okay, what's up?" Sassy asked.

"Its about Zero," she said.

"Yah, what about him?" she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Dey think he might … die." Sassy jumped when her glass broke, as it smashed against the floor.

"What happened Sal!" she asked slowly.

"I's guess las' night he ran inta some trouble, an' got 'is ass jumped…by Central an' his gang," Sal said, Spot looked up his eyes widening.

"No! If my boy dies I'll kill 'im, I'll meet cha at da hospital, a life for a life right?" she said getting up.

Sassy ran out the door and out onto the streets heading for the lodging house. Spot followed behind her sort of close, he hadn't said nearly anything to her lately. He was starting to feel a little bad about it though.

"What are ya doin'? Don't ya know if ya kill some one you'll burn in hell." Spot said watching her dig through her things.

"Dats a chance I'll have ta take den, but its good ta know yer still talkin' ta me." She said and shoved her knife into her back pocket and went to see her friend.

When she got to the door she frowned Speed, Eve, Sal, and Clover were all talking. Speed looked up seeing her, and trapped her in a hug, smiles crossed there faces until he mentioned Zero.

"So how's he doin'," she asked.

"He's not to good, he could possible die in da next few days," Speed said taking her hands.

"Do ya wanna see 'im? Dat was a stupid question I know ya do, come on." He said.

"Spot cha wanna come?" he shook his head slowly.

Sassy walked in the door behind Speed, but after a few minutes she asked him to leave. Zero definitely didn't look well at all, he was all bruised up, and had cuts all over. Sassy kneeled on the floor next to him, taking his in hand in hers. She looked up at him, and without letting go of his she did something she thought she had lost faith in; she started to pray. A little while later she was shaken awake by Zero who was looking at her tiredly.

"Nice ta see ya, so how ya been?" he asked hoarsely.

"Hey not bad…until I's found out 'bout cha, so what happened ta ya?" she asked.

"I's not fer sure, but it was Central an' a bunch of guys I's didn't know; I's feel real bad dough." Zero said patting the bed next to him.

"Ya look really bad to…I's sahrry, I's feel terrible about what happened, some how I's feel dis was my fault." Sassy said sitting next to him.

"Ally dis ain't yer fault, don't cha fret on it any." He said.

"Awlright I's jus' feel bad 'bout it dough," he hugged her for a minute.

"Heya Alley…promise me ya wont go afta him, 'cause of me." Zero said looking at her.

"I's can't make dat promise 'cause I'll end up breakin' it an' ya know dat." She said.

"Alley ya ain't leavin' 'til ya promise me ya wont go afta him fer me." She shook her head and sighed.

"Fine, awright I's promise I's wont go afta him fer ya," she said getting up.

"Good," Zero said slowly.

"Oh so how's yous and Spot doin', haven't talked ta ya in awhile." He said looking at her.

"We're…doing alright, goin' through one of does fights couples go through but its alright so far." She said standing up.

"Anyways look I's gonna go an' let cha sleep, I'll be back ta see ya in awhile dough," Zero looked up and nodded as she left the room.

As she walked out she saw that Spot had fallen asleep in a chair, and it looked very uncomfortable to her. Sassy slowly shook Spot's shoulders trying to get him to wake up. He opened his eyes tiredly looking up at her he cracked a small smile. Spot got up took her hand, and together they walked out of the hospital.

They had arrived at the hospital right around noon, and now it was well past seven p.m. Spot noticed Sassy walking the oppisite way of the lodging house.

"Sass where are ya goin' now?" he asked.

"It don't matta you can go back ta da lodgin' house if ya want," she said.

"Okay when will…whoa, whoa, whoa, I's ain't lettin' ya go by yerself, are ya crazy?" she looked up.

"Yah but we wont go dere, ya can come if ya really want ta." He took her hand again tiredly.

They walked away from Brooklyn, and towards Sassy's oldest home, Queens. The way it was going they'd get there by nine. Spot stopped on the bridge half way across leaning against the railing. She walked over to him showing little emotion, all the time around him was rubbing off on her. Sassy laid her hand softly on his shoulder, he looked up at her; she went to kiss his cheek but he moved and she hit his lips instead.

He smiled and once again his eyes held a sparkle, and they head of to Queens again. When they reached the front of the lodging Sassy ran up the stairs, then looked back.

"Well are ya comin'?" she asked.

"I'll be in, in a few minutes," Sassy nodded and went in.

Sassy ran up the stairs, stopped in front of Skips door and pounded on it.

"What do ya want! …Oh Alley…I's guess ya's heard huh?" he said.

"Yah I's did, so where is he?" she asked.

"He fled outta he'ah dis mornin', I's will let cha know if he comes back," Skip said.

"Yah, Yah, fine what eva." She said walking away.

She walked out the door and found Spot smoking a cigarette. He looked up at her slowly hearing the door closing, and held it out to her. She took it a small puff, and watched Spot finish what was left of it.

"So how'd it go?" he asked not looking at her.

"How's it look like it went, he's not he'ah, damn it's not fair!" she said hitting the building.

"Whoa calm down, it ain't neva been fair, are lives are rigged they always have been," he said grabbing her arm so she wouldn't hit it again.

"I know dat, but it jus' ain't fair, dis is all my fault I's know it is," Sassy said at they walked away.

"No it's not ya didn't do dat ta him," Spot said.

"Ya know yer startin' ta sound like Jack." She said stopping.

"Well I's guess I's betta stop 'cause I's don't want cha fallin' in love wit' him and not me." He said pulling her onto the bridge.

Sassy walked a few feet then stopped to look at the river. Spot stood in the middle of the bridge for a minute watching her carefully, he noticed she looked deep in thought about something. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his head on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled an unconvincing smile she seriously didn't know what would happen if Zero died in the night. He looked at the water as concerned as he was about her he didn't think there was anything he could say that would comfort her now.

She turned around to face him and he gave her one of his famous smiles which made her feel a little better. He kissed her nose, wrapped an arm around her and started walking back to Brooklyn lodging house. The lodging house stood quiet as they entered, there were only a few up as they walked past the boys room. Sassy started to head towards the girls room when Spot took her hand and pulled her towards his room.

"I'd figured ya'd wanna at least talk a lil' 'bout dis." He said opening his door.

"Yah, it would take a lot of it off my mind, 'bout what's been goin' on." Sassy said sitting down on his bed.

"I's figured it would help if I's told ya something 'bout Central." Spot said looking at her.

"What! Dat he was from Brooklyn all along an' ya sent 'im ta Queens ta spy fer ya…ya didn't think I's knew did ya, ya know Skip wasn't da only one," Spots jaw dropped.

"I's… I mean…uhh,"

"Don't hurt yer self Spot, ya know if I's wasn't goin' out wit' cha I'd probably soak ya, but I's love ya to much right now." Sassy said smiling.

"What da ya mean ya love me to much _right now_?" he asked.

"I's jus' sayin' I's love ya to much ta hurt cha." She said kissing him.

"Oh, since ya put it dat way den," he said after pulling away.

"Stop makin' such a big deal out of it Spot, jus' shut up an' kiss me awready." She said pulling him into her.

"Ya know ya got such a way wit' words," he said and kissed her.

"But how'd ya know Central was from he'ah?" Spot asked a few minutes later.

"I's jus' sorta caught on afta awhile, certain things he did, an' things he said sort of gave 'im away." Sassy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Really…he'll be back in town tammorw, he'll be comin' he'ah ta see me tammorw," he said.

"How do ya know dat?" she asked.

"I's know my newsies, jus' like you ya came back," she looked up.

"Yah, two months lata, but I's will be watchin' fer him," he smiled he figured that she would be watching for him ether way.

Sassy fell onto Spots couch and closed her eyes, she was ready for morning to come, and for Central to show up. What a great day tammorw would be for her, she hated Central since he first showed up in Queens but now it was easy to hate him even more than before. No she had no doubt that he would be one of the more challenging fights she would have but it was worth it to her. Anything that meant her friends wouldn't be hurt anymore, well that was just worth it to her. Zero was and would always be one of her best friends, he was one of those friends you just couldn't find anywhere else.

That morning Sassy was work up not to the sun pouring in the room, but the sound of the door closing. She turned over slowly and looked around the room, and saw Spot standing by the door. He looked over at her and saw that she was awake, and simply smiled at her.

"He's he'ah." He said.

"He's in Brooklyn, where?" Sassy asked sitting up.

"Down by da old quilting factory, da building behind it," He said looking at her.

"When'd ya get da information? And from who?" she asked getting up.

"Got it dis mornin', from a friend." He said nodding his head.

"Which friend?" she asked looking at him.

"Doesn't matta which one, dey can be trusted dough; dats all ya got ta worry about." Spot said walking down the stairs.

"Okay he's he'ah, awright I's gonna go sell now," Sassy said buttoning up her shirt.

"What yer jus' gonna go sell? Yesterday yous was ready ta kill 'im, what changed?" Spot asked.

"Nuthin' changed, jus' trust me I's will take care of it," Sassy said looking at him.

"Awright I's will jus' let ya handle it, make sure ya don't end up dead, Brooklyn wouldn't be the same wit' out ya." Spot said as she walked past him.

"Is it Brooklyn that wouldn't be da same or is it you Mr. Conlon?" she asked turning around.

"Yer right its me I's would be lost wit' out cha around," she smiled.

"I'll remember dat lata on," Sassy said walking down the stairs.

Sassy left the lodging house and headed to the paper alley down the street from them. Sassy paid for her papers and walked off, she was looking for Tracks as she sold. He usually sold near the inner city were the Brooklyn territory split into sections. So she made her way towards the middle of Brooklyn as she sold what was left of her papers. She found Tracks about twenty feet in front of her trying to sell his papers.

"Hey Sass what's up?" he asked as she approached him.

"Heya Tracks, are yous still close wit' Central?" She asked.

"Yah, why?" he asked eyeing her.

" 'cause ya jus' volunteered ta get me to him." Sassy said.

"No way Sass, I cain't do dat ta him," Tracks said folding his arms.

"Look." She said putting him against the wall.

"I know ya know where he's at an' if ya don't help me I's gonna take ya down wit' Centrals empire he's buildin'." His eyes widened.

"If I's help ya, yous wont ruin anymore of my life? Ya swear it?" he asked.

"I swear I's wont purposely ruin any more of yer life," she said letting him go.

"I ain't actually been dere yet but I's know where its at," he told her.

"Awright well now's a good time ta get in," Sassy said as they walked towards the inner-inner city.

Tracks stopped in front of an old run down factory, every thing around it looked dead. Tracks throw her a baggier button up, and she put it on, slowly buttoning it up. If it wasn't for her hair and knowing she was a girl she could pass as a guy.

"What about yer hair?" he asked, she shoved it under her hat looking at him.

"Awright, betta now?" she asked in a deeper voice.

"Yah, oh an' Sass do me a favor don't start any shit wit' da odda guys." He said.

"No problem, I'll just keep to myself, an' stay out of da way of da guys." She said following him.

She followed Tracks up to the side door of the building, and waited a few feet behind him. A few minutes later a guy about sixteen or seventeen opened the door looking at them. Sassy tried not to look to surprised when she saw the guy open; he was adorable longer black hair, blue gray eyes, and dark tan skin.

"What do ya want?" he asked looking past Tracks.

"Were here ta see Central is he around?" Tracks asked.

"Yah hold on,…SPINNER…hey take 'im ta see Central will ya?" the guy asked.

"Yah no problem Ace," he said walking away.

"Ya mind talkin' ta me fer a minute?" he said stepping out into the sun light.

"I'd ratha not," she said.

"At least tell me yer name doll, and do ya always dress like dat?" Ace asked taking off her hat.

"Yah, I's always dress like dis, da names Sassy," she said grabbing her hat back from him.

"What are ya doin' he'ah, ya know yer not welcome he'ah, not dat I mind." He said looking at her.

"Well I do mind," she said leaning against the wall.

"Don't be so cold, behind those cruel eyes there must be a softer side." He said putting a hand beside her head.

"I have no soft side." She said looking at him.

"Oh yah, what 'bout Spot?" Ace asked.

"What about him?" Sassy asked stepping forward.

"Nuthin', jus' wonderin' why yer goin' out wit' him instead of some one like me." He said not moving for her.

"Simple 'cause I's don't like guys like you, an' Spots not like ya." Sassy said pushing past him.

"How do ya know dat?" Ace asked taking his arm.

"You'd be surprised what I's know." She said pulling away from him.

Sassy crossed her arms and leaned against the opposite wall of the other building, waiting for Tracks. She slid down the wall sitting on the ground, and worked on lite a cigarette with one hand. She was having so time trying to get a match to lite, as Ace lit it for her. She turned her head away from him, and rolled her eyes, hoping Tracks was almost done.

Sassy saw a hand extended in front of her and pushed it away thinking it was Ace again. Slowly she stood up and dropped what was left of her cigarette on the ground, looking at Tracks.

"Sahrry, I thought you were Ace again." She said looking at him.

"Oh right, I's really unda stand know," Tracks said as they walked back to the lodging house.

"So tell me…what did you find out?" Sassy asked as they stopped outside the lodging house fifteen minutes later.

"Awright, so look da office of his is he'ah in da left side of da building, second floor, from what I saw deres a escape outside dat window." Tracks said.

"Thank you Tracks." She said opening the door.

"Yah, yah, jus' don't say I neva did any thing for ya?" Tracks said following her in.

Sassy laid on her bunk in the girls room, the one she hadn't sleep on in forever, trying to think out some kind of plan. Spot took her hand and pulled her off the bed catching her before hitting the floor.

"What did you do Sass?" he asked.

"I's afraid I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," she said following him out of the girls room.

"Taday I's ain't seen ya but maybe twice taday, so what were you up to?" Spot asked pushing his door open.

"I didn't do anything ta day Spot, I swear I's sold papes, nuthin' else." She said smiling.

"Liar," she shook her head at him.

"I's know, I's was hangin' out wit' Tracks taday." Sassy said looking out the window.

"Figured ya'd be comin' up wit' some kinda plan ta get ta Central, so what is it dis time?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Spot what are you talkin' 'bout dere ain't no plan like I's told ya dis mornin ' I'll handle it." He looked at her, he knew all to well she had some kind of plan up her sleeve.

"Awright, if ya say so, den I's don't have any reason not ta trust ya right?" Spot said.

"Dats right," she said watching the sun set.

Sassy didn't sleep with Spot that night, she had to much on her mind, and he would just stress her more. Spot knew she had something on her mind, but he didn't push her on it by now he knew better than that. She sat looking out the window watching the stars and moon above.

"Sass, come on girl ya gotta get some sleep, especially if ya plan on gettin' back at Central." Violet said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I's should get some rest jus' I wonda will I dream ta night?" she asked herself getting up.

"I don't know, come on." She said pushing Sassy to her bunk.

"Right sleep something I need for tommorw…thanks fer being a good friend." Sassy said laying down.

"No problem, I's jus' got what it takes naturally." Violet said sitting on her bunk beneath Sassy's.

Morning came way to soon for Sassy, but she couldn't say that she wasn't ready for what it held. She got up and got dressed slowly, she was still tired as she went over the plan in her mind.

The few guys that were still in the lodging house main room, watched as Sassy left, with an apple in her hand. Walking out the door she was stopped by Tracks who grabbed her arm, bringing her attention back to the real world.

"Be careful…we don't need one of our newsies in critical condition, not ta mention Spot would probably kill me if ya didn't come back." Tracks said.

"Don't worry about it…I's tellin' ya I's will come outta dis alive, all dough he may not." She said calmly.

"Don't ya tell me I's didn't warn ya den, oh and one last time be careful." He said watching her walk off.

Sassy waved a hand over her shoulder reassuring him she'd be careful and headed off to the factory. Sneaking into the area took more talent than she had used in forever. Every time she'd go to go around a corner she'd see another guy come out of the building.

She gave up trying to get into the front of the building and finally headed around to the back side. If Tracks had told her right then Centrals office window should be right there on the second floor. Sassy shook her head and started to climb up the fire escape as quietly as she could.

"Damn it," she said to herself looking through the window, he wasn't there.

Kneeling down on her knees she worked on prying the window open, it took her a few minutes but she got it. Sassy let herself in the office and felt free to look around and go through all of Centrals things. Nothing to interesting so she sat her self back on the windowsill blocking out light from what was left of the sun.

Almost an hour later Sassy was almost ready to leave when she heard Central talking outside the door. As the door opened she looked up watching him walk in; he didn't even see her as he came in and went into the other room. When Central came back out he finally saw her sitting in the window.

"Ya know ya look a little surprised ta see me, ya cant honestly be to surprised can ya?" she asked looking at him.

"I's mean 'cause did ya really think I'd let ya get a way wit' fuckin' up my friend?" He sat down watching her.

"Well ya know for da first few days dere I's wasn't to sure, dat is what ya were up ta." He said.

"Know dat I think 'bout it goin' through yer friends ta get ta ya was easier den I's figured it would be." Central said standing back up.

"You son of a bitch I'll kill ya!" she said jumping down on top of him.

"Oww…get off me…" he said hitting her.

She fell backwards and quickly regained her balance, pulled out her knife and brought it down beside her on his arm. He quickly reacted and hit her once again kicking her off of himself. Tossing her hair back out of her face she punched him back and laid him flat on his back against the floor.

"It would be so easy for me ta jus' kill ya an get it ova wit' right now." she told him dagger to his throat.

"So if ya hate me so much why don't cha do it an' get it ova wit' awready?" Central asked.

" 'cause dat would be to easy for me, plus I's got otha plans up my sleeve fer ya…da pain I's cant wait ta bring ya. Pay backs a bitch!" She said looking at him.

"Den if yer not gonna kill me do me a fava, an' get da hell off me!" he said pushing her back with one arm.

"Next time yer gonna get my attention don't do it through me friends, come straight ta me." Sassy said sitting back, feeling around her eye.

"Yah, I's will try ta rememba dat next time I's needs yer attention…oh yah an' thanks fer da knife wound, I'll have a scar fer ever… if I's don't bleed ta death first." He said as she jumped out the window.

"Good den yer neva gonna forget it or me." Sassy said.

"How could I forget yous, yer da bitch dat caused me so much shit!" Central said sitting up.

"You know yer right, I's glad ya see me dat way," she said and disappeared.

The fight didn't take long but it took a lot out of her, one black eye, soar side to show. While he had gotten away with more, at least she shed his blood, though he got a way with his life. What would Tracks say about it she didn't actually go all the way and take his life. That didn't matter to her she did what she thought was defending what she was out to defend in the first place, but not quite what she wanted.

That night she walked into the lodging house she was about to fall over if she didn't find her bed soon. Hitting the chair in the main room of the lodging house she felt her eyes grow heavier and she found her self exhausted, and she hadn't done all that much to begin with.

"Tired Sass?" Spot asked kneeling beside him.

"Yah," she said yawning.

"Ya look like shit, da fight musta took a lot outta ya, go lay down get some rest," Spot told her standing up.

"Okay I'll go do dat now," she said starting to stand up but stumbling back into the chair.

"Sassy I love ya, come on babe." Spot said picking her up and bringing her up the stairs to his room.

"Oww Spot…Don't do that," she said looking at him from his own bed.

"I's sorry…it will get betta fasta dis way, trust me," he said cleaning up her eye.

"I's know dat, but it hurts…please stop, I's to tired for this right now," said Sassy closing her eyes.

"Awright, get some sleep doll, tomorrows gonna be anotha big day fer ya." He said laying beside her.

"I know, thanks Spot," she said taking his hand.

She fell asleep faster then she thought was possible, but this way she couldn't feel as much pain sleeping. Spot laid beside her, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened when she got into that fight. Tiredly he found himself falling asleep beside Sassy; he didn't care what any one said he really did care for her.

That morning Sassy woke up to the sun in her eyes with a pounding a terrible headache, and her body aching. She sat up slowly raising a hand to her head, at least her eye didn't hurt as bad as it was the night before.

"So how do ya feel Sass?" Spot asked walking in.

"Like shit," she answered getting up.

"As true as dat my be ya gotta go see Zero, an' let 'im know what's been goin' on da last two days." Said Spot as she yawned.

"I know, he's gonna get so upset wit' me, I's promised him I's wouldn't do anything fer 'im." she said changing her shirt.

"Yah, but he knows dat yous wasn't gonna keep yer promise not on somethin' like dis, wese all knew ya wouldn't." Spot told her following her out the door.

"Right, I's know dat already, I's jus' don't wanna see da way he reacts when I's tell 'im." Sassy said walking down the stairs tiredly.

Slowly that morning Sassy and Spot made there way to the hospital together to see Zero. She turned tiredly down the road that lead straight to it, and pulled some of her hair in front of her eye so no one would see it. Spot shook his head looking back at her, what was it about her that he was so attracted to?

Sassy walked to the floor where Zero was being kept and stopped in front of his room looking at Speed. He pushed her hair back at little looking at her eye, then shook his head smiling widely.

"Yous didn't do what I's think yous did, did ya?" he asked looking at her.

"Yah, I's did so what do ya know, how's he doin' taday?" Sassy asked looking at the door.

"I's guess from what dey told us he's gonna be awright, but I's guess dey cant be to sure right now either." Speed said walking to the door.

"Yeah, I's guess yous right, I's gonna see 'im 'cause I's know I's have ta." Sassy said as he opened the door for her.

Sassy walked in the room quietly peeking her head around the corner looking in at Zero, surprisingly he didn't look to bad. She walked over to the edge of his bed and looked at him as well as she could with one eye.

"Alexandra please tell me yous didn't do what yous promised you wouldn't," Zero said.

"Awright, I's didn't do it den," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Yous did, didn't ya? Come he'ah, give me a hug hun." He said outstretching a hand.

"No, no I's didn't, so how do ya feel ta day? Ya look a lot betta den ya did before," Sassy told him sitting beside the bed.

"I's feel betta some what, I's wish dey would jus' let me leave awready dough, I's hate bein' he'ah, it sucks." Zero said taking her hand.

"I's know what ya mean, I's hope ya get outta he'ah in da next day or two, fer yer own sake." She said looking at him.

"Ta tell ya da truth, I's think dat I's actually gonna be outta he'ah before tamorrow night, which I's have no objections ta." She smiled looking at him.

Sassy listened to him talk for a while, she didn't realize how much she had missed her friends since she originally moved. She looked him over at least he was looking a lot better than he had a few days before, that made her feel some what better. Zero talked on as she listened for longer, nothing had changed still the same old Zero.

"Yous know ya gotta get a hobby Zero," Sassy said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yous promised me Alley, yous promised me ya wouldn't get in any fights ova me, what happened?" he asked seeing the bruise.

"I's didn't get in da fight fer ya…okay maybe a lil' fer ya but a lot fer my ta, ya cant honestly tell me dat yer mad at me for it." Sassy said standing up.

"So what happened Sassy?" he asked using her more common nick name.

"Well I's tracked Centrals crew and him down wit' a lil' help, found out where his room was, den got in ta da room from da outside and waited on da window sill fer him ta get back from where eva he was." He looked at her as if to say he wanted the rest of the story.

"He shows up, an' obviously wese started fightin' right…I's finally get up an' walk away, before I's killed 'im all da way, I's knows ya was wonderin'. I's didn't jus' do it fer ya I's did it fer part of me, I's swear Zero he ain't gonna hurt anyone any more…I's determined ta bring down his damned empire he's tryin' ta build once and fer all." She said getting steamed at even thinking about it.

"Well, still I's don't care yous promised yous wouldn't get in da fight fer me, ya said yous would stay outta of it!" he said.

"I's sahrry, I's jus' thought dat dis was a good thing ta break a promise ova, I's had ta yous knew when ya made me promise I's wouldn't be able ta keep it, an' I's think dats why yous tried ta make me promise ya I's wouldn't. Believe me Zero, I's wouldn't of broken da promise if yous wasn't hurt so bad, an' if it was only somethin' small…I's love ya ta much ta let da opportunity pass when I's got it." She told him eyes holding the emotion they always should have.

"I's guess it's awright, yous did it cause ya cared so I's unda stand why ya did it. An' yer right I's knew yous was gonna break da promise ta begin wit' I's was jus' hopin' ya might not of dough." He said hugging her.

"So yer not to pissed at me fer what I's promised I's wouldn't do den?" Sassy asked looking up at him.

"Yous knows I's ain't, how could I's be, yous been my goil since I's can rememba' an' nuthin's gonna change dat." Zero told her.

"Good, I's don't think I's could stand it if yous was mad at me," smiling he pulled on one of his shirts.

"Hey ta make it even between us an' da things I's said an' da things yous said, wese can make a deal...since I's made ya promise unfairly…if anyone asks wese tell 'um dat it was a promise worth breakin' agreed?" he asked buttoning up the shirt.

"Awright…it was a promise worth breakin'…got a problem wit' it tell some one who cares." She said smiling.

The two laughed at themselves, everything was going to be cool, no one was going to change that. So they sat and talked on about different things, things they hadn't talked about in awhile.

Speed watched Sassy walk in the room slowly head hung low, then looked over to Spot. He looked like nothing ever got to him, but Speed was sure going to try and get to him, and he knew how he was going to do it.

"So Spot, tell me somethin', how's Sassy holdin' up through all of dis so far?" Speed asked sitting down beside him.

"I's guess she's doin' awright, she jumped Central last night so ya can neva be to sure, she's changed so much since I's met her…" he started.

"Yah she has an' dats yer fault! Being wit' yous made 'er cold, every thing 'bout her changed. Ya look her in da eyes an' all ya see is her starin' back at ya, all da emotions have been swept outta her…jus' like yous." He said staring at Spot.

"Not lately, yous can see everythin' in 'er eyes, since she found out 'bout Zero, an' she was cold when I's meet 'er," Spot said.

"Yah, I's would be to, if some one tried ta take me away from me friends and da only life I's eva known." Speed said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do ya mean?" he asked thinking.

"Gives ya somethin' ta think about don't it? Oh an' if yous hurt 'er again like ya did when she was gone…don't! So I's guess yous got two things ta think 'bout." Speed said looking over to the door.

"Wait…she told me dat she's didn't care 'cause she knew I's was gonna do somethin' stupid." He said dising himself.

"An' yous did, but like I's said ya couldn't see it in 'er eyes, but I's could tell 'cause I's known her fer ever…all I's sayin' it is don't do it again or yer gonna have a lotta guys on yer ass." He told him getting up.

"But Sassy told me that it didn't bother her…I knew somethin' was up, she was upset…" he said more to himself.

"Duh, Spot. She can lead almost any one ta believe she's cool wit' somethin' when its killin' 'er on da inside. Ya need ta take a closer look at what she's all about before ya seriously hurt 'er." Speed said turning around to face Spot.

"I's ain't gonna hurt 'er, I's care to much 'bout her…" he started to say.

"Don't fool yer self Spot." He said starting to walk away.

"What's dat suppose ta mean?" Spot asked watching him.

"It gives ya somethin' else ta think 'bout." He said and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Spot said to himself walking to the door.

He walked in slowly he didn't want to bother them, but he was ready to go now they had been there for almost three hours. Spot stood looking at the back of Sassy and Zero then he interrupted there staring contest.

"Sassy doll, can wese please go, wese been he'ah fer three hours now." Spot said as she turned around.

"Yah awright, I's will see ya lata, I's hope ya feel betta Zero." She said hugging him.

" 'ey…don't lose it," he said.

"Lose what?" she asked wondering.

"Da twinkle in yer eye…it finally came back…it ain't been dere since ya moved." Zero said smiling.

"Right, don't lose that." She told her self hugging him and walking out the door with Spot.

Sassy and Spot walked all the way to the diner together with out saying a word to each other. She looked over at him, he looked like he had something on his mind, made her wonder if someone said something to him.

As the two sat down at a table Sassy took hold of his hand and made him look up at her. She could see it he was trying to hide something behind those eyes, what was going on, what was on his mind.

"Spot are yous awright?" she asked eyeing him.

"Yah, I's fine, what 'bout yous…how'd it go when ya told 'im?" Spot asked flashing a smile.

"No Spot, I's ain't stupid, what's goin' on who said somthin' ta ya? I's wanna know now," Sassy said getting really serious on him.

"I's guess Speed said somethin' dats got me thinkin' 'bout a lot of stuff, now what happened when ya told Zero?" he answered.

"He was a lil' upset ta begin wit' but he's knew I's was gonna break da promise, an' we call it truce. It was a promise worth breakin'." Sassy told him as he took her hand.

"Yah, I's guess yous right now dat I's think 'bout it, it was a promise worth breaking." Spot said.


	8. Chapter 8

By Sassafras Lei

Spot starts dodging everyone he's not talking Sassy's going off the wall she has to find out what's wrong with him and soon. Within it she might learn that some things are just better off left unsaid altogether.

Spot looked down the half deserted road, looking for his girlfriend; he hadn't seen her in almost two days. It had been almost a month since there had been any big happenings in there life's that was alright though. Something was bound to happen they lived in Brooklyn, something always went wrong in the city when they least expected it.

He throw a cigarette butt to the ground and looked back down the road, was he seeing things? There Sassy was back from where ever, and she looked happier then ever, where had she been? Spot sat on the curb and watched as she bid good byes to a few of the guys, and started walking towards him.

Sassy stopped in front of him looking down, it was good to be back in Brooklyn territory, anywhere else just wasn't the same now. She smiled dropping to her knees in front of Spot, Sassy looked at him wondering if he was alright or not; he didn't look alright not at all.

"So where ya been fer da last two days doll?" he asked looking at her.

"He'ah, an' dere, no where you ain't been, so what's been goin' on fer da last few days, miss anything good?" Sassy asked sitting beside him.

"No, nuthin' much same things as always," he said putting his arm around her.

"Heya Spot are ya awright? Ya don't look like yer to wit' it, right now." She looked wondering if he was really okay.

"Yah I's fine, jus' thinkin' 'bout a few different things." He said standing up beside her.

Sassy nodded knowing better, she could tell there was something wrong more than he was trying to let show. As long he would be okay within a few days she didn't care, any longer than a few days, she would know something was really wrong. How could she not know something was on his mind, that look he was trying so hard to hide said something was wrong; even if she was the only one who saw it.

"Hello Sass…are ya comin' or what?" he asked looking down at him.

"Oh yah, where are wese goin' again?" Sassy asked standing up.

"To da lodgin' house, unless deres somethin' ya gotta do before we go back." She shook her head.

"Nope, no drug deals to settle today…but I's think Tuesday I's might have one ta get in on." She said smiling.

"I'm glad ya can be so sarcastic 'bout drugs an' illegal shit, dat makes me feel really a lot betta." Said Spot walking by her side.

"Who said I's was bein' sarcastic… jus' kiddin' Spot. Its jus' da way I am, I's can be sarcastic 'bout anything yous know dat." She said still smiling.

"Even Sex?" he asked.

"Yah, even sex." Sassy said raising an eyebrow.

"I's glad ya think so much of yer self Sass…what would I do wit' out a girlfriend like you around?" Spot asked himself.

"Well Spot ya wouldn't know yer place in da relation dats fer sure." She said smiling.

"Ya know what I's think yer wrong, I's think I's got more control den yous do over it…" he said taking her hand.

"Wow ya know what I's didn't even think 'bout it but tomorrow's da first of June, me friends birthday's comin' up, an' its been almost a year since wese met." Sassy said looking up at him.

"June huh? Nevah cared much fer dat month, an' yer right wese met in July last year," Spot said quietly.

"Why, Spot what's wrong wit' June?" she asked seeing something in his eyes change.

"Nuthin' everything is fine, I's jus' neva really liked June dats all," he lied through his teeth.

Sassy nodded her head, she had just got back home from seeing friends and she didn't feel like arguing with him. Although something in his eyes was driving her crazy, she knew something was wrong although she didn't know what yet. She took hold of his hand and could feel the tension, she needed to know what was really wrong.

The first week of June things got difficult, Spot was becoming very dodgy of everyone, and was hardly talking. Sassy didn't know what to do, she wanted to be there for him, but she was finding that hard a very hard task to do. Every time she had tried the past week to find anything out, Spot had some way to push her even father away.

Sassy was concerned about him and didn't know what she could do all the Brooklyn newsies said he would be fine, but she didn't see how. Spot would be fine they reassured her time after time, but she just didn't know how he could be. By the end of the week Spot had stopped talking all together, it would be okay Sassy told herself more than once that night.

Two weeks into June the thought of Spot not talking was driving her absolutely crazy, why hadn't he said anything to her for two weeks now? She didn't know she couldn't take it; someone in the city had to know why he was acting this way. That night she sat in the common room playing a game of poker with some of the guys, trying hard to concentrate on the game.

Spot walked in quietly not drawing any attention to himself, Sassy looked up to see him and shook her head. She didn't understand how he could just not talk to anyone, looking down at her cards she folded and got up walking out the door. Sassy headed towards Manhattan where Racetrack and Tootsie were living; maybe Race would know something.

Even Racetrack couldn't get Spot to tell him what was wrong, he sort of just started blowing a lot of people off. As summer came into play Spot got more edgy about everything, he pretty much stopped talking to everyone even Sassy. The more Sassy tired to help him, and find out what was wrong the more depressed he seemed to get with the time. She couldn't take it any more he was driving her crazy, she had to talk to some one.

Sassy stuck to the shadows of the city as she made her way towards Manhattan the less people to know she was there the better. The city was pretty dead which wasn't something that usually happened, she walked up to the lodging house door and stopped in front of it.

It was a Thursday night they would be up practicing for the big poker game tomorrow night, just like they were in Brooklyn. She walked up the stairs past some of the guys sitting around the room talking among themselves.

Racetrack meet Sassy at the door to the boys room as she was starting to walk in, she looked up curiously. Race looked back at her the same way, curiosity written across his face as well as they headed back down the stairs together.

"Why are ya he'ah Sass?" he asked as they walked out the door.

"I's cant stand it, two weeks Race two weeks, I's so worried 'bout him an' yet nothin' I's can do to help him." she said looking at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sassy what are yous talkin' 'bout yous lost me, now tell me what yer talkin' 'bout." He said sitting down on the steps with her.

"Spot, he ain't said a word ta me or ta any one else fer da last two weeks since June began, I's so worried 'bout him, I's don't know what ta do anymore…Why is he actin' like dis, do ya know Racetrack?" Sassy asked looking at him.

"I's still don't know he does dis every year dough right around this time, I's wish I's could tell ya why but I's really ain't to sure ta tell ya da truth, I's sorry." He said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna figure it out Race, I's gonna find what's been buggin' da hell outta of him." she said getting up.

"Look all I's could even start ta tell ya is its got somethin' ta do wit' somethin' dat happened right around now maybe five years ago…dats all he's eva' told me 'bout it." He said turning to her.

"Well at least dats a start," Sassy said shaking her head.

"Wish ya luck girl, I's will see ya tomorrow for da big game, me an' Tootsie are gonna head up ta Brooklyn." Race said as she started to walk off.

"Right…luck somethin' dat doesn't seem to like me to much right now," she said to herself.

Sassy walked back through the city heading back towards Brooklyn slower than she had come before. Things couldn't get much worse now Spot was really driving her off the deep end she was about to lose it. What was it, what was so bad that drove Spot into isolation, she had to know, and she had to know soon.

By the time Sassy got back to Brooklyn it had to be well past mid night, she didn't care she could go on two hours of sleep if she had to. The lodging house was dead by the time she finally decide to go; for a while she just sat out side thinking to herself. She did her best not to wake anyone up as she throw her top shirt on her bed and walked back out of the girls room.

Morning was nothing for Sassy simply because she hadn't slept any that night, no instead she sat and watched Spot sleep. She waited she knew that with the morning light Spot would start to wake, she watched as the sun started to creep through his window. Spot turned over and started to rub his eyes as the sun rays fell along his face lighting it up in a way Sassy hadn't seen for a long time.

Spot sat up and saw his girl friend sitting across the room from him, he looked back to the floor and got up. Sassy shook her head she couldn't believe it, she was sitting right in front of him and he still didn't say a damned word to her.

"So are ya gonna talk ta me or what Spot?" she asked raising her eyebrows then dropping them at him.

"Damn it," she said as he ignored her.

He shook his head a little and pulled on a pair of black pants, he didn't expect to wake up and find her watching over him. Sassy stood up and leaned against the closed door, he wasn't going anywhere until he had said something to her, anything at all. Spot brought his eyes up to where she was standing hand crossed over her cheast, he couldn't help it some things he just had to keep to himself.

"Its been two weeks almost three now, yous ain't said a damn thing ta me in at least half a month! Its killin' me yer gonna have ta say somethin' to me before ya leave ta day Spot, I'm not gonna keep goin' on like dis." She told him laying it on the line with him.

Spot watched her and with a sigh his shoulders heaved up and down, she could tell it was killing him almost as much as it was her. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders lightly, this was the worst thing he had done to her. Spot stepped up to her and kissed her for the first time in almost three weeks, and she melted she forgot how much she had missed that touch.

Some how in the moment of it all he had managed to turn her around so know he was in front of the door. He looked at her and almost smiled but didn't he opened the door; he mouthed to Sassy that he loved her and walked out.

"Damn…what jus' happened?" Sassy asked herself as he walked out.

Sassy looked at the wall as she sipped on a scotch it was Friday and the big game would be starting anytime now. Sassy turned around when she heard some one start playing the piano in the corner, with a sweet sad melodies coming from it. Tootsie walked in the bar slowly doubting Sassy was going to be there, looking around she was surprised to see her.

Tootsie was relived when she saw Sassy sitting at the bar, that meant she didn't have to search for her anymore. She slowly walked over to where she was sitting and made herself quit comfortable there. Sassy finally looked up from her drink when she heard Tootsie order a drink from the guy behind the counter.

"Dis is da last place I's thought ta look fer ya at but I's should of known betta," Tootsie said.

"Yah, well what can I's say guilty as charged fer dat one…so where's Race at now?" She answered.

"Would it surprise ya if I's told ya he was off lookin' fer Spot instead of playin' in da game?" Sassy shook her head.

"Naw not really…it really ain't worth it dough Spot ain't talkin' ta no one," she said finishing off her drink.

"So I's take it dat he still ain't talkin' ta ya huh?" asked Tootsie getting up.

"I's jus' fuckin' told ya he ain't talkin' ta no one." Sassy said walking out the door.

"I's sorry I's jus' tryin' ta help ya he'ah Sass." Tootsie said following her.

"Yah I's know, I's jus' really ain't da one ta talk ta right now." She said heading towards the lodging house.

"Awright dats totally understandable, I's know what yer talkin' 'bout." She said.

Racetrack made his way past the Brooklyn lodging house and more towards the upper side of the city. He wasn't interlay sure were he was going to find Spot but he figured there was a good chance he might be in his old apartment.

Race found the door to the condemned apartment part way open as he made his way closer. He made his way through out the inter apartment and found Spot in the very last room, sitting on the window sill. Racetrack stood in the doorframe shaking his head for some reason he was really hoping Spot wasn't here, but to late he was.

"Some how I figured yous was gonna be he'ah…afta all da time yous still come he'ah." Race said.

Spot turned around and looked at Racetrack, Race actually new all about what was going on with him.

"Ya cain't keep doin' dis ya gotta let it go dats da only ta not feel so bad 'bout it jus' release yer mind…dis has gone on long enough Spot. Yer about two inches away from losin' Sass completely…ya gotta let her know 'bout dis, she deserves ta afta all." Race said sitting against the wall.

"I's cain't jus' ferget it an' let it go it was my fault…I's cain't tell Sassy she wouldn't unda stand it." Spot said.

"Yous love her I's bet you any thing she'll unda stand it, 'cause if yous don't talk ta her an' tell her yer gonna lose her fer good…ya almost did once. Who knows she could even be yer key ta gettin' rid of all dis shit yous been hang onto fer da last few years." Race said shaking his head.

"Look I's know yer right okay, but deres jus' somethin' keepin' me from talkin' ta her, I's don't wanna hurt her again." Spot said walking out of the room.

"Yous gotta believe me when I's say dat dis is hurtin' her more den it would if yous would jus' tell her da damn truth its high time ya finally did!" he said following him.

"Do ya think I's don't know dat awready…I's jus' cain't do it!" he yelled back.

"Look Spot I's ain't given yous a choice any more if yous don't tell Sassy an' tell her now I's gonna beat yous inta da ground," Racetrack said putting it on the line.

"Fine! I's will do it awright now get off it will ya," said Spot still heading towards the Lodging house.

Spot and Racetrack made there way back to the lodging house, Race had been the only one to get him to talk. He knew that Spot still wasn't going to talk to any one else at the lodging house but at least he'd be talking with his girl again.

They walked into the lodging house slowly Racetrack and Spot both saw Tootsie sitting in a chair leaning on the back legs feet on the table looking at the ceiling. The two guys made there way towards her with out her even noticing it, surprising her in the process of it all.

"So Tootsie where's Sassy at did ya find her?" Race asked looking at her.

All she did was point at the ceiling, that's all Spot needed he figured she would probably be on the roof either way. Spot headed towards the upper rooms so he could make his way to the roof and finally talk to her.

"So I guess he's gonna talk ta her finally huh?" she asked after he ran up the stairs.

"Yah I's really hope so anyways." Racetrack said kissing her upside down.

Sassy had been sitting on the roof thinking about everything since she had gotten back with Tootsie. Sassy heard the footsteps coming up the ladder, she didn't have to turn to see who it was she already knew who it was. She didn't want to know why he was coming up, it didn't matter she knew he wasn't going to talk to her, she was starting to get use to it. The footsteps stopped behind her and she knew he was watching over her quietly.

"If yer not gonna talk ta me den don't even fuckin' botha wit' it Spot." She said.

She felt Spots body against the back of hers as he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Sassy almost chocked Spot hadn't touched her or said anything to her and now he finally was.

"I's love ya…an' know I's gotta tell ya what's been goin' on." He said turning her around.

"And I's love yous an' always will." Sassy said and kissed him.

"Now explain," she said getting more serious.

"Well in June a few years ago my younga sista was killed an' I's always felt dat it was my fault, I loved her so much an' I's went out ta get somethin' an' came home ta her dead, an' I's neva forgiven me self fer not bein' dere fer her…so I's guess I's been goin' inta denial every June since it happened, but dis is da last year I'm gonna let it get da betta of me…cause I's saw what it did ta ya and I's nevah wanna see ya in dat much distress again." Spot said watching her quietly.

"Yous know dats terrible but I's he'ah fer ya I's wish yous would of told me ta start wit' all I's wanna do is help yous out when ya need it da most…I's would neva let somethin' like dis change my love fer ya." Sassy told him and kissed him again.

"I's was jus' neva sure what yous would think if I's would of told ya, I's was almost convinced dat yous weren't gonna unda stand an' yous was gonna leave me again…Race actually got me ta see how wrong I's was dough." He said arm over her shoulder.

"Spot yous should of known dat I's would of unda stood, an' even if I's didn't I's wouldn't leave ya I neva could I's love ya to much fer dat." Sassy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Spot wrapped his arms around her again and buried his face in her hair, he was really glad that she actually meant what she was saying. Sassy didn't mind that Spot was all over her right now she totally understood what he was going through. As far as she was concerned he could stay the way he was all night; just to feel him in her arms again was a wonderful thing.

Sassy pulled back from him and took his hand pulling him towards the fire escape so they could head back in. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he wasn't objecting at this point because he didn't really care. Sassy just wanted to go to sleep; she could of left him on the roof but she didn't know if that was a very good idea right now.

She swung herself in Spots window and sat on the bed against the wall waiting for Spot to come in. He jumped through and made his way over to his wonderful girl friend, he slowly sat in front of her as he pulled off his button up shirt. Sassy closed her eyes as Spot leaned back on her head on her cheast. She smiled with out him seeing any sign of it at all, she took off his hat and through it towards the couch.

This was all she had been needing for the last month just to feel him against her skin again made her happy. She sat there playing with his hair as he fell asleep she figured he probably needed it, with everything going on he probably hadn't got much sleep. That's how they both fell asleep that night Sassy sitting against the wall on the bed with Spot laying against her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bringing Down the Empire

By: Sassafras Lei

Revenge is so sweet when it's the person you've always hated, so for Sassy's doing a bad job turns to a new solution to find away and she finds away to bring down the empire along with it.

Sassy sat on the corner side flipping through one of the afternoon editions when she heard yelling coming from down the street. Shaking her head she didn't bother getting up, what ever it was didn't matter she was trying to stay out of it. One more fight and she didn't know what was going to happen if Spot found her fighting again. He had pretty much laid down the lines after the last go round with Central.

Sassy heard light footsteps walking from where the yelling was still coming from it was one of the Brooklyn boys. She looked up and saw Tracks standing in front of her hand shoved in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. He opened his mouth to say something and shut it again as if he were rethinking what he was going to say.

"What da ya want Tracks?" she asked looking back to the paper.

"I's was jus' wonderin' why's yous didn't run off to get in ta da fight?" he asked surprised.

"Cause Spot would lose it if I's got in anotha fight…so I's breakin' da barrier ta surprise everyone an' yous got no idea how hard dat is to do." She said nodding her head.

"Right, keep tryin' Sass," he said sitting by her and grabbing a newspaper.

"Yo, Fear are yous awright…come he'ah," she said her and Tracks both getting up.

"I's fine Sassy, don't worry 'bout it," he said eyes on the ground.

"Look at me…gawd what are wese gonna do wit' yous, yer gettin' 'bout as bad as I am." She said running a thumb under his eye.

"Yah I's know, learned from da best… sahrry Sass I's jus' cain't stand da guys who started da fight…deres one of 'um." Fear said nodding to a guy walking down the street.

"Dats one of Centrals boys, I'm gonna kill 'im." She said taking two steps before both Tracks and Fear held her back.

"Naw I's cant let ya do dat, rememba' da promise ya made ta Spot…" Tracks said.

"Gawd yous guys suck!" Sassy said sitting herself back down.

A few minutes later she stood back up and abandoning her stack of papers and headed towards the lodging house. Both guys watched after her as she rounded the corner debiting on how long it would be before she got in a fight. She was so tired of the bullshit, she shook her head as she walked past Spot not even noticing him there. He turned around following her up the stairs, and to the bed she crashed on looking at the top bunk.

Sassy threw a pillow at him and turned over on to her stomach, she was aggravated with him now. He sat beside her and laid a hand on the bottom half of her back curiously. She sat up legs crossed laying a hand on Spot's leg and pushed him off the bed, and got up. Spot looked up from the floor before he got up and took her by the arm pulling her into his own room.

"What's yer problem, huh?" he asked pushing her in the room.

"If yous wouldn't of made me make dat damn promise ta ya 'bout fightin' den I's would be one step closer ta Central." She said coming back at him.

"What are yous talkin' 'bout now Sass?" he asked pushing her onto the bed.

"Fear and some of Centrals boys got inta it dats what, an' cause of da damn promise I's couldn't do a damn thing 'bout it." Sassy said throwing her hat at him.

"Dat ain't funny Sassy!" said Spot ducking under her boots.

"Naw but its true so I's guess It doesn't matta huh?" she said running out of things to throw at him.

"Yer serious, damn it!" he said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Yah, I's told ya dat didn't I's…why don't ya listen ta me when I talk ta ya," she said losing her aggravation.

Spot smiled and took her hand she was right, and he knew it as he leaned in to kiss her she leaned back on him. He leaned back and smiled at her, Spot could tell that she was aggravated with him but it was for her own good this time. Last time she got in a fight she was all most killed because of it, and he didn't want to lose her.

Sassy got up shaking her head eyes icy and cold still, the look just made Spot laugh when he saw it. She slowly picked up her shoes and started putting them back on after throwing them at him. Spot got up and put his hand on her side and the other on her shoulder. She spun around still quiet mad and put a dagger to his throat and raised her eyebrows. Spot took her arm and spun her around pinning her arm up behind her back, to the point were she dropped the dagger.

"Ow….yer breakin' me arm Spot!" she said mad.

"What do ya expect ya had yer dagga at me throat, now sit yer ass down." He said throwing her against the couch.

Sassy made herself comfortable after she hit the couch fighting with Spot was getting old. Spot walked over to her as she slide down on the couch rubbing her arm some, Spot stood in front of her shaking his head. He fell to his knees over top of her and pushed her back into the couch and kissed her hardly. She melted into his arms and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her slowly.

"Now Sass, I's love ya…but stop bein' stupid!" he said sitting beside her.

"So what da hell am I's suppose ta do 'bout Central den, I's ready ta bring 'im down once and fer all." She said head on his shoulder.

"I's think I's got an idea he'ah let me think 'bout it for it second, an' let me figure out if its gonna work." He said pushing his hair back.

"What do ya got in mind Spot?" she asked sitting up.

"I'll let ya know when I's figured it out I's will be back in da mornin' awright." He said getting up slowly.

"Wait where are yous goin' off ta now Spot?" Sassy asked getting up behind him.

"Jus' trust me I's got go find someone, I's will be back in da morning, don't worry I's will be fine." He said hugging her.

"Fine, just be careful awright," she said smiling at the floor.

"I will, I love ya babe keep ta da lodging house till I get back for my sake if nuthin' else." He said and kissed her walking out the door slowly.

"Awright, only fer yous," she called after him slowly.

Turning around he blew her a kiss and smiled mouthing trust me to her, and she did more than any one except for maybe Tootsie. She walked back in his room after he turned the corner and fell into his bed as his sent swept around her. Sassy hugged his pillow even though they fought a lot about stupid things they still loved each other. Just like Spot she had now idea what she would do if something happened to Spot she loved him just that much.

Spot looked up at a deserted building that was crumbling at the edges and sneered shaking his head. To any other passer by it looked like just another abandoned building but he knew better than anyone else. He climbed the fire escape to the third floor window and pried it open which wasn't much of a task. Spot slowly sat down on the windowsill and waited quietly for his old friend Sneak to come in for the night.

Spot sat there he didn't know how long it wasn't quiet as long as the last time but it had to be close to an hour. Spot looked up as the floorboards squeaked outside the room and the doorknob turned. IT was still dark when Sneak walked in and it wasn't long before he had fell back onto the ground.

"Yous know someone could easily break inta yer window wit da way it is Sneak." He jumped back and fell to the floor.

"Well Spot only dose whose know where I's reside would have ta break in ta da winda…What do yous want Spot?" he asked lighting four or five candles.

"Actually dat fava yous owe me, so how's do ya feel 'bout dat one dere?" Spot asked jumping down.

"So what is dat…am I's gonna be killed if I's do dis?" he asked smirking.

"Don't get smart wit' me, no yous ain't gonna die unless ya get caught den yer fucked, so are ya in?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well how can I's turn dat one down…what do I's gotta do dis time Spot?" Sneak asked sitting down.

"Does Central know yous?" Spot asked.

"Naw I's neva' come face ta face wit' 'im, is dat who's we's plottin' ta bring down now?" he asked.

"Actually dat's who Sass is, an' dis is what I want ya ta do, I's want ya ta get in dere little circle an' find out what wese gotta do ta bring down Centrals Empire once and fer all." Spot said seriously with his arms crossed.

"So yous want me ta be like a spy, ya want me ta be one of yer little boids again, is dat what yer sayin' Spot?" asked Sneak sitting down.

"Yah dats what I's sayin' Sneak, so are yous gonna help me or not?" he asked getting upset.

"Yous know I's gonna help ya use saved my ass to many times I's owe ya fer it still," he said spitting in his hand.

"Good," and Spot copied him.

"So yous got any idea's 'bout how's I's gonna get in ta da lil' ring of Centrals guys?" Sneak asked.

"I's was actually gonna let ya figure dat one out," he said.

"Now how da hell am I's suppose ta do dat…tell me yous honestly don't got any ideas?" he said looking up.

"Naw I's do but dey all end up causing yous pain," said Spot leaning against the wall.

"Some how I's figured dat, let me guess ta get in ya want me ta get bloodied up an' crash out side dere place so dey take me in, an' work me way from dere right?" asked Sneak raising an eyebrow, though you wouldn't notice behind his long black hair.

"Hey I's didn't say it yous did," Spot replied crossing his arms.

"Come on take me ta da place Spot…so does Sassy know who I's is?" Sneak said as they headed out the building.

"Naw, not dat I's know of," Spot said tearing a hole in his shirt.

"She will not afta long…what da hell are ya doin'?" he asked looking at Spot.

"Makin' it look good," he said.

"Right so where is dis place at?" Sneak asked throwing some dirt in his hair and messing it up.

"Right around da corna," said Spot stopping.

"Oh, okay, so uh let me see yer knife Spot," Sneak said taking it to his knee.

Blood ran down the jagged cut staining the pants as much as they could, but Sneak didn't stop there. He made a crocked cut under his right eye, and let the blood run down mixing with the sweat and dirt already there. After that he looked up and Spot and handed him the dagger, re-looking over himself to see how he looked.

"Spot push me down," he said looking up.

"Awright," Spot said and shoved him back.

"Thanks," Sneak said after hitting the ground.

"Now knock me out, an' drag me in front of da buildin' Spot," he said starting to get up.

"No way I's ain't gonna knock yous out, are yous mad!" said Spot giving him a serious look.

"Do it, damn it!" he said hitting Spot.

"I's gonna let dat slide since I's like ya," said Spot tilting his head.

"Since when did da great Spot Conlon become such a pansy…shut up spots voice echoed. What would yer goil say…she'd probably get rid of ya…cause wese know what she likes." Spot hit him losing control.

"Yous been spying on us…I's will kill ya!" he said one last time.

Spot lost control he knew Spot would that's why he did it, and it worked anger seared through Spot. He threw Sneak up against the buildings wall and started choking him, and he didn't fight against it. Spot snapped out of it when Sneak collapsed to the ground unconscious, he quickly checked for a pulse. 'Thank Gawd,' there was still a small pulse, and with that Spot picked him up and laid him down against the trash can facing the building Central was in.

Spot through a fake but serious scream and took off down the road, hearing the door slam open behind him. Spot glanced back hoping that he hadn't seriously hurt Sneak, but by know he would be in the building at least.

The scream echoed through the building and all the guys looked up from what they were doing. Central got up from his card game and head out the door with a few of his guys close behind him. Together they all walked out the door looking around, and Sparks was the first one to notice Sneak.

"Yo Central, yous eva seen dis guy before?" he called a few feet away.

"Naw, must be new 'round he'ah, looks pretty bad, 'iight bring 'im inside guys." Central said pointing to a few of them.

Central looked around after the guys went in slowly closing the door behind himself. He slowly looked around the main floor and picked out Shadow sitting in the corner with one of her books. Slowly he walked towards her wondering how this was going to end, all he wanted was her to watch over the kid.

"Shadow come wit' me, fer a minute." He said taking her arm.

"Man Central let go of me, I's will follow ya but get yer hands off me," she said pulling her arm back.

"What do yous want me ta do?" she said as they entered one of the bunk rooms.

"Take care of 'im until he comes ta den I's wanna talk ta him," Central said nodding to the kid.

"Fine," she said heading over to look at him.

Central was gone and Shadow headed to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean up some of the dried blood. She started with his knee and went up to the cut under his eye, god that one was deep and took longer. Shadow pushed his hair back some and he turned his head to the side, making a bruise on his neck clear. She turned his chin back and there was the same one on the other side as well, he was choked as far as she could tell.

Shadow sat in a chair one knee pulled up to her cheast, her arms crossed over it, watching the boy for any sign of liveliness. She got up and took a cool cloth across his forehead, and his face hoping it would help some. Shadow brought it down his neck lightly, she didn't want to case him anymore pain then what he must of already been in. She stopped when her finger hit a chain around his neck. Shadow picked it up and looked at it, it looked like a cross but the ends twisted and turned giving her an odd feeling.

Sneak jumped up taking her wrist as she dropped the cross, her eyes got wide as she looked him straight on. His eyes almost looked purple, but they weren't they were a very light blue color; he let go of her though and put a hand to his throat. Shadow jumped off the chair and ran out the door looking for Central, he'd want to talk to him.

"Central, he's up now!" Shadow said leaning in the door way.

"Good any thing said?" he asked getting up.

"Naw, he has bruise on his throat dough I's think he mighta been choked," she said following him.

"Wese will see what we can do den," he said walking in the room.

"So yous gonna tell me where da hell I's am?" Sneak asked without looking up.

"Da edge of Brooklyn yous gonna tell me who da hell yous are?" Central asked back.

"Yah, sure da names Sneak, I's from Jersey…so uh how bad do I's look?" he asked looking at Shadow.

"Like shit, yous really don't know how ta fight do ya?" Shadow asked getting a smile out of him.

"Well yous welcome ta stay he'ah an' become part of da group, but what goes on he'ah stays he'ah, can yous deal wit' dat?" Central asked arms crossed.

"Stays he'ah huh…yah I's can deal wit' dat can yous?" Sneak asked getting up.

"Dats yer bunk, Shadow will show ya 'round da buildin' an' I's Central," he said then headed out the door.

Sneak looked up at Shadow as Central had left the room and smiled pushing his hair behind an ear. She could only wonder what he had on his mind, but she couldn't lie she was mildly attracted to him already.

"So are yous his main women?" he asked leaning against the bunks.

"Naw, but if yous pay me enough I's will be yours." She said smiling.

"Dats funny, I's don't think so dough," Sneak said walking towards what had to be the bathroom.

Sneak looked up at himself in the mirror above one of the sinks; cut under his eye deeper than he thought, and two bruise on his throat where Spot had choked him. Shaking his hair back he threw some cold water over his face making him a little more aware of the things around him. Shadow watched as Sneak ran a finger under the cut below his eye, he winched in pain but smiled all the same.

"Yer crazy," Shadow said and headed out the door.

"What why am I's crazy?" he asked following her down a set of stairs.

For the next two days Sneak got use to the surrounding areas, met the rest of the guys and the few girls, and started to learn more of the lines Central was working towards. He listened to Central speak out on subjects like trying to take over more of the Brooklyn newsie community. Sneak watched Central abuse and hit the ones that had to disagree or the girls who didn't give in. Then it hit him, he knew why Sassy and Spot were so determined to get rid of him and bring his own empire crashing down to the ground.

That week Sneak just tried to learn all the rules and the spots that Centrals guys hung around. Around Saturday Sneak thought it safe enough to sneak up into Spots territory with extreme caution of coarse. Sneak watched Sassy turn down an alleyway form one of the roofs followed by one of her friends. He climbed down the ladder and headed towards where she was headed.

Standing on the other edge of the corner he listened to the two talk as they approached him. Sneak took a step and grabbed her arm with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Tootsie leaned against the corner of the building watching as Sassy threw him off her.

"Who da hell do yous think yous are, ya neva put yer hands on me do yous know who I's is?" she asked and punched him.

"Yah Sassy's known ta swing wit' out warnin', don't look so surprised." Tootsie said smiling.

"I's do yer Sassy, Spot's goilfriend, I's Sneak…da one gettin' da inside on Centrals empire fer ya…I's gonna get ya da information ya need ta bring him crashin' down." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well den I's guess I's shouldn't of hit ya…oh well," Sassy said smiling.

"What kinda apology is dat?" he asked looking at her and she laughed.

"Its not one, I's don't apologize _ta anyone_," she said starting to walk off.

"Ya know I's unda stand why yous wanna bring 'im down, two days dere an' I's knew, he's a horrible person…except fer a few all da guys he's got he's either black mailed or threatened some way, an' I's promised Spot I's would find a way ta bring him crashin' down." Sneak said.

"Yous jus' caught me attention, come on wese can go find a place ta talk," she said understanding he couldn't get caught seen with her.

Tootsie smiled she knew Sassy's attention was all on getting revenge on Central for ruining part of her life and lives of others. The three sat in the dark room covered by shadows, talking quietly among themselves about what was happening. Sassy nodded her head she knew better than anyone how bad Central was he had hit her more than once always leaving with a new bruise though.

"But I's still don't quiet unda stand what's gonna happen?" Sassy said propping her chin on her hand.

"Look its easy enough, I's gonna get in ta Centrals close circle of guys den start a sense turnin' against each odda…dats where yous come in dat 'ill be when yous jump in an' get rid of Central once an' fer all." Sneak said looking up.

"Ya know dats really good, I's think dat will work," Tootsie said seriously.

"Yah it'll work, until I's get da chance ta kill 'im an' I's ain't gonna be able ta let off, den I's gonna be in shit fer killin' 'im." Said Sassy seriously.

"Yer right I's didn't really think 'bout dat one dere, ta tell ya da truth it neva really crossed me mind…but personally I's don't think anyone would miss him all dat much." He said looking back from both the girls.

"While yer right 'bout dat yous neva know who might actually need 'im 'round dat would come afta ya," Tootsie said.

"See yer plan wasn't thought out all da way, an' some shit like dat is' what's gonna get all of us killed…let me know when ya figured da rest of it out," Sassy said getting up.

"Yah, no problem I's will figure it out fer ya Sass," she throw him an icy look and walked out the door.

"Yous gotta unda stand dat Sassy's been workin' on a plan ta get Central back fer years now, an' she's almost been killed doin' it more den once, dis time she doesn't wanna take any chances, an' Spot wont let 'er." Tootsie said standing up.

"Naw its fine, I's unda stand what yous mean, she don't trust me yet its understandable, nothin' new takin' in ta mind I's know more 'bout her den my fair share," Sneak said shrugging his shoulders.

"She barley trust anyone, don't take it personally." She said smiling.

"I's don't I's wouldn't trust me if I's were in her place, but yous trusted me why?" he asked looking up.

Tootsie caught the look he was throwing her way, she didn't know what to say and she found herself breaking under his eyes. She looked down at the floor what was she suppose to say to that, she couldn't tell him it was because she was attracted to him, she had a boyfriend.

"I's don't know I's always been accepting of everyone its nothin' personal," she said heading towards the door.

"TOOTSIE COME ON!" they heard Sassy call from a floor below.

"Naw I's think its personal, an' yous know it is to," he said getting closer.

"Dats where yer wrong, it ain't personal at all, I's don't care who yous are," Tootsie said raising her eyebrows.

"Yah yous do, an' I's can see it in yer eyes, more so den I's could in Sassy's." he said inches away from her face.

"Naw, of coarse ya didn't see it in my eyes 'cause I's neva thought yous were dat cute ta begin wit'," she said harshly.

"Ouch, dat hurts da pride a lil'." He said looking at her icily.

"Oh yah one more thing, she's got a boy friend back off!" Sassy said taking Tootsies hand and pulling her down the stairs.

"So she got 'er self a boyfriend what's dat gotta do wit' anything?" Sneak asked following them.

"It means I's ain't on da market an' yous can't have me." Tootsie said continuing on her way.

"I's don't recall sayin' I's wanted ya, I's jus' wanted ta see if yous would kiss me or not," he said.

That caught both the girls attention as they both stopped turning around to look at him giving him death defying looks. Sassy caught Tootsie smile for a second thinking about it, then saw her raise her index finger to her lip; she smiled to herself Sassy also did that when she was thinking seriously about hitting someone.

"Yous know dats really low, an' if I's were more like my pal Sassy he'ah I's would do somethin'…" Tootsie said giving him to look at her wonderingly. "Yah somethin' like dis!" Tootsie said and punched him.

Sassy couldn't help it she couldn't hold back laughing, and she really didn't want to, it was the first time she had laughed in a long time. Sneak backed off throwing dirty looks at both the girls as they headed out the door together. Tootsie smiled happily to herself as they stepped out onto the street, and golden rays shone down on them once again. Sassy laid a hand on her friends shoulder still smiling and turned to say something.

"Tootsie I's afraid I's becomin' a bad influence on ya," she said stifling a laugh.

"What are yous talkin' 'bout, yous always been a bad influence on me nuthin's changed dat much. But boy did dat fill good ta do," Tootsie said smiling at her.

The two friends walked around the town and eventually found themselves back in front of the Brooklyn lodging house. Sassy looked up at it and shook her head today had been a good day but she wasn't quiet ready to give it up yet. So she headed towards the Brooklyn bridge with Tootsie instead of going in. Some where in the amount they walked they had caught up with Racetrack, and they all stopped at the edge of the bridge.

"I's haven't laughed in so long, I's glad ya came up Toots," Sassy said admitting it to herself.

"I's know, an' it was good ta he'ah fer a change, but I's gotta get goin' Sass." She said letting Races hand go.

"Yah I's know, so I's guess I's 'ill see ya soon…love ya babe." Sassy said as they hugged.

"Soon dats sure enough, love ya to goil," she said as her and Racetrack headed back towards Manhattan.

Sassy watched the two walk out of sight with the sunset from her post on the railing of the bridge. Tootsie was truly her best friend, and Racetrack was Spots so it was good to be able to see them, and have them around to hang out with. Sassy sighed as she lost sight of them and she slipped down from her post still sighing, '_guess I's betta go find Spot, I's haven't seen 'im all day,_' she said to herself heading towards the lodging house again.

Making her way up the stairs Sassy just sort of blew off all the guys that had said anything to her as she passed them. Over the time she had been together with Spot she usually stayed in his room, but lately her own bed felt more welcoming and not quiet so strange. Just recently she had started feeling weird vibes when ever she was in Spots room with him. Sassy couldn't quiet explain it but the feeling stayed with her all the same though she'd never mention it.

Crashing on her bed she let the whole world slip away from under her finger tips, as her thoughts took her to a different place a few months back.

_'_"_Know dat I think 'bout it goin' through yer friends ta get ta ya was easier den I's figured it would be." Central said standing back up._

_"You son of a bitch I'll kill ya!" she said jumping down on top of him._

"Oww…get off me…" he said hitting her. … 

_"So if ya hate me so much why don't cha do it an' get it ova wit' awready?" Central asked._

_" 'cause dat would be to easy for me, plus I's got otha plans up my sleeve fer ya…da pain I's cant wait ta bring ya. Pay backs a bitch!" She said looking at him._'

She laughed at the thought of the look on Centrals face that night, she knew that he was scared of her and that made it even better. Closing her eyes she thought back just a little father, back to when she first got back from running off.

'"_So who were ya wit' when I was gone?" she asked, knowing he'd play her from friends advice._

_"No, one," he said._

_"Don't fuckin' lie ta my face Spot!" Sassy said coldly._

_"Dere was one, her names Stormy," she shook her head, she knew it._

_"Dey, were right, I's figured," she sighed to herself._'

Tears slid down her checks eyes still closed, if she could just forget one memory that one would be it. Sassy didn't really notice the tears as the continued to slide, but her sense hadn't failed her yet, she knew Spot was standing right there. For her just knowing that he was standing there was enough to make the thought even worse than before.

Spot sat down on the bed beside her and lightly wiped away the tears off her cheeks worrying. Sassy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, she didn't want to explain the tears but she knew she was going to have to. So she got up slowly and headed out the door with Spot behind her, she stopped leaning against the wall beside his door.

Spot put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, Sassy laid her arms over his shoulders lightly. Spot looked at her kissed her on the cheek and took her hand pulling her into his room again. Sassy stood by the door she didn't want to be in the room any longer than possible and now she knew why that was, because it was tainted with another girl.

"Sass, what's wrong babe?" he asked turning to face her.

"Would ya believe me if I's said nuthin'?" she asked straight faced.

"Naw, yous know me betta den dat," Spot said taking her hand.

"I don't know, maybe its jus' da thought of not doin' anything wit' myself," she said not really knowing what to say.

"Strike one," he said pushing her onto the bed.

"Okay so maybe I's worried 'bout Central," he shook his head.

"Strike two, I's know ya betta den dat now don't lie ta me dis time Sass." He said seriously.

"Fine, maybe I's was thinkin' 'bout what I'd do if I's would lose ya, an' jus' da thought of yous bein' wit' some one else kills me, tears me ta pieces." Sassy said getting upset again.

"Dat sounds more like it, but why'd you think dat? I's love ya, I's would neva leave ya…fer anyone, yer my reason fer livin' Sassy." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Please don't cry Sass, it kills me ta see yous cry." Spot said kissing her.

"Do yous know what it means ta me ta he'ah ya say dat, it makes me feel so good, it jus' makes my life worth livin'." She said smiling.

"An' its even betta 'cause its da truth, yer my world I's don't know what I'd do wit' out ya, I's have ta have ya wit' me, fer dat rest of my life." He said laying down beside her.

"Yer world…yer my world to, I's couldn't live wit' out ya, I'll be wit' yous 'till da end." Sassy said resting her head on his cheast.

Spot sat up a little lying his head on top of hers wrapping his arms the rest of the way around her. Sassy closed her eyes and quickly opened them again; she couldn't close her eyes now with out thinking about it. Spot kissed her hand and brought his face down to her ear.

"So what's goin' on wit' Central?" he asked.

"I's don't know, why don't yous tell me," she replied.

" 'cause yous da one dat was wit' Sneak ta day." He said sitting up.

"Yah an' I's know what he's tryin' ta do, nuthin' 'bout what's gonna happen wit' him dough." Said Sassy turning to face him.

"Oh yah…so why'd Tootsie hit 'im?" he asked getting up.

" 'Cause I's would of," Sassy said smiling.

"Seriously what happened?" Spot asked putting his hat up.

"He said somethin' he shouldn't of, now its kinda hard ta explain yous had ta be dere." Sassy said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"It must have been pretty bad den," he said sarcastically.

"Its jus' different awright," she said tired of arguing with him.

"Different from what…is it different if yous really pissed me off an' I's hit yous?" he asked voice rising a little more.

"I ain't gonna argue wit' yous Spot, I's don't wanna talk 'bout it," Sassy said heading for the door.

"Tell Tootsie not ta beat up me boids Sass," he said.

"If she wouldn't of I's would of," she said looking at him coldly.

"I ain't got nuthin' ta say ta ya, I's don't wanna fight Sassy." He said opening his window and looking out it.

"Yous started dis argument, an' now yous don't wanna fight!" Sassy said jaw dropping.

He turned back looking at her elbows up on the window sill. Spot sighed lightly shaking his head slightly, looking at her different then he had in a long time. Sassy wasn't anything bad…she was hyper tonight though. Sassy walked over and settled herself on Spots couch , she knew he was about to say something.

Spot still staring at her slowly pulled himself through the window, nodding for Sassy to follow. She got up slowly debating on following him or not; considering that the roof was there special place to go. Sassy climbed out the window and headed up the fire escape to the roof.

Sassy stood beside him looking down on him; as he laid there looking at the stars that were starting to shine through. Spot grabbed her knees and brought her to her hands and knees on the roof. She looked at Spot shaking her head as he patted his cheast for her to lay down.

Sassy hesitated for a moment before she decided to lay down beside him. She loved the stars but hadn't had much time to gaze at them lately, she was just to busy. Spot laid his arm across her stomach lightly debating on what to tell her, or how to say it. Spot kissed her hand again and held it against his cheek.

"Ya know da whole time yous was gone I's came up he'ah every night, no matta how cold it got." Sassy turned her head to look at him.

"Why? Its freezin' he'ah in da winta," she said.

"Yah, but it comforted me to know dat in some otha place yous was watchin' da stars as well." He said quietly.

"Really…'cause I's always knew ya were wit' me an' I's looked up at da stars all da time wishin' I's was home wit' you." Sassy said looking up again.

"Sass I's will always be wit' ya I's love ya," he said sitting up.

"An' I's love yous," she said eyes on her hands.

Spot pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled laying a hand on her cheek lightly. Bringing her chin up he kissed her lightly once, twice, three times; she rarely admitted to herself how much she needed Spot around to keep her sane. Sassy smiled lightly getting up to head back down into the lodging house, Spot following her down the escape. She swung in through the window and landed softly, she crashed on to the bed in his room waiting for him to come in.

Spot jumped over top of her taking her hat and throwing it in the floor pinning her down. It took Sassy a whole half a minute to flip him over and smile looking down on him she shook her head slowly. Spot took a deep breath and flipped her back over again, and this time she didn't have the strength to flip him again.

"Spot I's don't wanna wrestle wit' ya I's to tired," she said smiling.

"Come on Sass yous know ya love it," he said getting close.

"I's don't know if its da thought of wrestling wit' yous or da fact dat I's jus' as strong as yous dat makes me love it all da more." Sassy said flipping him one last time.

"Strong as me huh?" he said leaning up and kissing her.

"Hell yah, both in muscle an' in mind," she said pushing back into the bed.

Sassy smiled and rolled off of him and laid beside him on the bed looking at the ceiling. He took her hand and turned to look at Sassy wondering what she was thinking about know. That look in her eyes he already knew what it was Central was back on her mind again, that cold look was lingering in her eyes again.

"Stop thinkin' 'bout it Sassy," he said looking at the ceiling as well.

"I's cant help it, da soona he dies da soona I's will be happy," she said eyes closed.

"So why didn't cha kill 'im when ya had da chance den babe?" he asked turning on his side.

"I's wish I's new…I's don't know why I's let 'im go, I must not a been thinkin' 'bout it to much." Sassy said quietly yawning.

"Go ta sleep Sass," he said kissing her.

Sassy laid against Spot still not wanting to sleep she laid there still thinking about why she had let Central go. Her eye started growing heavy though and she fought to stay awake she didn't know what her dreams would bring her.

Sneak watched one more time as one of the guys was thrown across the room. Central walked out the room, Sneak walked past the boy and a girl kneeling down beside him. Shadow watched him walk out the door and flipped her hair back; Central stood behind her also watching.

"Follow him!" he said pushing her.

"Why don't you trust him," Shadow asked.

"Not on your life, now do what eva' it takes ta find out who he's workin' fer!" he said as she looked back on him.

Shadow followed him down the road keeping a safe distance. She stopped looking down at her feet and lost track of where he had gone. Shadow walked down an alley way and almost cried out when she hit the ground.

Sneak knew he was being tracked but only after about five minutes. Turning the corner he knew he had lost whoever it was had already lost him. Sneak swung down from the fire escape knocking whoever it was down to the ground. Kneeling down beside her Sneak grabbed her by the collar picking her up and throwing her against the wall.

"Well Shadow…next time ya follow someone an' ya don't wanna get caught make sure ya Quiet!" he said slamming her against the wall.

"I's only did what I's was told ta…why da hell yous dis far inta Brooklyn anyways? " Shadow said hitting him.

"I's was gettin' some air, so I's went fer a walk is dat awright wit' yous?" he asked letting her go.

"Naw considering dis is Spots turf an' he'll mess up anyone dat don't belong ta his area dats a newsies." Said Shadow pulling him back out of the light.

"So yer right, but I's ain't afraid of Spot he wont make a move," Sneak said stepping up to her.

"See dats where yer wrong, Brooklyn's Spots city an' Centrals tryin' ta steal it out from unda 'im…he's awready messed up a few of are guys." She said leaning against the wall.

"I's don't know what's gonna happen, Centrals gonna get fucked up if he ain't careful…an' so will yous." Said Sneak leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Da way yous talkin' I's say yous know somethin' wese don't…do ya?" she asked challenging him stepping right in front of him about an inch away.

"No more den yous do, I's sure," he said.

Shadow looked at him in what little light there was and watched him with almost cold eyes. Sneak started to step back when Shadow put her hand around his neck and pulled him close kissing him. Sneak floated until he realized what was going on, then he pushed her back slowly; he knew he thought she was pretty but she was also Centrals girlfriend and he wasn't getting involved.

"Sorry I's cant do dis yous belong ta Central, an' I's don't wanna fuck my chances at havin' a place ta stay." Sneak said.

"I don't belong to anyone, an' I's know who's Central likes…instead of fuckin' yer chances for a place ta stay why don't ya fuck me." She said smiling.

"Naw dat would put me on da fast track ta bein' killed, now I's jus' wanna be left alone." He said seriously.

"He'ah come wit' me," she said taking his hand.

Sassy's dreams brought nothing but blurry visions of nightmares and things that really bothered her. The thought of losing Spot was something she couldn't bare, or seeing her best friend turn away taking her enemy's side. Things that really frightened her and made her cringe at the thought even in her sleep she was gripping her pillow tight.

Spot had been out on the streets for the last two hours waiting for Sneak to show up when he ditched his spot in the alley way. He didn't know where Sneak was and didn't plan to find out, if he didn't show up something must of happened. Spot turned to head back to the lodging house he needed at least another two hours of sleep to be able to sell in the morning.

He went up the stairs past his door to check on Sassy, he knew something more had been bothering her. She was curled up on her side gripping the pillow beside her head, hair tossed over her face. Spot tried to take her hand but found that hard to do, she wouldn't let go of the pillow so he pushed her hair back. Sassy jumped back as she felt his hand sweep across her cheek and she fell off the other side of her bed.

"Damn Sass, are yous alright?" he asked jumping over the bed.

"Yah…go ta bed Spot," she said getting up.

"Awright, yer sure yer awright?" Spot asked watching her.

"Yes, go now ya need ta get at least a few hours of sleep…love ya." She said kissing him.

"I's love ya, sleep well Sassy," he had told her before turning around.

She had no attention of going back to sleep that would just be asking for more nightmares of broken dreams and frightening things. No instead she sat up for awhile then quietly crept out of the room and down the stairs towards the main room. Sassy made herself at home in one of the chairs facing the window; she sat there and just watched out the window at the night faded into morning.

When Shadow finally stopped they were on the other side of Brooklyn completely, after an hour of walking that was. Sneak looked up at the house wondering what they were doing there, and he was a little frightened. The house was run down and broken, but when he saw that smile from her he began to trust her more every time he saw it.

"Dis is my old home, my parents killed each odda he'ah so every one thinks its cursed, so no one will move in or buy it….it ain't haunted dough…are ya scared?" she asked looking at him.

"Naw not really?" he said following her through a broken window.

Shadow watched Sneak crash on one of the beds after they walked around the house. He looked up at her slowly, he watched her as she picked up a picture and threw it across the room. Glass shattered everywhere and she was breathing heavy at the thought of what ever the picture held. Even though the house was nice it held bitter memories for her and he didn't like to see anyone that way.

"Don't worry 'bout it, my parents don't even know I's exist, dey jus' threw me out one day a long time ago." He said getting up.

"Its jus' so hard ta except dat dere gonna an' ain't comin' back again, an' da fact I's will neva see dem again kinda hits me hard ta be in dis house again." Sneak hugged her.

"It jus' ain't fair!" she said looking at him.

"It neva' will be, nuthin's eva fair fer people like us." Sneak said moving her hair back.

"I's know, it jus' kinda sucks," she said shaking her head.

"Yous should let it go, lets ferget 'bout it ta night awright?" he said Sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, I can do dat I's think," she said sitting on the desk across form him.

Shadow watched him from across the room as he threw his hat and button up shirt on the floor. She got up slowly and made her way across the room and sat over top of him looking upset but wanting it all the same. He kissed her first and then felt bad about it because he didn't want her anymore upset then she was before.

"Shadow I's don't wanna hurt ya." He said moving back.

"Don't be afraid of hurtin' me, be afraid of losin' control," she said and pushed him back kissing him.

That night she had tried her best to get who he was working for out of him but anytime she would mention it he'd give her the same answer. He didn't know he was working for someone, or why would he be working for someone else, what gave her that idea. Little did either of them know that night would be the one that lead him in deeper with Centrals plans.

Spot sat on the edge of the pier for awhile after he had finished selling his papers for the day. Something wasn't right in the air and he wasn't the only one who could sense it; on the Brooklyn bridge Sassy looked up from the water randomly. Something was going down and both Sassy and Spot knew it, as they both headed towards there lodging house. The two met up outside the door both looking a little rough from the sleepless night before.

"Do ya fell it…can ya fell it in da air?" Sassy asked looking up at him.

"Ya know I's can, somethin's goin' down an' it wont be long 'til we know what it is." He said taking her hand.

As the two talked their attention was pulled away by something else, as in the back round they heard a loud explosion. Both of them turned to look and see a cloud of fire that turned into smoke and ash. Spot pulled Sassy close to his cheast and held her tight for a moment, before Sassy pulled him down the road towards it.

Spot made her stop before they had gotten all the way there though, and he pulled her down the same alley way she had met Sneak in. Spot pulled her around the back corner and waited for a minute, that's when he heard the footsteps coming at more of a run. As Sneak turned the corner Spot took him by the throat and put him up against the wall.

"What da hell ya let 'im do!" asked Spot yelling.

"He said he wanted ta show me somethin' den blew up a damn buildin' an' took off runnin', I's got da goods ya want, so let me go." Sneak said as Spot dropped him.

"OH really well den…sit down an' talk," Sassy said pushing him down.

"Well ya saw dat explosion, dat was a two story buildin'…imagine dat times ten! Times ten, planted on a five story buildin' wit' at least a hundred people in it, try dat on fer size." Sneak said talking fast but clearly.

"Ta da lodgin' house…all da guys…when's dis gonna happen?" Sassy asked falling to her knees in front of him.

"Two weeks from Saturday, dis is what ya gotta do ya gotta turn it around on him, get rid of him once and for all." Sneak said getting part way up.

"What do ya mean?" Spot asked crossing his arms.

"Spot, Sassy, Listen ta me, an' listen ta me carefully 'cause I ain't gonna repeat myself again, ya gotta go through each room at da lodgin' house, an' find 'um. When ya found all thirty six bundles meet me an' I's will take dem up ta Centrals and set dem up ta hit dere spot instead." Sneak answered eyes cold.

"But I's don't got a problem wit' Centrals guys, jus' him." Sassy said.

"What's da sudden hit of consciences Sass, yous neva cared 'bout any one else before?" Spot said.

"Look, most of da guys will be out sellin' when I's set it off, but not Central he'll be in dere workin' on more scams…he don't usually leave 'till night fall either way. Trust me on dis Sassy," said Sneak walking off.

"Spot, two days…he'ah," he said turning around.

"Spot…what da hell are wese gonna do now?" Sassy asked turning to him.

"…I don't know I's guess wese gotta find all da bombs huh?" he answered sighing.

"Great," she said following him.

The two walked back towards the lodging house as people still ran past towards where the bomb had gone off minutes before. Sassy looked over at Spot whose eyes held nothing more than anger and hate at the moment. She shook her head and lightly touched his hand, and he took hold of her hand pulling her closer to his side.

"Guess deres no betta time ta start findin' dem den now…since all da guys are out." Spot said eyes still on the ground.

"Yah, I's guess yer right, since it has ta be done, might as well start now." She said standing in the door.

"One in every room, look Sass, start on da top floor an' work around da guys so dey don't get suspicious of somethin' an' we'll see how many wese can find." He said pushing her towards the stairs.

"Okay…what if somethin' goes wrong?" she asked looking back at him.

"Yer smart yous will figure it out," said Spot looking at her.

"Yah, what if one explodes, dat will set off all da rest." Sassy told him hand on a hip.

"Yous will be fine, don't think on it or it will get worse," he said kissing her and walking down the hall.

"Damn it Spot, I's love ya but if I's get blown up 'cause of yous I's will neva forgive ya….oh yah, I's wont be able to 'cause I's will be dead!" she said under her breath as she headed up the stairs.

Sassy walked into one of the guys rooms at the end of the top floor hall way looking around. There weren't really that many guys that stayed on the top floor most were on the third and fourth levels of the building, so she wasn't surprised to see no one in the room when she walked in.

"Dis is so pointless Spot…" she declared sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Excuse me." Said a quiet voice.

"How long have yous been in he'ah?" Sassy asked turning her head slowly.

"All day…look unda dat bed," the girl said.

"Are…how did yous know it was dere? An' are yous new?" the girl looked up quietly.

"I's heard it ticking, I's been he'ah longa den yous have Sassy," she said jumping down from the top bunk.

"Gawd I's da leada of da goil newsies, an' I's don't even know all da goils," Sassy said standing up.

"It ain't a big deal, I's leave before yous all get up, an' come in afta everyone else…I's jus' like it when people don't notice I's around, an' most don't…anyways I's Mouse." She said walking out the door slowly.

Sassy watched her walk out and then got back on her hands and knees and pulled the first bundle of explosives out from under a bed. She turned it over which wire was she suppose to disconnect…now she couldn't remember. Sassy went to pull the blue wire and half way out she was shocked all to hell. Growling at the stupid thing she replaced it the rest of the way and pulled out the red wire so it couldn't be set off by one of the others.

She made her way around the rooms on the top floor and took her sweet time trying to find them, it gave her time to think about everything that was going on. An hour later Sassy met up with Spot in his own room tossing a bundle of bombs on the floor with the rest of them looking up at Spot. She watched as Spot sat down on the floor and counted them out to himself, but she knew there was at least three missing by the look on his face.

"Well deres four not he'ah, ones in da goils room an' ones in da guys room, across da hall, an' da third is in da kitchen. So Sassy where's da fourth one at?" he asked looking up.

"I's don't know I's got all da ones from da rooms on da top three stories, unless deres…" Sassy turned around and walked out the door.

Sassy walked back in the room not five minutes later with the fourth one under her arm like a newspaper. She had gone back to the one place she for got to look while she was searching the floors, and that's where it was on the roof.

Two days later Spot stood leaning against the wall in the same alley way with a duffel bag kicked behind his feet. He waited as he watched out of the corner of his eye Sneak come walking towards him as the sky grew darker still. Sneak looked up at him grabbed the bag slinging it over his shoulder and stopped to say something.

"Jus' tell Sassy ta be outside Centrals place first thing Sunday mornin' so two days from now." He said walking off into the darkness.

Sassy watched Spot that night for any sign, a sign of anything, but he said nothing and it was possible that since she didn't know what he was thinking; that was just one of about a million things that made him more dangerous. She finally got up and headed towards the door she couldn't take the silence for one more second. As she went to walk out and head to her own bed, Spot took her hand spinning her around.

"Sunday mornin' outside Centrals place, first thing got it Sassy, I's will be dere wit' ya ever have a doubt?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Wit' yous around, neva." She said walking out the door.

"Sweet dreams," he said watching her.

"Always of yous," said Sassy turning around.

Sassy hated the filling of having to wait another day for her revenge but it was finally going to happen, and that was the only really important thing. If dreaming was possible at all that night it would have been about what different ways she could kill Central, and how much fun it would be for her.

Spot sat over Sassy's side looking down at her as she slept, as peaceful as she looked he needed to wake her up. He hesitated for a minute then lightly shook her shoulder, and it wasn't really working well. Spot shook his hair back and got up and picked her up and threw her back into the bed, and that actually worked.

" 'iight I's up okay get off me back, lets go," she said pulling her hair up.

"I's love ya Sass," he said kissing her quickly and running out the door.

"God it ain't even light out yet, but ta days da day, lets go Sass," she told herself walking out the door.

Sassy walked out of the lodging house quietly eyes on the ground not noticing anything but her feet. Spot threw his arm around her shoulder and stopped looking at her quietly. He didn't think anything was wrong but he could never really tell, he wasn't sure but he better not ask.

"Come on baby doll, spill it?" asked Spot.

"Nuthin's wrong, jus' thinkin' dats all." Sassy said.

"Don't, ya scare me when ya think, don't say a thing…I's love ya let what eva yous was gonna say go Sassy." He said taking her hand.

"…but.." she started to say.

"Let it go Sass," he said shaking his head.

"Yah, let it go right ain't dat what yous always tell me." She said looking at the ground.

"Sassy, gawd I's wish yous wouldn't do dis ta me all da time…I's mean yer gettin' what ya worked so hard fer for da last year!" he asked stopping her.

"Yah yous know it is," Sassy told him.

"Den what's da problem?" he asked.

"Dere ain't one," she said smiling at him lightly.

Spot and Sassy sat in a deserted building across the road from Centrals hideout looking out a window. Sneak showed up behind them a few minutes later and told them how it was going to be. Central was now the only one in the building and they were just waiting for the clock to strike eight am. They were down to two minutes when Sassy took a deep breath and stood up, looking out the window.

"Sassy what is it?" Spot asked directing his attention to her.

"Its everything, its Don's lil' brotha," she said getting up.

"Sass don't go anywhere, one minute." Sneak said turning to her.

Before either of them new it Sassy was out the door walking at a fast pace down the stairs and across the road dodging trolleys, and horses. Sneak grabbed Spots arm and shook his head showing him his watch, and that just made him fight his grasp more. Thirty seconds and Sassy had just made it across the road, and kneeled down beside the little boy.

Three seconds, Spot turned to Sneak and knocked him back against a wall; Two seconds, He's picking himself up off the floor of the building and heading towards the door; One second, Sneaks grabbing him as he reaches the door and they hear a loud bang. All Spot can hear was his screams as the building came crashing down, while Sassy was still in front of it.

As the building crashed down around everything Spot fell to his knees, and it was like a flash back of every time he'd ever seen her. As the dust and smoke still floated heavily around the air Spot made his way across the road in a sprint tear rolling down his cheek. She was standing right across from him when he came our the door so that's where he was headed to look.

He was going crazy he couldn't stand the thought of her dieing now, and that helped him shift pieces. Spot was becoming hopeless, but as he moved a few more rocks he saw color other than that of building and dirt. She had given the chance to see Central destroyed to save a little boy, and Spot was speechless thinking about it.

Because as he uncovered her she had protected the boy as if he was her own, she had pulled him under one arm so nothing could hit him. Spot flipped her over slowly as the boy got up hesitating at first, then sat beside Sassy on the other side. She was covered from head to foot with dirt and dust, and wasn't moving at all, Spot almost thought she was dead.

Spot watched the little boy start to cry and leaned down slowly and kissed her on the cheek before walking off slowly. He took her hand and brought his head down lightly on her cheast and he started crying, no he couldn't lose her, not now after everything they'd been through. Then he felt something he didn't notice before, and that was that her cheast was rising and falling at a very slow pace though.

He picked her up and climbed over all the rubble and headed back for the lodging house. Spot did take the back roads but that was for there own safety; while they took a few minutes extra chances were this way no one would see them. Walking in the lodging house like that was terrible he hoped he would never have to do it again. Even though there was a few newsies there he hated feeling terrible he already felt bad enough.

Spot didn't know how long he sat beside Sassy before he got up to wash her up some what. It didn't really matter either way though as soon as she was part way clean, she looked paler than ever. He threw a blanket over her shoulders and kissed her lightly one the cheek pushing her hair back. He walked out the lodging house door, by the time every one got back from dates and dinner every would know Sassy was hurt. Spot couldn't honestly say he was looking forward to answering a million questions all night.

Later that night Spot walked in soaked hair hanging around his face, head down thinking. There was a few that tried to call out to him as he walked by, but he just waved them off, and he shoved his hands in his pockets walking down the stairs. He kissed the still unmoving Sassy and laid down on his couch and tried to sleep for a few hours.

Spot didn't go to sell papers that day, he knew he wouldn't of been able to even if he had wanted to. Sassy looked a little better as the hours past and she was at least moving around some what now. During the day there wasn't much of a time period where Spot had left her side, he couldn't eat, sleep, or drink until he knew she was going to be okay, and he had to be losing energy.

A week had gone by since the accident and she still hadn't come to yet; she had her color back and was moving but that was it. Spot hadn't left her side more then five times that week and he hadn't sleep in more than ninety-six hours. He was almost ready to give up on ever talking to her and her talking back again, as he fell to his knees and broke down. He laid his head on the edge of the bed, and then he did something he was sure he hadn't done in quiet a while; he prayed.

'_gawd its me again, yah I's know its been awhile right? But it might make ya happy dat I's ain't prayin' fer me self dis time…nope dis time its fer da only person I's eva really loved an' had loved me in return. Sure ya know dat she ain't woke up fer at least da past six days an' I's cant stand not bein' able ta be wit' her….i's tryin' my best ta take care of her but I's don't think deres much more I's can do anymore, an' don't think I's don't know, outta all da people in da city ya probably owe me da least if anythin' right? But I's ain't askin' fer me self I's askin' fer her, she was willin' ta give her life ta protect a kid an' if dat ain't worthy of yer help I's don't know what is…I's just askin' ya ta help her get betta cause I's cant stand not havin' her here ta have and hold…if ya listened dats great wese could really use ta help, until den…_' he stopped there was nothing left to say.

Spot felt the bed shift and then if it was possible a gasp and a jolt went through the mattress. He raised his head and saw Sassy sitting up finally back with him, but she was breathing deeply as if something was wrong. She turned to look at him and as she did Spot throw his arms around her and started crying into her shoulder.

"Spot, its alright…are yous okay?" Sassy asked.

"I's didn't think yous was eva gonna wake up, I's was startin' ta go crazy wit' out ya, I's couldn't imagine losin' yous now." He said not letting her go.

"Why how long was I's out fer?" she asked running a hand through his hair.

"A week, seven days, gawd I's love ya so much." He said looking at her.

"I's love yous," Sassy said and kissed him.

"Wait! Where's Dons lil' brudda Michel at…is he okay?" she asked getting worried.

"He was fine 'cause of yous, he's been he'ah twice ta see ya, yer so brave, ya saved him," Spot said.

"I's had ta, I's known 'im fer eva an' I's couldn't of taken it if I's jus' let him get crushed unda all da rock an' stone." Said Sassy standing up.

"Yer so impressive yous gave da chance ta see Central ruined ta save a kid dat means a lot ta me, an' yous must be glad ya did." Spot said smiling.

"Yah well, Central was in da buildin' dat came down on me so I's got no doubt he didn't die in da crash, so I's ain't worried about it." She said.

"I's jus' don't unda stand it?" he said taking her hand.

"I's wanted my revenge I's made him pay, I's jus' wanted ta bring down da empire he was tryin' ta build up…an' Spot I's did, wese did it. Wese finally brought his empire down once an' fer all!" Sassy said smiling at him.

"Yah Sassy, yah we really did," he said following her out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Break Up

By: Sassafras Lei 

Sassy finds out what really happened when she was gone from some Queens friends and she kicks Spot to the curb and did Tootsie kiss him to comfort him?

Sassy was walking familiar roads again, old yet familiar roads all the same, the one she hadn't been on for who knew how long. It had to be since right after she got back from her unexpected trip when she just randomly left. Roads of Queen the back roads of Queens she was surprised she hadn't gotten jumped or worse yet.

The sun faded over in the corner of her vision towards what was now her home with Spot. Sassy walked in her old lodging house and right passed half the guys that she had known for years straight. She wasn't looking for all of them no she was looking for the few really important ones. Sassy was looking for Speed and Zero out of all the guys and girls she hung out with they were her best friends.

Sassy didn't bother knocking on the door there was no need for it she knew they were all still awake. She walked in the room like she owned the place, she looked around picking them out of a crowd and smiled. Slowly she dug two pennies out of her pocket and tossed them at the back of Speed and Zero's heads.

They hit at the same time and the two turned around at the same time looking straight at her. The two boys got up at the same time and made their ways over to her hugging her at the same time. Speed smiled at her it had been so long since they had last talked together. Sassy looked amazingly happy as two girls walked up to the guys, one she recognized as Clover and the other she had never seen before.

"Alley…girl where have yous been…dis is Starry…lets talk come on girl." Zero said seeing the look Sassy was throwing at Starry.

"Yah, awright…but what'd yous say 'er name was?" she asked walking down the stairs in front of the guys.

"Starry…why do yous know her from some where?" Speed asked.

"I's heard dat name before, I's know I have an' yous gonna tell me how I's know it?" she said sitting down.

"Wese don't know anything about her Sass, wese couldn't tell ya any thing isn't dat right Zero?" Speed asked hitting Zero who was looking reluctantly away.

She saw the glance Speed through at Zero and she knew what it meant she wasn't stupid she grew up with them. Sassy even heard the tone in his voice as he talked to her but was warning Zero, she would never forget those two little things he did when being pressured for information.

"Do yous think I's stupid or got stupid 'cause I's moved? I's grew up wit yous two you don't think I's know yous betta den dat…I's can tell yer lying ta me, so stop it." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry," they both said together.

"Don't worry 'bout it boys now dough yer gonna tell me how I's know her who she is dough okay?" Sassy asked.

The boys looked at each other and agreed together yes they would tell her, but they really didn't want to though. They knew how strong she was in the long run but they didn't want to say anything that was really going to hurt her, then it would be there faults. Speed looked once at her and almost started to talk but backed down and handed the privilege over to his buddy Zero.

"Starry's a flirt…she moved he'ah from Chicago when yous was gone…" they were totally skipping the point.

"Dats great an' all but why is it dat I's know who she is? How have I's heard of 'er before…jus' tell me awready guys!" Sassy said looking at them.

"She took her anger out on Spot an' Spot took his pain out on her when yous was gone dat month or so." Zero said.

"Dats who he was talkin' 'bout when he told me…gawd now do I's feel stupid…but how'd ya know what happened?" she asked.

"Yous would be surprised who's didn't know 'bout what was goin' on wit' dem." Said Speed.

"What do ya mean…naw do I's even wanna know what ya mean?" she started to ask.

"Spot went back ta his old ways when he found out yous was gone, what yous had changed him to just sorta flew out da window like yous did. He went back ta da goils in da town, he was fuckin' Starry for a while dere, an' a few otha goils form times before. I's think all his old goils was jus' waitin' fer ya ta leave so dey could try gettin' wit' 'im again," They told her cautiously.

Speed and Zero watched her emotions change from wondering to that straight face. The face that gave off no information on what she was feeling, the look you never wanted to see; it was that dangerous. Her eyes were the only thing that still gave her away and after all the years the guys still knew that; they still knew her. Sassy's eyes got icy and the color got more clear; she didn't even have to show the expression her eyes told the story.

"Now Sass calm down, relax an' start breathin' it ain't dat bad, it ain't like ya jus' caught 'im cheatin'." Speed said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down… don't tell me ta calm down, he lied ta me…he's been lyin' ta me da whole time…I's think I's have every reason ta be any thin' but calm right about now!" She said; if it was possible to spit fire she would have been.

"Don't take it to bad, maybe he did it fer yer own good." Zero said.

"Or maybe he did it for his own sake…figurin' I's wouldn't find out an' get rid of him…dat sound pretty logical ta me don't ya think?" Sassy asked.

"Sass yous ain't gonna try nuthin' stupid like killin' him are ya?" Speed asked.

"Me, try somethin' stupid, yah right, I's will have ya know I's think my plans out a hundred percent before I's take action…most of da time dat is." She said getting a little agitated.

"ALLEY…would you jus' do us all a fava', let it go." Zero said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fucking tell me ta let it go! I'm not gonna just let the fact that my boyfriend was fucking other girls go, and yous know yous wouldn't either if it happened ta yous!" she said pushing him back making Zero stumble back a few feet.

"Sorry I's said any thing, Damn," he said shaking his head at her.

"…Look guys I's really sahrry I's jus' glad yous told me da truth," Sassy said, looking up.

"But I's still gonna kill dat bitch yer becomin' friends wit' 'cause she was stupid enough ta stick around dis city…shit naw dis state is more like it." She said turning around to them.

Sassy leaned against a lamppost and slid to the ground leaning against it, she was trying to clear her mind and figure it all out. Zero backed off and lite up a cigarette as Speed knelt down in front of Sassy looking at her. She didn't seem to see him she was in to deep thinking about things.

"Come on Sass, yous can't honestly tell me yous had no idea 'bout what had happened when yous was gone, so don't look so damned depressed and sad 'bout it." Speed said, Sassy looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"I ain't depressed, I ain't sad…I's pissed da fuck off!" she said as some one came out the lodging house door.

"Yer right dough, I's cant say dat I's didn't see dis comin' I's kinda figured it somethin' would, but dis!" she said.

The three all looked up and saw Starry standing in the door way, she walked down the stairs slowly. Sassy was up in a flash and had her up against the building choking the life out of her. Zero and Speed ran over to her and started to pull her off Starry, Zero held her from behind arms wrapped around her cheast and arms.

"Let me go I'ma kill 'er!" said Sassy trying to break free.

"Den what? Is dat all yer gonna do…tell me honestly dat will make you feel betta?" Zero said seriously, She turned around in his grasp and looked at him.

"Yah honestly it will make me feel a hundred times betta, dats all I's gotta do…now let me go." She said jumping at her again.

"Ya have enough shit goin' on as it is Sass, I's beggin' ya ta let it go!" Speed said standing in front of her.

"Ya know what I's gonna let it go jus' fer da fact I's makin' yous two happy." She said turning around.

"Really?" they both asked standing beside each other.

"No!" she said grabbing Starry again.

"Alley!" Zero went for her and she turned around and hit him.

Zero looked up at Speed and almost looked shocked that she had hit him even though he wasn't. Speed took a step forward and Zero held out a hand, Speed stopped shook his head only when Starry hit the ground would they try to jump in again. Alley continued choking her until the point where Starry reached up and hit her. Sassy pushed her back against the wall and held her trusty dagger at Starry's throat pressed where she wouldn't be able to swallow with out cutting into her throat.

"Yous really jus' had ta hit me didn't ya, yous jus' had ta do it, an' now yous gonna die at my hand!" Sassy said eyes gleaming icy colors.

"Now what?" Speed asked looking at Zero who just shook his head.

"Yous wont kill me yous couldn't live wit' yerself if yous did." She said felling just a trickle of blood run down her throat.

"No see dats were yous are wrong, I's could kill yous an' have no remorse, I's done it before why should now be any different now." Sassy said pushing the dagger a little harder against her throat.

"She's bleedin' now what are wese gonna do!" Speed asked.

"Wese gotta get Sassy off of her now!" Zero said stepping forward.

It took both all of Speed and Zeros energy to pull Sassy off of Starry one last time so she wouldn't kill her for sure. The three fell back onto the ground and they both struggled to hold Sassy still, but she didn't seem to care after Starry sunk to the ground. As soon as she saw Starry hit the ground she smiled and put her dagger away, she got up slowly. Sassy looked at the guys and they both still had a partly worried look on there faces it was so funny for her to see again.

"Don't worry, I's ain't gonna hurt 'er anymore, jus' tell 'er ta get da fuck outta New York." Sassy said walking over to her.

Sassy knelt down to where Starry was still against the wall, chin on her cheast. When she saw Sassy she sat up more straight as if trying to get away from her. Sassy smiled she loved that reaction; she held up Starry's chin and ran her first two fingers across the cut. Starry flinched a little and tried to stay still, she didn't want her to kill her all the way. Sassy let go of her chin, rubbing her thumb over her two fingers smearing blood over her hand; she wiped it down her pant leg and held up her chin again. Looking at her Sassy spoke clearly to her and she understood every word.

"Do yous eva' wanna see me again? ….No I's didn't think so, 'cause next time I's wont stop dere yous will be six feet unda." Sassy said.

"So now Starry unless yous want ta meet wit' an unfortunate accident I's givin' ya twenty four hours ta get outta New York unda stand bitch?" Sassy said.

Sassy watched Starry nod her head and get up walking, no that was a lie more of a run towards the lodging house. Speed knelt down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder lightly as if to help easy the pain. She pushed him back lightly and turned around getting up, she walked over to the building she had been sitting against and fell to the ground crying.

"Sassy, its awright goil," Zero said wrapping his arms around her.

"Spot lied to me da whole time, I cant deal wit' dat thought now I's gotta break up wit' him…oh gawd." She said crying harder.

"Naw Sass don't jump ta things like dat, don't say dat yous know dat Spot loves ya," She let out a gasp as four or five tears rolled down her checks.

"I know he loves me, an' I's love him, I's jus' cant put up wit' him lyin' ta me like he did…maybe in da future I's will be happy an' get wit' him again." Speed wiped away her tears.

"Yous an' Spot are meant ta be Alley even if yous break up yer gonna find yer way back tagether." He said.

"Yer wrong, I's cant go crawlin' back ta him afta wese break up," she said getting up slowly.

"Jus' promise me dat yous ain't gonna run off again," Zero said taking her hand.

"Even if I's wanted ta I's couldn't I's ain't got da money ta run off again," she said laying her head on Speeds shoulder.

"I's gotta go back ta Brooklyn dough, I's sure I's will be seein' ya be for to long, love ya guys." Sassy said getting up and hugging them.

"Be careful goil, please fer our sakes don't do somethin' stupid, an' we'll see ya soon." Zero said shaking his head.

"Always careful," she said turning a corner.

The walk back to Brooklyn wasn't relaxing like it usually was, Sassy didn't feel like she was heading home anymore. She felt like she was heading back to the place she never wanted to see again, how exciting. Sassy dreaded going back but better then waiting could be worse for both her and Spot. Darkness fell as she headed over the Brooklyn bridge, one step closer to losing control.

Sassy fell onto her bed around one thirty that morning and found it hard to even think about falling to sleep knowing what she did. She could tell sleep wasn't coming anytime soon and she finally gave up on sleep around three it was proving pointless. Quietly she got up and made her way to the roof maybe that would set her mind at ease…she doubted it though.

That morning she found herself restless she hadn't slept any the night before, but she still headed out of the lodging house before anyone else had gotten up. Maybe this way she could avoid talking to Spot for a little while longer, she hoped anyways. Sassy could get her paper first sell them all within the first few hours then head back to the l.h., maybe then she'd be able to sleep.

It didn't prove very helpful though because almost as soon as she had closed her eyes, Spot showed up and woke her up again. She turned on her side to look at him, she definitely was not thrilled about being woke up; she needed the sleep and she had already done her job for the day.

"Heard ya tried ta kill some goil down in Queens yesterday…Sassy…Sassafras!" Spot said.

"I's didn't try ta kill 'er, I's jus' threatened 'er a little dats it. If is tried she'd be dead." Sassy said looking at him tiredly.

"So why'd ya do it? Yous told me yous was gonna stay outta trouble," he said watching her.

Sassy looked at him and laughed in his face, as she got up and headed out the door. Spot wasn't use to being laughed at the way she had laughed at him, and now she was blowing him off, that wasn't going to work.

"Sass don't blow me off," he said grabbing her arm.

"What da hells yer problem, huh," he asked as she pulled her arm away.

"Do ya really wanna do dis he'ah, ya want every one ta know my problem wit' cha?" Sassy asked.

"Yah, what do I's got ta lose. Lets do dis he'ah." He said.

"Okay ya know whose I's threatened ta kill…da goil yous was fuckin' when I was gone." Said Sassy, every one in the main room looked up.

"I's nevah did…" he started.

"Save it I's know ya did once 'cause yous told me, but ya lied ta me 'bout dat to, fer da first two months…an' I's heard it from a few of yer boids dat makes it even betta." Sassy said.

"Can wese do dis some where else Sass?" he asked getting quiet.

"No, yous got me started now I's ain't gonna stop," she said seriously.

"Sass, chill out what's got ya goin' dis time?" Spot asked giving her that don't make this worse than it is look.

"We'll jus' say dis visit ta Queens wasn't as great as I's expected it ta be…thanks ta dat goil an' a few of yer loyal boids." She said ignoring that look as usual.

"I's thought ya said yous wasn't gonna lie ta me anymore afta I's got back! But I's guess dat doesn't matta does it? Since ya didn't botha ta tell me da whole truth den anyways." Sassy said pushing him.

"It Was fer yer own good I's didn't tell ya…gawd yous really know how ta turn things inta fightin' situations…why do yous do dis?" Spot asked.

"Me do dis? Naw, dis was yer own fault fer not tellin' me da truth when ya had da chance, ya let me find out from yer boids dat was da greatest part of it all…ta know dat da special close friends of yers told me what yous was doin' 'cause yous weren't man enough ta tell me yerself… so please Spot tell me how dat makes ya feel?" she said getting quieter.

Was she serious? He knew she was but god how could he of let it gone this far; and the words she was using were really getting to him; because they were so strong but true. As she talked he found his temper rising but he found that every thing she was saying was true; but he was losing his cool. '_Don't hit 'er Spot; you'll lose 'er_!' he told himself but it was already too late. He punched her in the face, and she stumbled back a few feet.

"Sassy I's so sahrry…" he said stepping towards her.

Sassy wasn't sure how to feel at first Spot had never hit her before, he had never dreamed of it. The blow was a surprise to her although she could see it coming before it happened. He wasn't going to get to hear her give into his apology this time, because before he knew it she came back at Spot before he saw it coming. Sassy punched Spot in the stomach with all of her might. Spot fell to his knees looking up at her as she shook her head still surprised he'd even think about hitting her.

"Its cool when ya push me an' pull me but when ya hit yous fucked up, Its OVAH!" Sassy said walking past him.

Spot brought his head and fists down on the floor and stayed there for a while before even thinking about moving. He finally sat up and slouched against the closest wall head on his knees hand on the back of his neck.

Sassy had never been so angry in her life, except for the time her older brother had tried to kill her! How could Spot do that to her? Before they had even started dating when they were just talking he had told her he would never think about hitting her, what happened?

'_He hit me_!' Sassy thought. She couldn't figure out why he'd even think about hitting her that seemed so unlike him. She didn't care at the moment though because she was trying to figure out what she was going to tell Racetrack. She walked to Manhattan, still not knowing what she was going to tell Racetrack as she entered the building.

She entered the room looked around until she saw who she was looking for, Racetrack he was flirting with Tootsie. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm and led him out of the now silent building, Tootsie following close behind them. She could tell there was something wrong with her friend.

"Is dere somethin' wrong Sassy?" Racetrack asked.

"Naw, I's jus' came ta play some cards!" Sassy said angry.

"Okay, please, chill out Sass," Race said.

"Oh, sahrry, you're not Spot." Sassy replied.

"Oh no! What happened now?" Tootsie asked.

"We broke up," she said looking down.

"Sass are yous awright?" Race asked taking her hand.

"Yah, I's guess dat ain't even da worse part of it," answered Sassy.

"How can it be worse?" Tootsie asked.

"Spot hit me." Sassy told them and they both looked at each other surprised.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Yous heard me!" she said looking up.

"No he didn't. He would neva hit a goil, 'specially yous he loves yous to much." Racetrack said in disbelief.

"Oh well, he did cant ya see da bruise comin' up!" Sassy shouted.

"Okay Sassy. Calm down!" Race tried.

"I don't think I can!" Sassy yelled.

"Ya need ta try, ya don't want da whole woild ta know do ya?" he asked.

"No, but ya don't unda stand, dey awready do." she said a little quieter then before.

"Den make me unda stand it Sass." he replied.

"I's headed out fer a while be back soon baby," Tootsie said kissing Racetrack on the cheek and running out the door.

"It don't matta, I's takin' a walk," she said sitting down.

Spot looked up as his door slammed open from the same spot on the floor, and he saw Tootsie's calm face, and jumped up. Standing up he took his hat off and twisted it around in between his hands, biting his lip. Tootsie walked up to him smiling and brought her hand down on his cheek bone hard.

"Guess I's deserve dat, so Tootsie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Me and Racetrack had a fight." She said quietly lying.

"Wanna talk about it?" Spot asked, letting a sigh a relief out.

"Sure, lets talk." Tootsie answered.

"Race usually don't fight wit' people…" Spot started to say before he hit his wall.

Tootsie had haled back and let all her anger this time she had picked up from Sassy go on him, and it actually felt good. She landed a punch on the side of his cheek and stood there giving him a 'yous betta have a good explanation' look.

"What da hell was dat fer Toots?" he asked looking up at her.

"Da first one was fer me…" she said seriously.

"Ya only hit me once," he said as his shoulders hit the wall again.

"Dat one, it was fer Sassy," said Tootsie sternly.

"One stop hittin' me, two sit down, three why are yous he'ah?" he asked pushing her back onto the couch.

" 'cause yous tore Sassy up wit' all da shit yous pulled, da stuff ya just kinda fergot ta tell her when she got back. What were ya thinkin' when ya did dat I's wish ya would get ova yerself." Tootsie said still mad.

"Don't ya think I's awready feel bad? I's lost da best thing I's eva gained! Don't ya think it woulda happened eitha way do yous really think it woulda mattered if I's told her now or lata?" he said getting upset.

"Naw, an' dats kinda da thing dat gets me Spot, if yous cared so much fer her den why would ya do somethin' stupid like dat ta begin wit', I's jus' don't unda stand it." He threw his hat aside.

"Look do yous really think I's meant ta hurt 'er like I's did…I's wouldn't do dat ta her, I's jus' guess when she was gone I's lost control, went back ta da way I's was 'fore, an' it was like nuthin' had changed…like I'd neva met her…I's tried ta lie ta myself I's jus' couldn't do it…I's couldn't get her out of my mind. It drove me crazy as da days went on, why do yous think I's stopped it?" he said sitting beside her.

Tootsie looked up at him his face was hidden by his hair that fell lightly around his face. She sighed she came there mad at him but something changed, now she almost felt sorry for him, even though he caused it himself.

"Spot…I's sahrry, dis must kill yous," she said pushing his hair back.

"Lets jus' say it don't fell as good as I's thought it might of," Spot said nodding his head.

"I's hate dis fer ya Spot," Tootsie said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yah, its awright, I's will be awright," he said unsure of his own words.

Within the next twenty seconds two things happened Spot pulled back a little and kissed Tootsie; at the same time fire trucks went screaming down the streets. Tootsie looked a little surprised at first, and shook her head as if she totally understood why he had done it.

"I's sorry Tootsie, I's really didn't mean ta," he said getting up.

"Its awright, I's unda stand why ya did it," she said.

"Look Tootsie, ya look wore out, so just stay he'ah ta night ya can sleep on da couch. Don't argue like Sass does just sleep," he said standing up.

"Ok," She said not wanting to fight any more. Spot walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's gonna be awright, trust me. Goodnight Tootsie," he said.

"Goodnight Spot," she said falling asleep a few minutes later.

"What da fuck am I's gonna do? I ain't really bothered by his egotistic yellin', but da thing is, he fuckin' hit me…but worst off he lied ta me." Sassy said out loud.

She sighed and walked to Central Park and she sat herself down under a tree. She remembered this tree, there first date ended under it. She felt so different now though. It was a combination between hatred, being hurt by his hitting her, and confusion of why he lied to her. She hated Spot for hitting her, she was hurt that Spot would lie to her, and was confused of why he did both.

"Dis is bad, and its only gonna get worse before it gets bettah." Sassy confirmed trying to convince herself.

She sighed again wondering if what she was doing was the right move. The air felt so cool, she lay down under a tree to rest her eyes, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. At least this way she wouldn't be to tired for the long stressful days that awaited her with the sunrise. Sassy didn't stay sleeping there very long she couldn't help but feel bad sleeping there, as she got up.

Sassy walked back towards the Manhattan Lodging House, she didn't really want to go back there though either. She was just about there, when she thought of where else to go, Medda's, she turned and walked her way there. When she got there, she walked in silently while Medda was singing a very pretty song. She finished about five minutes later, and she walked backstage where Sassy was quietly standing.

"Oh, hello Sassy! How are you dear?" She asked.

"Fine." Sassy lied. She really didn't fell like explaining it all over again.

"Oh, well, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Um, can I stay he'ah ta night maybe?" Sassy asked.

"Oh, of coarse Sassy. What for?" Medda asked.

"Me an' Spot are breakin' up, not a big deal." Sassy answered looking at the ground. She felt terrible saying that.

"Oh Sassy." Medda hugged her.

"You can stay as long as you want in your normal room, number four." Medda smiled.

"Thanks Medda." Sassy smiled back and walked to her room.

She lay down on her bed, after getting into the nightgown that's always lying on the bed. '_At least someone wants me at their place_.' Sassy thought to herself. She thought about the day's events, and she ended up crying herself to sleep, the sleep that she got anyway.

Meanwhile back in Brooklyn a few hours later every one was waking up, with the exception of Spot and Tootsie who had been up half the night. A while later Tootsie woke up to the running water Spot was using.

"Hey so ya feel any bettah Spot?" she asked as he walked over to the window.

"Yah, a little." he sighed.

"Ya sure?" she questioned looking at him.

"I's don't know, I's just got dis feelin' Sass ain't at da Lodgin' house any more, but I's don't know." he said walking back to the couch.

"Well if dere's one thing I's learned livin' wit her is dat she'll always be fine, in time." Tootsie said pulling on her hat.

"I know dat Toots. She's my girl friend…I mean was. But I's don't know aftah what happened last night." he said, putting on his hat.

"Give it time Spot…" she said walking out the door and running into Race.

"Race what are yous doin' he'ah?" They both asked together.

"I's don't know I's kinda worried 'bout Sassy she left last night an' she neva came back, I's think she mighta ran off again." He said quietly.

"Good I's hope she's happy dat way," Spot said trying not to care.

"Who are yous tryin' ta fool Spot!" Tootsie asked bringing her heel down on his foot.

"Oww…awright, I's sure she's gonna be jus' fine, neva had a problem before…She'll be okay." He said walking out the door.

"He ain't got ova da fact dat dey broke up, it's really buggin' him," Tootsie said walking out the door.

"Time, that's it," Racetrack said taking her hand.

Later back at Medda's, Sassy had just woke up. She climbed out of bed and stretched. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to clean up some, and got dressed. After she'd left the room, she figured Racetrack would be at the lodging house so that's where she headed. When she got there she was surprised to see that he was nowhere in sight, let alone in the lodging house.

"Heya Sass, are ya awright, we could he'ah ya yellin' last night." Boots asked sitting on his bed.

"Yah, nuthin' I's cant live without though, I's was just a little upset. Any how have ya seen Race dis mornin'?" Sassy asked walking over to him.

"Yah but only long enough ta ask where he was goin', he was headed off ta find Tootsie." Boots said grabbing some change from under his pillow.

"Oh really, thanks Boots." she said walking out of the Lodging House.

'_No fuckin way am I going back ta Brooklyn, not taday anyways, I'll tell 'em latah he can live with out it for a while_.' She thought to her self.

The next few weeks Sassy's anger didn't really fade away, she just pushed it out of her mind when she was with the other guys. At least there was no sign of Spot within that time period, that helped calm her mind to some extent. Now she was finding it harder to stay in the same spot for to long, the city was just getting boring. When she ran across one of her friends in central park…or they ran across her.

"Sassy…wanna know what's going on…what's been going on?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I's don't know, but I's guess I's will find out…go ahead what's been happenin'?" She asked looking up.

"Well he's still single," Joel said.

"Yah…but how many goils has he been wit'?" Sassy asked.

"Surprisingly, none…well dere was dat…naw it don't matta," he said growing quiet.

"Tell me…now," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Da night ya left Brooklyn, I's mean da very night Tootsie showed up…" he was stalling.

"Yah I's know dat, tell me what yer talkin' 'bout, stop stallin'," Sassy said turning to him.

"Tootsie kissed him Sass," Joel said getting up.

"She kissed him? she has a boyfriend," she said to herself.

"I's wasn't spyin' on dem dat night I's was jus' headed ta da roof when I's went past his window an' she kissed him." he said.

"Don't worry 'bout it I's don't care, I's stopped carin' 'bout him ta tell ya da truth, it ain't worth my time anymore." She said getting up.

"Sassy are yous awright, yer not gonna do somethin' yer gonna regret are ya?" he asked before turning around.

"Naw, like I's said I's don't really care," Sassy said walking off.

Sassy walked into the Manhattan lodging house that night well after dark looking at her feet. Slowly she made her way up to the bunk room, entering the room she looked around no sign of them. She jumped on her bed and stared empty minded at the ceiling, just wondering how her best friend could do that to her.

An hour later Tootsie laid her chin on her folded arms looking at Sassy, who was still trying to figure everything out. Tootsie reached out and pushed her a little to get her attention, even though she really didn't want it after about Sassy's second sentence. She looked back over at Racetrack she still hadn't told him about that so how did Sassy know?

"Hey Sass, what's up?" she asked.

"I's jus' tryin' ta figure somethin' out," she replied.

"What's dat, any thin' I's can do ta help ya out," Tootsie asked tilting her head.

"Yah, tell me how exactly awright it is when yer best friend who has a boyfriend kisses yer boyfriend yous jus' broke up wit'?" Tootsie let out a gasp.

"So ya know I's didn't kiss him he kissed me an' I's pulled away 'cause one yous two jus' broke up, an' two I's datin' Racetrack." She said.

"Oh…I's jus' thought I's would clear dat up wit' ya," Sassy said turning over on her bed.

"I's hope ya ain't mad at me Sassy, I's neva wanna do anything ta hurt ya, yer me best friend." She said walking to her bed.

"Yah, I's know," Sassy said closing her eyes for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In The End By: Sassafras Lei 

In Manhattan Sassy just wasn't sure what to do about any thing that had been happening. She was angry and confused at the same time; she couldn't stay in one place for more than five minutes. She was just getting to board with the city but she'd be damned if any one thought she'd go to Brooklyn to have something to do, so she just walked around thinking about everything.

Three weeks had gone by since the last time she had seen Spot, and she was starting to get aggravated with herself. Sassy sat outside Tibbys trying to shake the thought and figure out why she couldn't get him out of her head. As much as she was really not wanting to admit it to herself that she couldn't stand being with out him, and she was missing him.

Sassy got up aggravated trying to shake that thought astray, she couldn't help but feel something wrong. With in an hour she had succeeded in walking past the park three times before she gave it up and headed to crash under a tree. Eyes on the ground, hair in her eyes and not paying attention like always, she ran right into someone.

"Watch where you're goin' ya moron!" Spot snapped.

"Spot?" she said looking up.

"Sassy?" his jaw dropped slowly.

"Spot! What fuck do yous want! Damn it, why are yous he'ah?" She yelled.

"Well, last time I checked, I was still allowed he'ah! Besides, I came ta talk ta Jack an' fer da game ta night! Like its any business a yours!" Spot snapped back.

"Well, if it's not any a my business, den why'd ya tell me!" Sassy shouted. Spot opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find anything.

"Oh, da famous Spot Conlon don't have anything to say? What a discovery! Dis is probably gonna go down in history!" Sassy said.

Spot was beyond mad now, he could have killed Sassy right there and not felt any remorse about it. He through a punch at her, but she dodged it easily. This time, she saw it coming.

"Um, I think yous missed. Spot, I think yous outta go on your way. I can do more damage den I did a few weeks ago if yous piss me off." Sassy warned.

Spot glared an icy glare, and stomped off, muttering to himself madly. Sassy laughed and kept walking towards her tree. She would have to go find Tootsie now that Spot was there again. She really didn't feel like going right away though so she sat down for awhile before getting up to head off to find her best friend again.

She walked until she saw Tootsie, and Race, but then she saw Spot beside them too. Anger surged through her at that face, god how much she just really wanted to smash it right now. Tootsie looked up, and saw Sassy walking towards them still slowing her pace. Sassy finally stopped but that didn't stop Tootsie who ran to her and hugged her hard.

"Oh Sassy, where were yous? I was worried about ya...we all were," Tootsie said glancing back.

"Medda's…mostly." Sassy replied, returning her friend's hug.

"Well, why are you headed towards Brooklyn? I's thought yous didn't like it dere?" Tootsie asked.

"Well, I ran into Spot while walking around, but I's see yous did to. We fought fer a minute, den he stomped off mumblin' bout somethin." she replied, the tone was happy but her face hid any emotion.

"Are you ok? I's saw how ya were dat night and all…I's mean since dats da last time I's saw ya an' all." She said looking at Sassy.

"Yah I's fine, what are yall doin' taday?" Sassy asked looking back at Racetrack and _him_.

"Well were goin' ta tell da guys ta count us in on da game," Race said stepping up.

"Den Race can we talk fer a minute dough?" Sassy asked looking at him. He didn't say anything he didn't have to so instead he just nodded his head.

"Come on Spot, Race we'll meet cha at Tibby's," Tootsie said pulling Spot along with her.

"So what's on ya mind Sass…haven't seen ya in awhile?" he asked when they were out of sight.

"Well I's came ta say dat…" she paused.

"Ta say what?" he asked.

"Ta says dat I's sahrry, for kinda runnin' off ya da otha night, it was jus' me anger an'-" Race stopped her.

"Sassy it's awright, I's sort of deserved it, and as far as yer anger goes, I's understand." Race said hugging her.

"Huh we never did solve dat problem of yers, 'bout da fight did wese?" Racetrack said smiling.

"Naw, but wese can now dough." Sassy said returning the smile.

"So what happened aftah he hit cha?" he asked.

"Nothin' really, I's hit 'em hard enough dat he fell. But what I's said to 'em, I was thinkin' about it last night and I shouldn't have said it maybe." She said.

"What shouldn't yous have said dat ya did Sass?" he asked sitting down on the bench.

"I's pretty much told him dat he was a damn fool if he thought I was comin' back." Sassy answered, sitting beside Race.

"Oh, okay I's think I's got it now, ya really didn't mean ta say it cause ya still love him, but at da time yous were mad an' didn't think about what ya was sayin." Race said sorting out the details.

"Yah, I's guess dat's about da size of it." She answered.

"So advice on dis subject would be?" Sassy asked, waiting for an answer.

"I ain't got none," he said looking at her.

"What…wait?" She yelled.

"Look da way I's see it is dat Spot still loves ya to, ya just need a while to get back on da right track, den yous two can talk bout it and maybe figure it out." Racetrack said explaining just what he meant by what he said.

"Yah awright." she said.

"Come on Sass, what happened ta da goil I's use ta know, da one dat had all dem plans?" he asked looking at her.

"She made da stupidest mistake of her life." she sighed.

"What was dat?" he asked putting an arm around her.

"I's fell in love," she said getting up to walk away.

Yes she really had and she hated Spot for that she had gone so long just playing off guys one at a time. She never really had emotions towards any of them until Spot came into the picture something was different about him. He was the reason all her plans had gone down the drain, but it was worth it because now she had even better ones. Now that she had said this to Racetrack though she actually started thinking about it…oh my gosh it had been the worst and best choice she had made.

"Hey why'd ya pull me away like dat?" Spot asked looking at Tootsie.

"Cause its none of yer business what dey were talkin' bout…even if its bout yous." she replied.

"Come on yous cant tell me yous honestly not wantin' ta know." Spot said giving her a look.

"Yah so maybe I's do but really Sassy just needs some time ta talk," Tootsie said taking her friend's side. Spot sighed, but stopped short on seeing Tibby's come into view.

"Oh look Spot, da place ya always wanted ta be at exactly dis time." Tootsie said, smirking. Spot was pacing back and forth outside; when he saw Race and Sassy walking up.

Sassy pushed past Spot as she walked into Tibbys ignoring that he was even standing there. Tootsie and Racetrack walked in and sat across from her and Jack who was lecturing Sassy over coming to the Lodging house at such hours waking him up, then went on about how she shouldn't of left so soon and for such a long amount of time. Racetrack and Tootsie just kind of laughed and they both knew Sassy wasn't really paying attention only throwing in 'yeahs' and 'uh huhs' here and there.

Spot finally walked in and sat on the other side of Tibbys with a few of the Brooklyn crew, not looking very happy. That's when what might as well of been every one in the place looked back and fourth form Spot and Sassy curiously. Sassy sighed and put her head to the table, and on the other side of the room Spot just continued talking brushing it away. After those awkward moments every one continued to there normal chatter forgetting all about Spot and Sassy.

Jack watched as more of the newsies form the surrounding areas walked in Tibbys to get a meal before the big game. Sassy didn't pay much attention to anything, she was picking at her food with a blank stare. The only time Sassy actually looked up was when Jack twisted around and mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"How stupid can he's be, damn." He said under his breath.

Sassy took a bite out of her apple and looked up at Jack, then to were Jack was looking. One of the Bronx girls was leaning on the table talking to Spot, who didn't look interested, until she sat down beside him. Sassy was clenching her apple, as she watched the girl kiss Spot on the cheek, and to see him smile about it. Her nails dug into the apple leaving only the juices to run down her hand.

Jack put a hand on her arm just to make sure she was alright, even though he knew other wise. Sassy looked up at Jack with not even a trace of expression on her face surprisingly. Sassy practically pushed Jack out of the bench as she walked through the door, if she stuck around any longer she might of killed both of them. As she walked out the door the girl had leaned in and kissed Spot.

That's the night Sassy gave up, she just gave up everything went back to the way she use to be. She didn't care anymore if Spot was talking to other girls as more than just friends, she didn't care that they had broke up, she didn't care that deep down she really wanted him back. That's what started her down fall started, when what she was doing was no longer just affecting her.

It had been two weeks since the last big game and Sassy had totally forgotten about the game all together. She was back to her old selling spot by the piers as a familiar figure entered her thoughts. Sassy found herself scanning the crowded streets for him, she shook her head yelling out another headline.

Sassy turned towards the bridge, wondering why she was torturing herself like this. She saw him smiling at her, saw his body covered with water crystals from the river. When a hand wrapped around her stomach, she flinched knocking herself back to reality brought an elbow back into some ones stomach. Turning around she gasped and dropped to a knee by Danger's side.

"Are yous okay…I's thought yous was someone else," Sassy said helping him up.

"Naw, its okay, shouldn't of snuck up on ya," he said.

"What are yous doing her so early anyways?" Sassy asked.

"Harlem was boring thought I'd come see you go don't mind do you?" he said.

"No, never, ya wanna grab something to eat?" she offered.

"I's would enjoy dat," Danger said following her.

There were no other newsies there just your average trolley runners, street vendors, and the local lower class company. That was a relaxing thought, even though Sassy didn't really care. She was talking to someone who didn't have any knowledge on her past, and she was loving that thought.

Together Danger and Sassy walked out of Tibby's heading nowhere special. For the first time in a while Sassy was actually having a good time. When something neither one of them were expecting to happen. Sassy had been leaning against a street lamp, Danger leaning into her talking hand on her hip. Sassy didn't pay attention to what part of the town they were in until everyone started gathering around waiting to get there hands on the noon edition.

Sassy didn't even notice that most of the Brooklyn boys were already in town including Spot; no her mind was set on Danger. Spot watched from the distance the one he wanted smile lovingly at another and take his hand; he long for that to be him. That didn't last long though, when he saw him kiss Sassy he lost control of it, and he didn't know why. Jack tried holding him back but Spot pushed through him and the rest of them all the way over to her.

Sassy smiled running a hand through Dangers long black hair and leaned in to kiss him again. Before she could Spot grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back, and through Danger up against the nearest building. Sassy's eyes widened getting angry she stepped up to Spot who was now angrily yelling at him.

"What do ya think yer doin'…she belongs ta me!" he said angrily.

"She belongs ta no one!" Danger said.

"Sass has always been mine, an' she always will be." Spot said grip getting a little tighter.

"I's no longer yours, wese broke up!" Sassy said taking one of Spots arms.

Sassy took both of Spots wrists and pushed him back giving Danger space to step away. Spot flipped over his wrists twisting Sassy's wrists bringing her to her knees with pain. He looked down on her as she was looking up at him both sets of eyes held the same emotion. Spot pulled Sassy to her feet taking her hands almost smiling, it felt so good to be that close to him again. Spot knew that look in her eyes it was so easy to tell, and she knew he felt the same.

She stepped in closer to him tilting her head slowly to the side and looked down. Spot almost smiled damn did she look sexy when she did that, why'd she have to do that? He put a hand on her side was this the chance he had been waiting for, to take something he wanted back? Spot didn't know but there was no way to tell unless someone made a move. As he started to make a move Sassy stepped back, eyes on the ground but very serious all the same.

"I's no longa yers Spot, ya did somethin' dats almost not forgivable its gonna take a lot ta change what happened…think ya got it in ya?" she asked.

"Of coarse, I's will get ya one way or another," he told her.

"Keep dreamin' Spot…it will neva work." Sassy told him walking away.

That night before the card game two things happened…some where in the back room plates clattered to the floor and Bumlets walked in the door sweating and dirtier than ever. Jack placed a hand on Sassy's knee with out even realizing he had done so, and Sassy just figured it was because the way Bumlets looked and was acting. He only kept it there for a brief second before him and about five others ran up to Bumlets.

So Mush had fallen in love with a hooker and now when he tried to get her out of the place had gotten caught. Mush was in real danger now and this made Jack and Spot both angry in the most…how could he try sneaking a girl out that was insane. Racetrack slowly walked back over to the table with the girls still sitting there.

"Look I's gonna go wit' Jack an' Spot its like me duty as dere friends…I's will be awright, an' I's will be back as soon as possible okay babe?" asked Race kissing her on the cheek.

"Awright jus, be careful will ya." Tootsie said kissing him.

"Don't worry Sass, I's will keep an eye on 'im," Racetrack said winking at Sassy.

Tootsie turned around in her seat and both the girls watched as the four walked out and disappeared down the road. Sassy shook her head what else to expect form there Mush but doing something like this for a girl. He was so foolish when it came to love still and Sassy felt almost sorry for him…oh well.

"Hey Sassy yous okay, yous an' Spot really not talkin?" David asked.

"Well duh!" Tootsie said looking at him.

"Wese actually kinda talked fer a few minutes earlier dats about it dough…first time in what almost a month." She said shrugging.

"All right, sorry but Sass we all know how close yous two are there's no doubt that everything will work out." he said looking at both of them.

"Are yous imposin' dat afta every thing we'll actually get back tagetha?" Sassy asked looking at him.

"No… wait dat is what Im saying."

"Its not dat simple, if it was den dey would awready be back tagetha," Tootsie said smirking a little.

"Whatever, you two are hopeless ta talk to." David said walking away.

"Does he think we don't know dat?" Tootsie asked.

"I's don't know, guess not." Sassy answered smiling as he walked off.

Race and Spot looked around in all of the allies, calling out Mush's name.

"Where do ya think he could be Race?" Spot asked.

"I's don't know! If I knew dat den I wouldn't be lookin' for 'im would I?" Race snapped.

"Okay, don't gotta be so damn defensive." Spot said, not bothered by Race's snapping.

"Sahrry Spot. I just gotta bad feelin' dat her boss got 'em, and is in an really bad shape." Race apologized.

"It's okay Race." Spot said. They walked on calling out Mush's name out until something came to Spot.

"Da Refuge!" He shouted. Race jumped a foot. Spot had startled him by yelling like that, being right in front of him.

"What about it?" Race asked.

"Duh Race! He's at da Refuge! Dere ain't another reasonable place 'round he'ah!" Spot said.

"Oh, awright, let's go dere!" Race yelled. They ran down to the Refuge.

"How do wese check?" Race asked.

"Don't worry, yous wit me, I's got da plan." Spot said.

Race rolled his eyes. Spot was hidden in the shadows with Race as the nuns rode in. Spot and Race slipped through the gate before being seen, and ran to the guys room window, thank god that ones on the bottom floor. Race got to the window, and peered in. He looked around, but didn't see Mush.

"He ain't in dere." He said sadly. Spot sighed.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have ta keep lookin' latah."

Though he didn't sound to enthusiastic about it. They snuck back out of the Refuge, and leaned against an ally wall the think about where to go from there, there still had to be a million places to look.

Race and Spot's head's popped up. What was that they heard?

"Hey Race, what was dat?" Spot asked.

"It sounded like a goil screamin'." Race answered.

Race and Spot jumped up and ran to the direction of the scream maybe Mush was with her. When they got to the location, there was a girl, being dragged around by a big fat guy with a black mustache; Mush laying on the ground almost dead.

"Hey!" Spot and Race yelled in unison. The fat guy and the girl both looked up. She gasped.

"Leave! He'll kill ya! Go!" she warned them yelling. She was again slapped and that immediately quieted her.

"What can I do for you boys?" He asked.

"Yous can start by lettin' her go!" Spot yelled, running his hand over the top of his cane.

"Oh, you want me to give you Missy. Well, I'm sorry, but Missy is my property, and I would like to take her home now." Fatty answered.

"I's not your property Joe! Let me go! I's don't belong to you!" Michelle yelled. 'Joe' totally ignored her.

"Put 'er down Joe. I don't wanna do nuthin' drastic." Spot warned.

"Oh really? Well what do you plan on doing?" Race and Spot glared.

The girl known as Missy had begun to cry lightly and silently this was the last straw for the boys this just wasn't right. Race jumped at Joe before he saw it coming. Joe hit the ground, which made it shake.

"No!" Missy and Spot yelled.

But Race was on his way already. Joe was on his stomach, and Race was going. Missy had landed a little way away, and had broken her wrist during the fall. Spot walked over to her.

"What's he doin'?" Missy yelled.

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Spot looked over at Race, and saw that Joe had just had his first hit, and Race lost his guard. That's when Spot jumped in.

Hours went by, but there was no sign of any of them. At about eleven, Jack, Mush, and his girl, Kid Blink, and Itey walked in. Jack's face was sad, and full of worry. Tootsie ran over to Jack.

"Ya found him, so where are dey?" She asked hastily.

Jack just silently shook his head. Tootsie plopped down on the nearest bed, which was Snipes, and looked at the ground. After a minute, she rubbed her eyes, but she didn't move from where she was sitting. Jack had gone up to the roof, and Sassy just stood there. Thoughts were flooding into her head. What if he was dead? He would die thinking she hated him! Tears filled her eyes, but she rubbed them away before anyone saw her. Tootsie suddenly sniffed, and Sassy looked at her. Kid and Mush walked over to her.

"It'll be okay Toots, he'll be fine." Mush said, but Tootsie wasn't listening.

All the sudden, right out if nowhere, she jumped up, and ran up to the roof. She needed to talk to Jack. Tootsie walked over to Jack quietly.

"Hey Toots, I was wonderin' when ya was comin'." Jack said.

"Jack, what if Racetrack is dead?" Tootsie blurted out, and busted out sobbing. Jack went to the rescue.

"Tootsie, it's okay. He'll be fine. If he's dead, den it'll be in da papers and-" He was cut off by this loud noises coming from the bunkroom. Jack and Tootsie ran down to see what was going on, done crying, and now worried. It was Spot and Race, being carried in by Oscar and Morris.

Tootsie gasped, and slightly screamed. Mush heard her and walked over to her. Jack walked over to them Oscar and Morris.

"What da hell?" He yelled. Oscar laid Spot down on the bed closest to him.

"I's not sure Jack. Wese didn't do anything. It wasn't us." Jack glared, but could see that they weren't lying.

"Where'd ya find 'em?" He asked. Morris put Race down on the other bunk and explained everything.

"Well, we were walkin' down ta da Bowery, for da pokah game, and all da sudden, wese saw Spot and Race layin' on da ground all beat up, and, lookin' just like dat." He pointed to them.

"And dey were in front of a place called 'Mistah Joe's…' uh, I cain't remembah da rest, but it had ta do wit some guy named 'Joe'. Wese bettah be goin'. We'll see ya latah." Jack looked after them.

"Hey Morris!" Morris turned around.

"Thanks for uh, bringin' 'em back." Jack said. Morris nodded, and him and Oscar left. Tootsie ran over to Race.

"Race? Race!" She screamed.

His breathing was rapid, and he gasped for air a few times. Tootsie had begun to cry, so she ran to the roof, again. Mush took off after her. Sassy looked as if she had seen a ghost. She was very pale. It was obvious that she was afraid. Spot wasn't moving at all. It was hard to tell if he was breathing or not. He looked like he had been beat up more than Race had. Jack noticed that his cane wasn't with him. Nor his sling shot. He shook his head.

"Okay everybody," Jack yelled, startling everyone,

"let's get everybody ta help take care of 'em! Wake up Spot, and make sure he's not-" His voice got caught in his throat, and he couldn't finish. But, from the looks of it, everyone understood. Jack heard a sniffling, and looked to where the sound was coming from. It was Snipes. He walked over.

"Snipes? Wassamadda?" He asked.

"Is he…gonna be okay?" Snipes asked.

"I think so Snipes. Spot will hold on. He's Spot Conlon." Jack replied. They smiled.

'_Yah of coarse he is da Spot dats to damn stubborn ta admit when he's wrong…but da Spot Conlon I's love…_' Sassy thought to herself.

"Jack! C'mere, quick! Spot ain't breathin' none!" Kid yelled.

Jack jumped up, and ran over. Sassy was now holding back tears, She was terrified at the thought of losing him. She couldn't help Jack with Spot, and she couldn't go to the roof. Tootsie and Mush were hogging it. Sassy was thinking of where to go, then she thought of the lobby. She walked out quickly, hoping no one saw her. The only one who saw her leave was Itey. He thought of following her, so he did.

Tootsie had her face buried in her hands, and was sobbing her eyes out. Mush was holding her, and rocking her in his arms. Mush was cooing her like a father would his daughter. He was telling her it was okay, and that Race will be okay. But Tootsie still wasn't listening.

"He's gonna die Mush! I know it! Just like Moxie, he and Spot are gonna die from bein' jumped!"

Mush could barely hold in the lump that was trying to get out. The way she put that sentence, and the way she had Moxie in there brought back horrid memories. He breathed, trying to get that image out of his mind.

"Look Tootsie, they'll be fine. Spot will, and that's obvious, and so will Race. You're his reason to live." Tootsie looked up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Now let's calm down and go back downstairs, hmm?" Mush asked.

Tootsie nodded. When she got back downstairs she sneaked into the bathroom, and washed her face, even though it had no effect to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

Tootsie looked around for Sassy, trying not to look at Race or Spot. She walked over to Kid, who was, at the moment, not doing anything to help.

"Kid, where's Sassy?" She asked.

"She went downstairs." Kid answered.

Tootsie walked downstairs to the lobby and found Sassy crying into Itey's shoulder.

"Sass? Yous okay?" She asked gently. Sassy looked up.

"Oh Tootsie!" She shouted.

"Spot's gonna die! They wont be able to help him!" Tootsie looked at her friend, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sassy, it'll be okay. Your Spot's only reasons ta live. He wont die on yous." Tootsie said, trying to comfort Sassy. Sassy looked up. She wiped her eyes, and sniffed.

"I guess your right Toots. I should calm down, and go talk to Spot." Sassy said. Tootsie smiled.

"Good idea." Itey took Sassy hand.

"I's glad your okay now Sass." Sassy smiled at hugged him.

"Thanks." She said.

They all walked up to the room, and everyone was sitting on the beds, while Kloppman did his work. Sassy and Tootsie sat on the bed closest to Spot and Race. Tootsie felt like she was going to cry again, but Mush sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Itey did the same to Sassy. After awhile Kloppman got up.

"I've done all I kin do guys. Sahrry, but it depends on what Spot and Race want ta do now." He left the room.

The boys all got up and went to the lobby, not wanting to be here right now. Except for Boots, who wanted to stay and pray for Spot and Race. Sassy and Tootsie took a deep breath looking at each other. Tootsie walked up to Race, and knelt down beside his bed. But instead of talking to him, she prayed to him.

"Dear Lord, thank yous for dis day and everything yous have given ta me. Please help Race pull through dis, so I kin see his smiling face again. I's sahrry fer any bad stuff I's done, and ask forgiveness." She began to cry, and got up. Mush came to her side at once. Sassy got up, and began to walk to Spot, but then she realized she just couldn't do it. All she did was turn around and walk downstairs again. Tootsie sighed.

"Why can't she talk ta him?" She asked.

No one answered her, no one had the slightest idea. Mush and Itey were stuck watching Race and Spot. Race had taken a breath, and Spot had moved. Tootsie got up and walked over to Race and Spot. "Guys?" She asked shakily. Race opened his eyes.

"Toots?" Tootsie jumped.

"Oh Race, you're okay!" She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Boots, go get everyone! They're gonna be okay!" Itey said. Boots smiled and ran down the stairs, screaming at the top of his lungs,

"There okay everybody! COME ON!" Everyone upstairs laughed. They could hear everyone pounding upstairs, wanting the see the two boys. Spot had opened his eyes but didn't say anything, he just wanted to see her. Tootsie was at Race's side. Sassy was still down stairs sitting in the window sill thinking. She knew Spot was waiting for her, but she was still mad at him, and she realized it. She wasn't mad a little while ago, but now that she knew he was going to be okay, she was mad once again.

"Where's Sassy?" Spot asked, saying the first thing since he woke up looking at Jack. His voice was raspy, and you couldn't hear him very well. No one answered Spot, so he asked again, louder.

"Where's Sassy!" Sassy walked in slowly.

Sassy walked in and leaned against the bed facing his and crossed her arms over her cheast. Now that she knew he was going to be just fine all the concern for him had melted away, and know she held the same anger she had been holding for weeks now. Even Spot although he looked terrible she didn't care she was still mad at him, and he could see that with no questions asked.

"Don't look at me like dat Sass," he whispered harshly.

"An' why not?" she asked standing up straight.

"Look at me, da ya really think I's can feel much worse den I's already do," Spot asked sitting up.

"Incredible yous still only thinkin' bout yer self!" she said shaking her head.

"Naw not even close Sass," he said and patted the bed.

"I's right he'ah Spot." Spot smiled that you know what I mean smile at her.

"Ya know what I's mean Sassy…come he'ah I's gotta tell ya somethin'" she sat down beside him hesitating at first.

Sassy slowly took the few steps and hesitated before she began to sit down beside him, she was reluctant to get very close considering what she might do to him and the damage already been done. He made the wrong move though when he grabbed her arm lightly, and pulled her down enough so she could only hear him.

"Can yous pay attention fer at least a minute so I's can tell ya somethin' an' stop bein' suck a bitch ta me an' embarrassing me…" he said with a cruel tone.

Sassy pulled back and let her hand fly down and contact with his cheek hard enough for his head to turn.

"You bastard! I's cant believe ya'd say dat ta my face!" Sassy said getting up.

"Ya know nuthin's changed except I's ain't yer goilfriend any more an' I's don't have ta put up wit' shit like dis!" she said turning around.

"Sassafras! Don't act like dat come back he'ah!" he yelled.

The whole room was watching now as Sassy stormed out of the room fist balled up at her side. Spot was still yelling for her to come back as Jack sat down across from him smiling but shaking his head still.

"Looks like even in dis condition things still ain't changed between yous an' da break up," said Jack almost smiling.

"I's don't know what's goin' threw 'er head, but I's obviously cant go afta her an' she's obviously still a lil' mad wit' me…an' she's playin' ta her advantages by leavin' on me like dat," he said quietly.

"I's will go get 'er man, don't worry even if I's gotta carry her, yous two really need ta talk." Jack said getting up.

Jack sat down beside Sassy outside the lodging house and watched her roll a cigarette around between her fingers. She knew he was sitting there but she chose to ignore him for the time being, she just wanted everything to be all over with. Yet she still didn't know how she could possible say that with out sounding weak, and she wouldn't allow herself to do that. No, living the way she grew up and dating Spot she had learned that showing weakness was something she just couldn't do.

"Sassy give it up yous miss bein' wit' him jus' as much as he misses bein' wit' you, go talk ta him!" Jack said laying a hand on her shoulder as she lite the cigarette.

"Yah, I's miss bein' wit' him but I's ain't gonna give inta him like ya want me ta, dat jus' shows weakness." Sassy said getting up.

"Yer kiddin' right, it all comes down ta stupid foolish pride!" he asked standing up.

"Ain't heard it put quiet like dat…but yah dats pretty much da size off it," she answered.

"Ya know how foolish yous two are being?" asked Jack.

"How 'bout yous jus' stay da fuck out of it!" She said loudly.

"Yous know I's wouldn't do dis if I's didn't think it was fer yer own good, now get up dere an' talk ta him Sassy!" he said getting up.

"NO! yous cant boss me around Jack, yous ain't in charge of me!" he shook his head.

"Look I's hate ta do dis ta ya Sass cause yer my friend but so is Spot an' wese two are closer," Jack said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jack Kelly put me down dis damn instant…I's don't wanna talk ta him eva!" Sassy said, beating on his back pretty hard.

Sassy was thrown pretty much on top of Spot who twitched with pain but almost smiled. As Sassy was about to get up Spot took her hand and something hit Sassy hard in the gut…it was a twang of guilt. Instead of pulling away like Spot figured she would she took his hand and squeezed she did miss him.

"Listen ta me Sassy before I's was knocked out da only thing I's could think 'bout is how much I's jus' wanted ta get back ta ya, an' it hit me dat nuthin' is da life I's livin' would mean anything wit' out yous dere beside me. I's knew it was da same fer ya an' I knew I's had ta be strong fer both of us…I's couldn't stand da thought of not bein' wit' yous an' I's was scared dat if I's died I it would be on da worst grounds eva…I's would neva of gotten ta see ya happy again…I's don't wanna make ya have ta face dis world alone." He said slowly and quietly.

"I's couldn't stand da thought of losin' ya, it had been killin' me an' I's jus' wanted everything ta go back ta normal, fer none of dis ta happen." She said smiling the first real smile she had in weeks.

"I's sahrry fer…fer hittin' yous Sassy." Spot said.

"It's okay Spot, I's guess I's deserved it," she said smiling.

"Naw, ya neva deserve ta be hit by any man," he said seriously.

"But its okay Spot I's forgive ya, if yous forgive me dat is?" Sassy said.

"I forgive yous." Sassy kissed him.

"Great." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Sun Will Still Rise

By: Sassafras Lei

Tootsie sat with Sassy at Tibbys looking out the closet window; and Sassy was staring at two new guys that had just walked into the diner. They both looked a little beat up, but they both had pretty nice clothes on though. Tootsie looked across the diner at them, she sighed, rolling her eyes, and looked back out the window again. Sassy watched her friend closely, with much concern; something was up, but she didn't know what it was. She knew after she found out all about Spots past, anything was possible. Sassy thought that's probably what's wrong, but she could never been for sure. Tootsie looked up as if she were going to say something, but stopped when the boys walked over.

"Hey goils, ya look pretty board ovah he'ah all by yerself's." both the girls looked up.

"Wese was wonderin' if ya'd like da company of two friendly guys," the first one said.

The first one had dark hair, and dark eyes to match. The second one had lighter hair, and blue eyes, but both the boys had nice features.

"What two guys ya talkin' 'bout?" Tootsie asked. They looked at each other then back, there smiles faded quickly, but retuned a moment later.

"We're talkin' 'bout us, my names Cody, an' dis is Will," the second guy said.

"Well it seems ta me dat yer tryin' ta take advantage of us; you wouldn't be doing dat now would you?" Sassy said, her eyes piercing Will's.

"Naw, we're jus' board wanted some one ta talk ta," Will said. "Find den, sit. Dat deres Tootsie, an' I'm Sassy." Sassy said.

Both the girls moved to the inside of the booth, so the guys could sit down. Cody sat beside Tootsie, and Will beside Sassy, both the guys flashed smiles as they sat down, with out saying a word. Tootsie looked at Sassy then back out the window slowly trying to figure out what Sassy was getting them into.

"So, how old are ya?" Tootsie snapped back to reality.

"Old enough ta know how da world works, another words sixteen." Sassy nodded at her answer.

Will raised his eyes at Cody, and smiled a little, Tootsie noticed that but let it slip, she knew guys to well. A few minutes later Tootsie reached across the table, and smacked Sassy, who had been playing with her necklace ignoring that the boys were there.

"Ouch! What is it?" Sassy asked looking up at her.

Tootsie pointed to the window, then gave a serious look as they started waiting. Both the girls started to look a little nervous, as the boys beside them turned back to face them slowly. Tootsie smiled shortly when Racetrack, and Spot walked in the door laughing. Racetrack hit Spot, and they walked over to the table together.

"Ya wanna move?" Race asked.

"No, ya wanna go find yer own goils?" Will said mockingly.

"Um, wese have 'um, yer sittin' next to dem." Spot said.

"Naw, dese goils is single." Will put his arm around Sassy's shoulder.

She pushed him off her, and Spot grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pushed him closer to the back of the seat.

"Don't ya evah, touch my goil again, ya he'ah me," he said madly. Tootsie was getting mad at Cody to.

"No, we're not single." she said punching him. Cody clenched a fist on the tabletop.

"Don't ya even think 'bout hittin' 'er, I'll kill ya. Jus' get up, an' let us out," Sassy said pissed.

"Fine, wese gettin' up," Cody said.

The girls got up, and the four made there way to another table, and sat down together. Then all four of the guys looked pissed a little as the girls looked back at the others.

"We are so stupid!" Cody said.

"Yah, maybe so...but it 'ill all work out. Spot an' Racetrack don't scare me." Will said looking at the girls.

"Ya know somethin' yous ain't lettin' me on ta?" Cody said looking at his friend.

"Yah maybe I's do," he said.

Back across the diner both the boys looked rather mad at the girls, if it was possible there looks would of killed. Racetrack had one arm around Tootsie's shoulder, and the other sat on the tabletop. Spot and Sassy were the same way, and the girls stayed quiet for a minute until the guys started talking.

"What was ya doin' wit' dem? Don't cha know who dey are?" Racetrack asked. The girls looked at each other mostly confused, Tootsie looked up quietly.

"Sass, I's know ya heard me talkin' 'bout 'um before." Spot said to her.

"Dere da two dat own da biggest… whore houses dis side of Jersey." Sassy finished with Spot smiling. Sassy had been told to stay away from them for as long as she could remember going out with Spot.

"I know who yer talkin' 'bout, but I's didn't know it was dem," Sassy said.

"What all did ya tell 'um?" Racetrack asked.

"Are names, an' are ages. " Tootsie said.

"Ya didn't! Ya shouldn't of told 'im yer ages." Sassy looked at Spot.

"Damn it, jus' stop preachin' Spot!" she said standing up.

Tootsie stood up as well, and walked over to Sassy's right side slowly. They both stopped short at the door, turned around slowly looking back at the guys.

"Are we stayin' he'ah ta night Spot?" Sassy asked.

"Yah, I guess so,"

"Fine, I'll see ya lata den," she said walking out the door behind Tootsie.

"Tootsie, would ya slow down, an' talk ta me?" she turned around to say something, and hit the ground hard.

Sassy ran a few feet and helped her up. She stopped half way up, and Tootsie fell to the ground again. The reason someone had tapped her shoulder, Sassy turned around to see Will in front of her.

"What da hell do ya want?" she asked as Tootsie stood up on her own.

"Wese jus' wanna talk, wese know ya got boyfriends, but we wanna talk, come wit' us." he said leaning against the wall. Tootsie looked at Sassy then back to Cody and said

"I's don't care its up ta ya but its awright wit' me."

"Come on, den follow us." they said, and took off to a back road.

After about twenty minutes of back roads the girls had lost the count of them all, not to mention the way back again. The girls weren't sure where they were going, and they were starting to get a little nervous about it.

"Where exactly is we goin'?"

"Don't worry wese almost dere," Cody said looking back.

"Do ya think we should be doin' dis? If da guys find out dey'll kill us," Sassy said.

"Chill, dey ain't gonna find out, deres no way dey could right? Ya just been a little worried since ya got back dats all." Tootsie said.

"Yer, right I's guess,"

"We're he'ah, come on in, an' we'll talk inside," Will said opening a door.

"No way Toots, I ain't goin' in dere, an' yer crazy if ya do." she said looking up at the building.

"Would ya ratha stay out he'ah, an' have da chance of gettin' caught; no dats what I's thought now come on, Trust me Sass." Tootsie said pulling her along.

"Its not you i's dont trust, its dem," she said under her breath.

"He'ah sit, so anyways wese was wonderin' if we could help ya got more money," Cody said closing the door.

"No, wese don't need yer help, an' we don't take charity form no one." Sassy said flatly getting up, but Tootsie pulled her down.

"Chill Sass, don't get ta jumpy yet," she said.

"Who said anything 'bout charity, bein' a newsie can't get ya but a dime, an' a few black eyes." Cody said in one breath.

"An' bein' a whore can only get ya undah a jerks control, an' a bad reputation." Sassy said standing up again.

Tootsie did the exact same thing this time so they could leave. As much as she hated to see her get up set and all worked up, but she couldn't lie this was defiantly something to get worked up about and she knew it from the beginning. Sassy stood and turned around looking back at her friend. Tootsie shook her head as she started to walk out towards her, until Will grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she spat out.

"I'll touch who ever I want when evah I want," he said.

"Hey, she said don't touch 'er." Sassy said pushing him back, Tootsie walked to the door.

"What da hell! You cant treat us like dat," He said and Cody grabbed Sassy's left arm.

"I's think I jus' did, Let go of me." She said slowly, his grip was hurting her arm.

"Jus' leave us alone, I's don't need dis shit again!" Tootsie said watching Sassy.

"Come on Let go!" she said again trying to pull away.

Tootsie walked back over to Sassy, and hit Cody then grabbed her other arm and pulled her out the door.

Then together they walked out the door, and started back for Manhattan. They didn't use the back roads or short cuts on the way back they had time to waste so they took the regular roads.

Racetrack and Spot stood on a corner selling the afternoon edition. They hadn't seen the girls for about two hours, but they weren't to worried about it, their girls were born fighters. As they continued selling they looked at a paper then back up quickly realizing who it was.

"Sandy, ain't seen ya in awhile, where ya been?" Spot asked spitting in his hand, and extending it.

"I've been around Harlem workin' one person fer da last month or so," she said excepting his hand.

"Oh…so what cha doin' he'ah den?" he asked looking up eyeing her.

"Well I was headed ta Brooklyn ta find ya, but guess I's don't gotta go dat far huh." Sandy said, she had been one of Spots little birdys since she could remember.

"But why are ya lookin' fer him?" Race asked.

" 'Cause, when I was waitin' on someone on da roof, well any way I's saw yer goil in Harlem Spot." Spot and Races eyes widened.

"Was Tootsie wit' her to?" Racetrack asked.

"Yah, dey both looked a lil' pissed off," Sandy told them.

"Where exactly in Harlem?" Spot asked slowly.

"Take a wild guess, where do ya think dey were Spot." he gave a serious look at Racetrack.

"Dey were wit' Will, an' Cody, weren't dey?" Race asked.

"Yah, dey were, but dey was pissed when dey left like I said, I'm sorry Spot, always told ya could do betta, Race," she said looking at them.

"Its awright, yous always been one of da betta boids I's got." she smiled at him.

"Thanks Spot, but I's guess I'll go now dough." Sandy hugged the guys, and walked off.

"Spot what are we gonna do now?" Racetrack asked looking over.

"Nuthin'," he answered.

"Nuthin'? We cant jus' sit around an' do nuthin'." He said turning to Spot.

"Fine, how 'bout wese jus' don't bring it up 'til dey don't expect it, dat will get 'um off guard." Spot answered looking over.

"An' dey say dat David's da brains of da group, yer not to bad off Spot, but yer right it might jus' work." he said, looking around.

"I's can't believe it I's told her a million times an' they go down dere anyways." Spot said looking up.

"I don't know Spot but I can tell ya no one wants ya two ta start fightin' again," Race said.

"I's don't know Race da way she acts some times it really makes me wonda." Spot said and Race rolled his eyes.

The girls sat in the lobby of the lodging house enchanted by their poker game, that they didn't even realize it when the guys walked in. Spot and Race didn't bother there game, but walked up the stairs as quietly as they had come in. Sassy's mind was off the game so Tootsie ended up winning the game, the two started talking after they had finished.

Racetrack and Spot showed up at bottom of the stairs, and watched as the two girls started laughing. Race walked over to Tootsie and nudged her leg with his foot. She looked up and immediately stopped laughing, as did Sassy when she saw Spot right behind him. Together Tootsie and Sassy stood up but at a slow pace looking at each other than back to the guys.

"So where'd yous two go earlier yous was gone fer a while." Race said putting an arm around Tootsie.

"We went fer a walk nuthin' to excitin', you?" asked Tootsie.

"Hung around, saw Sandy, haven't seen her in a while, since she started workin'." Spot said.

"Wese gonna go fer a walk, ya wanna come?" Racetrack asked the girls.

"No thanks, we'll see ya when ya get back." Tootsie answered for the both of them.

"Okay," Spot said and the boys walked out the door.

"Sass, hey Sassy are ya alright?" Tootsie asked.

"Yah, but he did say Sandy right?" Sassy asked looking up.

"Yah, he said Sandy why do ya know 'er, who is she? I's mean ya sound like ya know 'er." Tootsie said slowly.

"I know 'er, I's tryin' ta rememba how I's know 'er dough." She said sitting back down thinking.

"Spot seemed pretty pleased 'bout gettin' ta see 'er." Tootsie said.

"I know now she's Zero's sista, but she's also some thin' else, she's somthin' special ta Spot." Sassy said looking at Tootsie.

"I's need ta pay Zero a visit, Are ya up fer a walk ta Queens?" Sassy asked looking out the window; it was starting to get dark.

"Sure but lets wait 'til mornin', I's need some rest." Tootsie said.

"Okay sounds good, dats fine wit' me." She said and they headed up the stairs.

They headed up the stairs slower than usual, the two girls now had a lot on there minds. When they got in the room Tootsie threw herself on the bed, and Sassy sat on an empty bed close by. Tootsie turned her head and looked at Sassy who was taking off her button up shirt reveling a small white shirt under it. She got up and walked over to Sassy, and grabbed her left elbow. Tootsie pushed her sleeve up to her shoulder, and her jaw dropped.

"What happened Sass?" Tootsie asked.

"Its from where Cody grabbed me earlier it hurts but not bad." Sassy said pulling her sleeve down as Spot and Racetrack walked in the room talking.

"Dat ain't even cool!" Tootsie said not seeing them.

"What's dat, dat ain't even cool?" Race asked looking up.

"Her wantin' da blow all her dough on cards dis Friday," Tootsie said quickly looking over at Sassy.

"Yah, I's mean its one of da biggest games comin' up an' I kick ass at cards, specially when its against da girls." Sassy said Backing up Tootsie who made up the story.

"Right, go fer it I ain't gonna argue wit' ya 'bout it." Spot said looking over at her.

"Toots…come he'ah fer a minute," she looked up.

"dats about da stupidest thing ya eva said." Sassy said walking past the guys.

"What?" Tootsie asked sitting down in front of her.

"Dat was da stupidest thing ya 'bout eva came up wit'." Sassy said.

"Well ya know what I covered yer ass again, I's think ya owe me at least twenty thank ya's." Tootsie told her.

"Yah okay ya saved my ass again, but thanks naw I's will get around ta thank ya sometime on my death bed." She said smiling.

"Be glad yer one of me best friends, odda wise I's would have ta smack ya down girl." Tootsie said standing up.

Spot watched Tootsie walk past him over to Sassy's bunk and almost started laughing at her. He took a seat beside Racetrack on his bed and together they watched the girls talking.

"Let me tell ya Race ya got some girl, she got some mouth on her." Spot told him.

"Yah no thanks ta yer goil, eva since dey started hangin' out she's got more sarcastic 'bout every thing." Racetrack told him.

"Maybe but I's love her attitude 'bout everything…well I's do I Love her, she's gonna be wit' me foreva now." He said smiling.

"I's know what ya mean, I's feel da same way 'bout Toots….hey ya Spot do ya think she lied 'bout Sassy an' Friday?" Racetrack asked.

"Ya know what I's don't even know, its really possible since dey lied 'bout goin' ta Will's and Cody's." Spot said.

"Dere planin' somethin' something's gonna happen soon dose two always got somethin' up dere sleeves." Spot said.

"Yah yer right, but when don't dey?" Race asked making them both agree.

"Good question…probably one no one 'ill eva no da answer ta." Spot said smiling and heading out the door after Sassy.

Sassy was half way down the stairs when she felt the sting go down her arm and stopped hoping he would let go. Looking up at him she smiled as his hand fell into hers and he pulled her down to the empty living room. Spot sat on the edge of a chair and watched as Sassy stood looking out a window.

"Sassy sweet heart, what are ya doin' in da mornin' ?" Spot asked watching her back.

"Not a thing, sellin' papes like always," she said to the window.

"I wanna go home in da mornin', what do ya think?" she smiled to herself.

"Go fer it Spot, I'm gonna stick around got a few things I need ta do," Sassy said.

"No…yer not stickin' around yer gonna leave wit' me in da mornin'." he said getting up.

"Are yous serious, yous actually tellin' me I's cant stay?" asked Sassy.

"Dats what I's sayin' ya got it," he said standing a few feet away.

"Dats some bull shit Spot, how da hell are yous gonna tell me what I's can an' cant do?" Spot took hold of her arm and she turn flinching at the pain.

"Cause, I ain't givin' yous a choice yer leavin' wit' me in da mornin' like it or not I's really don't care." her eyes narrowed.

"Yah, okay, fine, have it yer way." she said and pushed past him slowly.

Tootsie rolled over that morning, surprised to see that Sassy and Spot were already gone. She shook her head and fell back into her bed sighing and looked over at Race. As she watched him she wondered what would happen if she told him, well just how well she knew Will. She shook it off by getting up and dressing, kissing Racetrack Tootsie left the room.

Sassy looked up at Spot as he kept a tight hold on her arm as they walked toward Brooklyn. Sassy gave an angry jerk from his grip as she thought about getting back to Queens. Not only did she want to find out who Sandy was, she missed her old home like crazy.

Race woke with a startle that morning, looking around the half empty room. Tootsie was missing as was the famous Brooklyn couple; where had she got off to now he wondered. Pulling on clean clothes and his shoes he slowly headed down the stairs. Walking his way around the city he finally found her sitting in the park by herself. Walking over he sat beside her and realized that she didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong sweet heart? Ya look like yer whole worlds been torn down 'round ya." Tootsie looked up slightly.

"I's jus' got a lot on me mind right now, I's fine dough really." Racetrack hardly believing her as she got up.

"Okay, but yous are gonna sell wit' me right?" said Race smiling.

"I don't think so, sorry honey, I jus' gotta figure a few things out right now," she said taking off.

Tootsie laughed manically to herself as she sat on the edge of the Horace Greeley Statue. This was such a perfect time for him to show up again. Well there never would be a perfect time but she could always think of one better. Poor Racetrack he must be so concerned about the way one had been acting the last few days.

Tootsie was doing a fine job of blowing of Race and everyone else lately; but this way she knew she would be ready when something happened. She was building herself up but finding it a bit more challenging then it would be if her girl was there helping her through it all.

Night fell swiftly over the city that night, and Tootsie didn't start to move until at least an hour later. Jumping down form the statue she let the darkness take her in; let it take her home once again. Back again, her mind raced backed to that night that would lead her straight through Manhattan.

She turned over on her queen sized bed as she heard her brothers footsteps sneaking in from the window, in the room above hers. Once again he was out until all hours, and then some where in the house below them there was a loud explosion. Less then a minute later the smell of smoke engulfed the room.

Tootsie had dressed in under thirty seconds, and headed out her door. Will stumbled past her door and ran into there little brother Christopher's room. The last thing she saw was him running towards the door with Chris wrapped in his arms. While she headed up the stairs farther towards her parents and cousins rooms.

Fire had blocked there door as she was tempted to step forward into the room. Tootsie could hear her parents yelling at each other…then…

Reality flooded back over her and she realized she was lost. Where ever she was she was sure she was no longer in Manhattan. Looking around in fact she was positive to be in either Harlem in the Bronx. Tootsie found herself a nice little corner way out of the way, and made herself comfortable until sunrise.

Tootsie did not sleep at all that night as well for Race. When the sun came creeping up she found that she was indefinitely in Harlem; now what was she going to do? Coming around the next corner she found herself the one place she didn't want to be. As much as she didn't want to go inside that's where her feet where taking her. Maybe this way she could face her problems and get it over with once and for all.

Walking in there was one of the sights she wasn't in any mood to see. As far as she walked down the hall no matter which way she looked there was at least one indecently dressed ladies. She finally stopped at the end of the hall and looked back at the front door. A young girl about Tootsie's age stopped in front of her and smiled, hand laid upon her hip.

"Can I's help ya there Miss?" she asked pulling up her shirt at the same time.

"Yah I's really need ta talk ta Cody if he's around," she finally answered.

"Hold on, I's will go get him, yous can sit and wait for him in dere if yous like." the blonde said walking off.

Tootsie sat on the couch and almost hit herself, what the hell was she doing sitting, waiting, to get her ass whooped. Not even five minutes later she heard his footsteps and she sunk lower into the couch. She was screaming at herself on the inside now he would come face to face with her in less then five seconds, and she didn't want to know his reaction when he did.

She sat there as he sat in front of her in the chair smiling sweetly. Looking at him through her hair Tootsie watched him roll up his sleeves. Greg set forwarded elbows on his knees and finally reached out and grabbed the front of her shirt. Tootsie showed nothing no little emotion, she just sat here staring back at him.

"I've seriously thought 'bout it an' realized our parents didn't die 'cause of me. And nothin' yous can say is gonna change my mind." she said crossing her arms.

"Yous don't thing it was your fault…your wrong if yous would of gotten to 'um sooner yous would have been able ta get 'um." he said laughing he knew exactly how to torment her e and he was going to.

"Think 'bout it more, think 'bout the fire dat engulfed everything, rememba the cracklin' whips of flames, rememba the sizzlin' of plastic, think about it…it was your fault!" he said as she sat there thinking about that night again.

She could hear her parents screaming over the roar of the fire at each at her behind the flaming doorway. Then where the door use to be was a hole and she could see her parents through the smoke. They turned around and saw her standing there and once again she couldn't help but take another step forward. As soon as she lifted her foot both her parents screamed for her to get out of the house.

She took her last step before she was pulled back and tackled to the hard wood floor. Struggling to get back to her parents her cousin was holding her back from it. As one of the beams fell blocking the door, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder heading down the stairs. At least until they reached flames at the second landing.

Eric kicked open her bed room door, and slung her on the bed. While he threw her window open and pushed the screen out of it. Yes they were on the second story but they really didn't have much of a choice it was either jump or burn to death in the house.

He stood at the window begging her to come over, but she stood paralyzed beside her bed. They watched the fire slowly seep through the walls, and Eric finally grabbed her arm. Together they made the choice and she watched him jump out the window. Looking down she saw him get up and she knew she didn't want to jump. Tootsie stood in the window as long as she could until the flames where licking at her back. She stepped as far out on the window ledge as she could and jumped.

Hitting the ground she rolled a few times and was finally pulled up by her brother. As they stood watching the house burn down, she picked up her little brother Christopher and held him close. That night when there was nothing left but ashes and Chris was asleep, and Cody blamed her. Not wanting to put up with it any longer she picked up Chris again and headed off; anywhere was better now. Now she had no past it all was burnt down, all was left was to look towards the future first starting with getting Chris a good place to stay.

Tootsie slowly got to her feet from the couch, smiled at Cody sorrowfully and left the room. Looking at her older brother she knew she was stronger mentally then he would ever be. Simply because she had dealt with the pain, fear and night mares for years.

Now she had admitted that to herself she knew she was going to be great one day. Next move to make was get on her way back home, and the hardest part of coarse was reliving it all one more time just long enough to let Racetrack know why she had been so distant.

Tootsie had one foot out the door when she was roughly pulled back in again. Some how she had lost her footing and was now looking back up at Cody from the floor. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she was pulled to her feet roughly, and thrown into a separate room. Cody had closed the door and before she knew it she was back on the floor again.

"Yer still young, stupid, callous, an' made a huge mistake comin' out he'ah ta say dat ta me, 'cause personally I's was gonna leave ya alone Toots. My eyes were set on yer friend…yous got some nerve ya know…but I's know how ta fix dat." he said watching her.

"Ya know I's didn't wanna put up wit' ya, I's didn't come he'ah ta fight ya," she said getting up in his face.

Tootsie learned fast that night even though she may be stronger than someone else that wont stop them from beating the hell out of you, then leaving you where you lay. The next thing she knew she was laying down on a bed and there was some one taking care of her. She saw a short blonde girl dressed more decent than the rest, and sitting to her left.

"Who…who are ya?" asked Tootsie slowly.

"Well…actually dey call me Jazz for some reason, but I's been cleanin' yous up it's only right." she said shrugging.

"Well I's cant say I's don't appreciate da kindness but I's really gotta get outta he'ah." Tootsie said standing up.

"…Wait…can I's go wit' ya…I's neva wanted ta do dis…what do yous say?" Jazz asked.

"Of coarse, I's don't mind," she answered.

"Oh thank yous so much," Tootsie smiled.

"It's fine Jazz, now come on," she said heading out the front door.

So together, both in new company they headed back towards the Manhattan lodging house. Jazz had her own stories just like everyone else did, yet hers didn't seem quiet as bad. Both the girls entertained each other on the long walk back with stories from there past to the present.

As Tootsie came closer a gentle sensation of nervousness washed over her, and she had to keep telling herself just one more time. After all the man that she loved and loved her deserved to know why she strayed away like she had. The more she thought about it the harder it was to find away to begin the story; that's when she really knew this was going to take more than a few minutes of his time. For her it wouldn't be as simple as my family's dead, house burnt down, my fault, and my brothers a pimp, case closed.

Her and Jazz walked in at a quarter past three that day as she caught sight of Racetracks back heading up the stairs. Biting her bottom lip she slowly followed after him, not knowing if he would even talk to her after the way she treated him in the last few weeks. By the time she got in the room he was laying on his bed with his hat thrown over his face, something told her he was still pretty upset and probably would be for awhile. Yet Tootsie knew she had to tell him and it could not wait any longer than it had already, because it might hurt the both of them.

She took a seat on the floor next to his bed and with out even thinking started talking wondering to herself where all those words were coming from. Before she knew it she had followed Race up to the roof and was sitting on the edge telling him everything from the beginning of the fire, to why she and Sassy followed the boys to Harlem, who they were, why she had been so distant, where she got lost to the last few days, and why she was covered with bruises. When she thought she had finished she proved herself wrong by continuing on with information about her family, the girl that followed her home like a lost puppy, what Cody said about Sassy and finally for good finished with how sorry she was for not telling him sooner.

Tears had been running down her cheeks two thirds of the time she was talking, and Racetrack finally took her and pulled her into him holding her as she finished. If he ever thought she was avoiding him on purpose now surely wasn't the time, and to be quiet honest he wasn't really sure how he could help. Some where deep down Tootsie knew he was feeling that and before he had time to put into words she already did.

"Ya don't have ta worry 'bout it no more, cause I confronted my fears, let it all come out, relived the story one more time, jus' ta make sure yous was gonna stay mine." he smiled looking down at her.

"Of coarse I's will, its not like ya killed anyone Toots," Race replied.

"…Well dats a whole notha story…" she said smiling for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"I love ya Toots," answered Racetrack.


End file.
